


Schmale Brücke

by Der letzte Sieger (Robin_Maria_Luchs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Chronological, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Maria_Luchs/pseuds/Der%20letzte%20Sieger
Summary: AU, в которой ангелы прокляты за всё хорошее, некоторые демоны адекватнее большинства ангелов, бога и дьявола нет, а авраамические религии ещё и загробную жизнь в рамки загнали.Пополняться будет, когда - не знаю.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	1. Hinter dem Spiegel

Прежде полная жизни роща встретила давящей тишиной. Старый ветвистый дуб, бывший когда-то тихим и добрым другом, укрывающим прохладной тенью в жаркий день, превратился в мрачного старика, смотрящего сверху вниз с холодным презрением, тянущегося скрюченными узловатыми пальцами-ветками к незваному гостю. Этот дуб больше не был тем деревом, на мощных нижних суках которого они когда-то сидели, опустив босые ноги в сочную яркую траву, и болтали обо всём на свете и совершенно ни о чём. Испуганное злыми словами беззаботное тихое счастье, растягивавшее некогда секунды в вечность, испарилось из этого места, оставило рощу, лужайку и здание на возвышении. Дом выглядел как иллюстрация в книге с самыми страшными историями, на которые только способен изощрённый человеческий мозг. Его белые стены, которые раньше словно излучали свет и тепло, теперь казались холодными костями древнего гигантского чудовища, торчащими из его могилы. Зелёный плющ больше не выглядел уютным; теперь он скорее походил на ядовитое растение, одно прикосновение к которому грозило страшными муками и неизбежной смертью. Окна зияли огромными провалами, словно жуткие открытые раны с застывшей в них густой чёрной кровью. 

По спине ангела пробежал холодок. Чуть больше недели назад он любил это место всей душой, но теперь отсюда хотелось бежать на самый край света, стереть из памяти рощу и дом и никогда больше не вспоминать их. Но бежать было нельзя. Право на ещё одну ошибку было непозволительной роскошью, и он это чувствовал так же отчётливо, как и страх перед этим домом. Ангел набрал полные лёгкие воздуха и шагнул вперёд. Его человеческая форма была слишком уязвимой, и эту уязвимость он сейчас осознавал отчётливее, чем когда-либо. Ему было холодно, его ноги сковывала ноющая боль после нескольких часов ходьбы, всё его тело было совершенно беззащитно перед любой досадной случайностью, которая могла ранить или даже убить его прямо в следующую секунду. Его сердце, неподвижное в небесной его форме, бешено билось где-то в горле, заходясь колющей болью от чрезмерной нагрузки и мучительного волнения – ещё шаг и, кажется, оторвётся, вылезет через рот, вызвав приступ кашля, упадёт на светлый камень дорожки и раскрасит его алыми пятнами. Ангел сглотнул, пытаясь вернуть своё сердце на место, и заставил себя идти дальше. 

Он медленно поднимался по широким деревянным ступеням, на которых они так любили вместе сидеть по вечерам, наслаждаясь теплом, которое дерево впитало за день. Сейчас лестница казалась высеченной из ледяного камня; не оставляло смутное опасение, что нога могла неудачно соскользнуть в любой момент, и он упал бы, разбив свою по-человечески хрупкую голову. Он замер перед дверью, прислушиваясь к мёртвой тишине. Может, не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы идти туда? Дом выглядел давно заброшенным, тот, кого искал ангел, скорее всего, уже давным-давно покинул это место и никогда больше сюда не вернётся, а если и не покинул, то видеть его, наверное, уже не захочет.

Он сам всё испортил. Уйдёт сейчас – потеряет единственный призрачный шанс исправить свои ошибки. Ангел коснулся ручки двери, и кожу обжёг холод, граничащий с болью. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы унять дрожь во всём теле и пара глубоких вдохов, чтобы заставить себя не сбежать в панике. Он искренне, изо всех сил надеялся, что ручка не поддастся, не впустит, даст предлог бросить попытки, но дверь не была заперта. Она открылась бесшумно, будто приглашая в тёмное нутро опустевшего дома. Ангел сделал шаг вперёд с чувством, будто ступает в собственную могилу.

В доме было непривычно темно и пусто. Воздух там был сухой, застоявшийся и безвкусный, от витавших здесь совсем недавно ароматов не осталось и следа. Сломанные, разорванные, обожжённые, искалеченные вещи были разбросаны по полу, и по мере того, как ангел приглядывался, он узнавал всё больше и больше знакомых предметов. Его затопило чувство, которое он уже второй век безуспешно пытался забыть: он словно вновь видел изуродованные останки тех, кого любил, с кем был дружен, с кем говорил только этим утром, и кто после страшной бойни лежал перед ним жалкой кучкой мёртвой плоти. Ангел сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд и едва не упал: его нога запнулась обо что-то мягкое.

Спортивная сумка серого цвета с оранжевыми вставками у молнии сиротливо стояла у входа. Не узнать её ангел не мог – это он почти месяц назад принёс сюда свои вещи в этой сумке, когда хозяин этого тогда ещё светлого и дружелюбного дома предложил приходить чаще, хотя чаще, казалось, было уже невозможно. Эта сумка вызвала чувство неправильности, иллюзорности, нереальности происходящего. Оранжевые полоски горели огнём в тёмной, заброшенной комнате, молния блестела ярко и призывно, и выглядело это так, будто ангел находился в глупом мультфильме, а художник выделил специально для зрителя какой-то предмет, прозрачно намекая: вот он, ключ к разгадке. Ангел снова обвёл взглядом пустую комнату, пытаясь понять, что же здесь было не так, и снова вернулся к сумке. К новой, целёхонькой сумке, такой же, как одиннадцать дней назад, ничуть не изменившейся, словно сила, уничтожившая дом, просто решила обойти её стороной, как будто…

… как будто не хотела портить его вещи. Будто хотела сначала вышвырнуть их за дверь вместе с плохими воспоминаниями, но в последний момент не решилась, и оставила у входа в надежде, что за ними придут и просто унесут. В голове ангела словно заработал невидимый механизм, закрутились шестерёнки, мысли побежали по извилинам неуловимыми яркими вспышками. Может, эта сила просто не хотела пускать сюда возможных незваных гостей? Может, ей хотелось побыть в одиночестве, пережить обиду и разочарование? Конечно, лучшим способом было бы просто отпугнуть незадачливого пришельца до того, как он достигнет двери. Ангел прекрасно знал, какая сила и как именно могла сотворить такую иллюзию. Он не был уверен, что прав, но проблеск надежды побуждал его проверить теорию, а потому он набрал в лёгкие воздуха и сделал то, чего столетие назад поклялся себе больше никогда не делать.

Он закрыл глаза и обратился к той части себя, что ещё связывала его с Небесами. Последние сто с лишним лет он старательно заталкивал маленькую крупинку света на самые дальние задворки своей души, ограждался от неё, гнал от себя её зов, но теперь он нуждался в ней. Он словно открыл кран, и тёплое сияние хлынуло в хрупкие вены, укрепляя их, выстраивая доспех вокруг замирающего в груди сердца, с последним ударом которого над головой подобно солнцу над горизонтом поднимался нимб. С мира вокруг словно сдёрнули покрывало, предназначенное чтобы скрыть от людского взора правду.

Ангел открыл глаза, и ему показалось, будто он умер во второй раз: точно так же он пришёл в себя на Небесах после жуткого Лабиринта, и пугающие тени сменились прекрасными сводами арок заоблачного дворца. Его носа достигли ароматы кофе и виски, кожи коснулось лёгкое дуновение ветерка, пробравшегося в дом через открытое окно, на лицо лег ласковый луч тёплого вечернего солнца, освещавшего светлую просторную комнату, на другой стороне которой спиной к двери стояла тёмная фигура, выглядящая мрачным, почти грязным пятном на нежном акварельном натюрморте. Кажется, что время замедляет свой бег, превращаясь в тёплый вязкий янтарь, в котором ангел чувствует себя мошкой. Он тихо разувается и приближается, ступая на мягкий ковёр, на котором они так часто возились, дурачась и смеясь.

– Зачем ты пришёл? – безо всякой интонации спрашивает хозяин дома, не двигаясь и будто бы даже не дыша.

Знакомая мелодия его голоса, серебро его непослушных волос, до боли знакомые изгибы мышц прямой спины, как звёздами усеянной родинками – всё это контрастирует в нём с непривычным чёрным нарядом, закрывающим шею, но не прячущим спину от лопаток и до бёдер, от которых до самого пола свободно спускалась блестящая ткань; с напряжённой, нехарактерной для него позой, с тяжёлыми, сменившими собой так любимые им кожаные, металлическими браслетами на запястьях, с угольно-чёрным контуром крыльев на спине, который прежде был скрыт его человеческой формой, но главное – с тонкими изящными рожками, поднимающимися из копны сияющих в вечернем свете волос. Ангел чувствует себя потерянным.

– Я хочу попросить прощения, – произносит он тихо.

Демон не отвечает и даже не шевелится – просто стоит у окна мрачной статуей. Возможно, он молчаливо принимает извинения – а возможно ждёт, пока гость заберёт свои вещи и оставит его. Ноги ангела предательски дрожат, и он словно смотрит со стороны, как в замедленной съёмке опускается на колени, погружаясь в ворс мягкого ковра. Заготовленная заранее речь вылетает из его головы, и он начинает с какой-то фразы из её середины, повторённой тысячу раз в голове, но звучащей так глупо вслух.

– Я не имел права говорить о тебе так, – он облизывает сухие губы и пытается вспомнить ещё хоть что-то, что хотел сказать. – Ты всегда давал мне то, чего не смогли дать ни ангелы, ни люди.

Хозяин снова никак не реагирует на его слова. В носу у ангела нещадно щиплет, и он предпринимает последнюю попытку – если не сработает, он уйдёт и никогда больше не вернётся сюда, никогда больше не заговорит ни с одним живым существом, никогда не посмеет встретиться с кем-нибудь взглядом; он никогда себя не простит, если ранил это создание слишком глубоко.

– Я люблю тебя, слышишь? Я бы ни за что на свете ничего в тебе не изменил, – шепчет ангел, опуская голову.

Со стороны демона слышится судорожный вздох – кажется, лёд тронулся, возможно, ещё есть шанс вымолить его прощение.

– Я понял это сразу, как ты взлетел. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты не злился на меня так сильно? – с трудом выговаривает ангел, старательно игнорируя назойливое жжение в носу и глазах.

– Я не злюсь, – мягко отзывается хозяин дома.

Ангел вздёргивает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как фигура в чёрном плавно поворачивается и подплывает к нему так легко и бесшумно, что выглядит невозможной и нереальной. Демон опускается на колени напротив; лучи солнечного света словно ластятся к его фарфоровым скулам, касаются искусанных до крови губ, отражаются в огромных бездонных глазах, подчеркивают такую родную и любимую круглую родинку под одним из них. Ангел отчётливо чувствует: ему плевать на рога, на хвосты, плевать на всё – он ощущает прилив щемящей мучительной нежности, глядя в это лицо. И как он мог так наброситься на это прекрасное создание?

– Мне тоже не следовало так реагировать, – неожиданно произносит демон. – Прости меня, Даичи.

Ангел, кажется, целую вечность смотрит на хозяина дома и не может никак насмотреться. Он едва не потерял его из-за навязанных ему двести лет назад глупых сказок и предрассудков о демонах, которые секунду назад осыпались для него сухой шелухой. Они были так счастливы вместе до этого досадного и неудачного срыва покровов, так почему они не могут быть счастливы сейчас, когда знают друг о друге столь важную вещь, когда им больше не нужно лгать друг другу, выдумывать биографии, друзей, родственников, смешные истории, причины и следствия?

Они всё ещё могут быть вместе. Кроме них самих во всей вселенной нет никаких обстоятельств, которые могли бы им помешать. Осознание этого затопляет Даичи теплом, согревает до кончиков пальцев, до дрожи прошивает всё его существо. Невыносимо хочется коснуться этого волшебного, невероятного создания, сидящего напротив, и потому он тянет вперёд трясущуюся от волнения руку и спрашивает:

– Мир?

– Мир, – отвечает демон, легко сжимая его ладонь сильными тонкими пальцами.

Кто сказал, что тела демонов холоднее льда? Кто этот бессовестный подлый лжец? Рука хозяина дома тёплая и мягкая, такая, что отпускать никогда больше не хочется. Ангел подносит её к лицу, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь губами к изящным пальцам. Кто сказал, что демоны пахнут гарью, гнилью и смертью? Кто посмел так оболгать и опорочить существ, которые могли пахнуть настолько прекрасно? Этот демон пахнет теплом: кажется, корицей, гвоздикой, имбирём и яблоком, будто его кожа впитала ароматы глинтвейна и пирогов, которые они вместе готовили холодными вечерами, которые прочно связались в сознании Даичи с такими словами как «уют» и «счастье» – как и имя, которым он звал своего демона.

– Суга, – два простых слога, одиннадцать черт иероглифа, шесть – хираганы, всего пять – катаканы, бездна нежности и тепла.

– Поцелуй меня, – почти умоляет хозяин, просяще смотря в глаза ангела.

Кто сказал, что демонам чужда нежность? Кто был так слеп, чтобы проглядеть, не распознать, упустить? Суга кладёт ладони на шею ангела, обводит большими пальцами линию его челюсти – как делал это много раз до этого, как любил делать всегда, сколько Даичи его знал. Они преодолевают последние разделяющие их сантиметры медленно, но не нерешительно, а с предвкушением. Ангел чувствует тёплое дыхание на своём лице, живое и родное, как миллион раз до этого ловит его, впитывает, бережно сохраняет в памяти. Он неспешно касается искусанных нежных губ своими, пробует на вкус выступающую на них свежую тёмную кровь, ловит тихий выдох, когда они приоткрываются, приглашая проникнуть в рот. Ангел ведёт ладонями по знакомому сильному гибкому телу, добирается до неприкрытой одеждой спины, гладит нежную кожу кончиками пальцев, заставляя Сугу изогнуться, подставляясь, в кольце своих рук, прижимает его к себе, целует медленно, тягуче, получает желанный ответ – нарочито осторожный, нежный, неторопливый. Этот их поцелуй уже тысячный, может, миллионный – но в равной степени и первый; он знаменует собой конец целой эры, эпохи, смутных и тёмных столетий – этих бесконечно долгих, полных метаний, мучений и одиночества одиннадцати дней, на смену которым теперь пришёл золотой век – уже не его, а их.

Они отрываются друг от друга, но не размыкают объятий.

– Ты пахнешь ромашками, – смеётся Суга, показывая ряд ровных белых зубов, украшенный длинными острыми клыками.

– А у тебя улыбка как у вампира из того фильма, – не остаётся в долгу ангел.

Они оба хохочут – совсем как обычно, как всякий раз, когда растягивались на этом самом ковре и бездельничали, болтая о всяких глупостях и добродушно подшучивая друг над другом. Как можно было протянуть без этого так долго? Даичи разглядывает обновлённого Сугу, анализирует свои чувства, эмоции, мысли и находит его очаровательным, восхитительным, прекрасным – не хватает слов. Он любит то знакомое, что знал в демоне с самого первого дня, но то, что видит впервые, он любит не меньше. Ангел рассматривает тонкие рога, и не чувствует ничего, кроме нежности и восхищения. Они начинаются где-то над ушами и тянутся двумя плавными изгибами вверх, чуть сближаясь над макушкой, добавляя демону почти полголовы роста. Даичи почему-то всегда думал, что рога демонов бывают только тёмных цветов, но у Суги они светлые, переливающиеся нежными оттенками розового, фиолетового и голубого, словно раковины диковинных моллюсков.

– Хочешь потрогать? – предлагает демон с тёплой улыбкой.

Конечно же хочет. Ангел осторожно касается кончиками пальцев одного из рогов и медленно ведёт по обоим изгибам вниз, к голове Суги, зарывается пальцами в мягкую серебристую шевелюру, находит основание и осторожно его массирует.

– Ещё, – выдыхает демон и закрывает глаза.

– Тебе не будет неприятно? – с сомнением тянет Даичи, но не убирает руки.

– Это здорово, – заверяет Суга. – Ты так давно не касался меня.

Ангел обхватывает его голову обеими руками и с упоением скребёт и почёсывает кожу, гладит рожки и не может сдержать глупой улыбки. Он счастлив касаться Суги, видеть и чувствовать его настоящим, таким, какой он есть – наконец-то.

– Ты такой чудесный, – пытается он выразить свои чувства, но слов для этого явно недостаточно.

– Давай перейдём к той части, где ты забираешься под мою одежду, – тихо предлагает демон.

– Уже? – улыбается ангел.

– Я хочу тебя, – требовательнее говорит Суга. – Сейчас.

Даичи сомневается. Ему кажется, что теперь, в этой форме, демон чувствует и воспринимает всё иначе, не так, как раньше, а значит, теперь придётся заново изучать его тело методом проб и ошибок. Правда, ангел не мог сказать, что последних было много: Суга всегда был просто запредельно тактильным и любил, казалось, всё, только что-то ему просто нравилось, а что-то буквально сводило с ума. Видимо, его сомнения слишком очевидны: демон заглядывает в его глаза и вопросительно приподнимает светлые брови.

– Что тебя тревожит? – спрашивает он тепло и мягко.

– Всё… не как раньше? – запинаясь, выдавливает Даичи. – В смысле, ты ощущаешь…

– Иначе, да, – кивает демон, и на его лице расцветает улыбка. – Разве это значит, что хуже?

Ангел не отвечает: тема смущает и кажется глупой, он и сам прекрасно знает, что ощущения меняются от формы к форме.

– Идём, – мягко зовёт Суга и встаёт, увлекая за собой и ангела.

Даичи не сопротивляется, когда его ведут к столу. Он прекрасно понимает, зачем они идут туда: этот конкретный стол они специально переставили туда, где не было ковра – вымывать из ворса разнообразные следы их бурной близости было занятием тем ещё – и с тех пор стол стал одним из главных конкурентов широченной постели. Сомнения ангела всё ещё не покидают, но, во-первых, все эротические затеи Суги в итоге всегда оказывались удачными, а во-вторых, в последний раз они занимались сексом уже почти две недели назад, и желание исправить это досадное упущение всё же пересиливало опасения.

Они останавливаются у самого стола, и Суга прижимается спиной к телу ангела, после чего поворачивает голову, щекоча мягкими пепельными волосами лицо Даичи.

– Знаешь, мне нравится, когда ты берёшь меня сзади, – прозрачно намекает демон этим своим особенным, незаконно притягательным тоном, от которого Даичи всегда плыл.

Ангел кладёт руки на бёдра своего соблазнителя, прижимается теснее, тянется за поцелуем, но долгим он не выходит – неудобно. Суга трётся ягодицами, извивается, подставляется под губы Даичи, а тот ведёт ладонью вниз по скрытому чёрной тканью животу и натыкается на уже ощутимую выпуклость на уровне паха: если что из мифов о демонах и правда, то это, видимо, то, что они моментально заводятся. Наградой за прикосновение служит тихий стон, и это придаёт ангелу уверенности: Суга как и раньше не сдерживает голос. Даичи снова гладит его стояк, чувствуя, как наливается его собственный член, и одежда становится тесной. Он слегка покачивает бёдрами и получает ещё один, теперь уже чуть более низкий звук в ответ: его Суге всё ещё нравится, когда его дразнят. Ангел сожалеет, что его восхитительная длинная шея скрыта одеждой, но с удовольствием целует притаившуюся за украшенным многочисленными серьгами ухом родинку, вдыхая тёплый аромат тела демона, тянет зубами тонкое золотое колечко в хрящике, впитывая ещё один стон. Даичи дрожащими непослушными пальцами расстёгивает штаны, потом тянет длинную, кажется, бесконечную чёрную ткань демонского одеяния вверх, а Суга наклоняется вперёд, опираясь локтями на повидавшую самые разные непотребства столешницу, и от воспоминаний становится жарко; ангелу физически необходимо продвинуться дальше поцелуев и нехитрых ласк. Демон лежит грудью на столе, крепко прижимаясь задницей к паху Даичи, и тот вынужден отстраниться, чтобы задрать на нём одежду и с удивлением обнаружить, что белья под этой одеждой нет. Ангел обращает внимание на рисунок на коже демона. Его наличие не удивляет: от ягодиц вниз по задней стороне ног самого Даичи тянутся замысловатые белые узоры из перьев, спускающиеся до самых стоп, которые украшены особо пышными завитками – так символично представлен в этой форме его хвост. На бледной, усеянной родинками коже Суги красуется сложный узор из чёрных чешуек, и это просто невероятное зрелище.

– Иди сюда, – хрипло просит демон, подаваясь навстречу.

Даичи с силой проводит по его позвоночнику, прямо между чёрных очертаний крыльев. Суга издаёт сдавленный неразборчивый звук и дёргается в руках ангела. У того плывёт перед глазами и дрожат коленки; он выдвигает один из ящиков стола, предусмотрительно набитый ими всякой ерундой, с которой они так любили – и, надо полагать, любят – развлекаться, и среди всех этих вещей находит маленькую пластиковую бутылочку с их любимой смазкой без запаха: теперь понятно, почему они всегда так единодушно ненавидели любые средства с ароматизаторами, бьющими по их чуткому даже в человеческой форме обонянию.

– Давай же, – скулит Суга.

Даичи по привычке отвешивает звонкий шлепок по украшенной затейливым узором ягодице и на секунду замирает в ожидании реакции – и напрасно. Демон под ним совсем как обычно прогибается в спине и подставляется под второй, следующий незамедлительно шлепок, довольно стонет, совсем как и раньше, и совсем как раньше от этого хочется не то сделать всё быстро и грубо, чтобы он кричал и бился, не то долго и мучительно дразнить его пальцами и языком, заставляя скулить и извиваться – и оба варианта приведут к тому, что всё живое в округе узнает и запомнит имя Даичи на всю свою жизнь, а Суга снова доиграется, заработает боль в горле и будет с довольным и загадочным видом пить перед сном молоко с мёдом. 

Даичи улыбается этим мыслям, пока, оттянув упругую ягодицу любовника, щедро льёт на открывшийся его взгляду вход прозрачный гель. Он касается дырочки кончиками пальцев, мягко обводит её по кругу, слегка надавливает, и податливые мышцы легко пропускают его внутрь. Суга ахает и пытается насадиться глубже, и ангел ему это позволяет, проталкивает пальцы дальше, быстро находит простату и чуть надавливает, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в то, как демон удивлённо и сладко произносит его имя. Собственное возбуждение при этом напоминает о себе, тянет и припекает, и потому ангел свободной рукой освобождается от мешающей тесной одежды, а потом снова шлёпает Сугу. Тот сжимается вокруг пальцев и жалобно зовёт ангела по имени: он всегда сходил с ума от смеси разных ощущений, называл их коктейлями и даже иногда придумывал им какие-то названия, каждый раз новые, потому что старых никто из них не запоминал. Как же Даичи скучал по нему.

Когда из демона выходят пальцы, он устраивается на столе поудобнее и с готовностью подставляет задницу, красиво выгибая спину по которой ангел широко проводит ладонью, прежде чем ещё раз сжать порозовевшую ягодицу и приставить сочащуюся головку ко входу. Продолжать он не спешит: дразнит, пока ещё есть силы оттягивать, заставляет нервничать и предвкушать, довольствуясь одним лишь прикосновением.

– Умоляю, – срывающимся шёпотом просит демон.

Даичи больше не надо. Если Суга просит – он это получает, чего бы он ни захотел, хоть звезду с неба, так было и так будет, сколько бы там рогов у него ни было и как бы Небеса ни запрещали и ни пытались что-то изменить. Ангел крепко держит Сугу за светлое бедро и медленно входит, растягивая момент и вслушиваясь в протяжный глубокий стон партнёра. Его ощущения хорошо знакомы, но во многом новые: его небесная форма чувствует и воспринимает иначе, будто бы тоньше и глубже, на ином уровне. Суга определённо был прав: это по-другому, не так, как в смертном теле, но совершенно точно не хуже. Двигаться они начинают одновременно, словно бы договорившись, оба сразу находят ритм, не подстраиваясь и не пытаясь следить друг за другом: не нужно. Они одновременно ускоряются, одновременно меняют угол, одновременно замедляются, словно предчувствуя намерения друг друга. Даичи кажется, что чего-то не хватает, и секунду спустя он как по наитию тянется к лицу демона, а тот с готовностью открывает рот и втягивает пальцы. Ну конечно. Больше всего на свете Суга любит, когда его рот чем-то занят. Он предпочитает не получать минет, а делать его, обожает вылизывать тело Даичи, ставит засосы, кусается при любой возможности. Ангел надавливает на язык любовника, обводит пальцами нижние зубы, при этом всё ещё продолжая толкаться в него сильно и размашисто, так, что каждый влажный шлепок их тел друг о друга сопровождает неловкое царапающее соприкосновение пальца Даичи с зубами демона, но его это полностью устраивает.   
Ангел предчувствует, что Суга через секунду сожмётся и крупно вздрогнет, и это необычное чувство единения делает момент ещё приятнее. Даичи кончает вслед за демоном, кто-то из них, кажется, вскрикивает, в то время как он делает несколько последних толчков, пока член ещё твёрдый.

Дыхание у обоих сбилось давным-давно, и хоть кислород им в бессмертных формах и не нужен, они всё же какое-то время пытаются отдышаться просто по оставшейся привычке. Привычная же сонливость, которую ждёт Даичи, не окутывает его тёплым одеялом. Сон им теперь тоже не нужен. И еда. Они могут бросить работу – это ничем им не грозит. Как же тогда остановиться? Как не перенасытиться, не устать друг от друга? Ангел садится на стол и наблюдает за хозяином дома. Тот медленно снимает с себя своё чёрное одеяние, пытаясь не касаться им ног: внутренняя сторона его бёдер влажно блестит от смешавшейся спермы обоих, и это выглядит невероятно соблазнительно. Ангел внезапно замечает, что когда Суга ставит ноги вместе, то угольно-чёрного цвета узор на верхней стороне стоп складывается в сердечко. Даичи улыбается этому факту, и демон отвечает на эту улыбку. На его лице лежит тёплый золотой луч вечернего солнца, играет в его чудесных глазах, а его серебристые волосы словно окутаны волшебным свечением. Кажется, теперь всё наладилось. Это оказалось проще, чем казалось всего час назад, хоть и было весьма неожиданно.

– Может, в душ? – предлагает ангел, кивая на запачканные ноги Суги.

– Только если отнесёшь меня, – хитро отвечает тот. – Не хочу пачкать ковёр.

– Конечно же, дело в ковре, – качает головой Даичи.

– И да, я решил, что та сумка остаётся, – кивает демон в сторону двери. – Можно мне после душа что-нибудь из твоей одежды?

Да, теперь у них точно всё наладилось.


	2. Schnurrender Zorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Домик Кенмы:  
> https://twitter.com/LuchsRobin/status/1146481726606184449  
> Похвалите меня.

Тропа вилась между поросшими колючим кустарником холмами. Под ногами хрустела сухая трава, и от неё исходил тёплый запах сена, который мог бы быть приятным, если бы не горькие нотки полыни, от которой щипало и свербило в носу, а глаза то и дело слезились. Зашедшее всего несколько минут назад солнце ещё красило край неба в пурпурный цвет, но ночная прохлада уже протянула свои длинные пальцы к земле, остужая воздух и забираясь холодными щупальцами под одежду. В этот час дышалось легко, а медленно отходящий ко сну мир очаровывал своими спокойными пейзажами. Только чёртова горькая трава с каждым шагом всё сильнее рвала ноздри и действовала на нервы.

Одинокая фигура скользила по тонкой дорожке, прячущейся от чужих глаз под шипастыми ветками и колючими стеблями. Путник был замотан в несколько слоёв рваного, кое-где прожженного тряпья, там и сям на нём висели тихо звякающие, трещащие, стучащие друг о друга предметы самого странного вида: от небольшого бубна с перьями до связки маленьких белых косточек. Рядом с шестиугольной фляжкой можно было увидеть унизанный блестящими бусинами шнурок, а с плеча свисало некое подобие кисти или метёлки из длинного жёсткого волоса, частично прикрывающее тяжёлую на вид сумку. Чудаковатый странник то и дело прижимал к лицу платок, спасаясь от неприятного запаха.

Вообще, демоны не любили полынь, равно как и места, где она в таких количествах росла. Вот только порядочные демоны понятия не имели, что в некоторых из таких мест могло скрываться за тяжёлым горьким смрадом. Под словом «порядочные» в данном случае не подразумевалось ничего хорошего: серая масса обывателей, проводящая столетия, предаваясь каждый своему греху и фанатично втягивающая в этот самый грех всё больше и больше безвольных жертв; их интересовали лишь наслаждения да игры с людскими душами. Тайны холодных и молчаливых звёзд, окутанные загадочным мраком удалённые от городов уголки их собственного мира, секретные ходы и тропы, колдовство и искусство составления зелий, знаки и символы в древних пыльных фолиантах с хрупкими жёлтыми страницами – всё это было безразлично рядовым жителям Преисподней. Может, в них и жили порок и тьма, но духа приключений, азарта, неутолимой жажды познания захватывающих тайн всего сущего в них не было. Собственно, именно поэтому путь увешанного всякой всячиной чудака лежал мимо любых городов, подальше от скучных обывателей.

Путник остановился и осторожно убрал от лица платок, чтобы вдохнуть пропитанный горечью воздух. Его нос страшно зачесался от густого смрада, а из глаз выкатилось по слезе – почти на месте. Чудак свернул с тропы и направился к крутому склону прямо сквозь колючие заросли. Рвущаяся одежда и царапины на теле его мало интересовали; от запаха полыни язык присох к нёбу, и даже сквозь платок дышать стало практически невозможно. Всё внимание путника приковал к себе невзрачный кустик, свесивший свои побеги вниз, словно уродливая занавеска над дверью. Это растение необъяснимо тянуло и манило, будто желая, чтобы за эту занавеску заглянули, и странный путешественник, повинуясь этому наитию, осторожно отодвинул толстые зелёные плети. Под ними прятался небольшой пятачок сухой серой земли, пыльной и совершенно мёртвой. Проделавший столь долгий путь чудак уткнулся потным лбом в это безжизненное место, закрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул, кривя обветренные губы от омерзительного запаха.

Закутанное в тряпьё тело крупно вздрогнуло, когда его на секунду поглотила тьма, и простой смертный человек удивился бы, сочтя, что коллекционер странных штуковин бесследно исчез в её завихрениях. Для самого путника это было совершенно обычным делом – для него людской мир был лишь комнатой с зеркалом, выйдя из которой можно было обнаружить, что зеркало было односторонним стеклом. Он так любил эти секунды, когда его сердце останавливалось, мышцы словно застывали, становясь прочнее и сильнее, а изо лба появлялись короткие острые рожки. Ощущение накатывающей силы граничило с эйфорией, опьяняло, сводило с ума, вот только наслаждаться им следовало где-нибудь, где не стояла такая жуткая вонь. Демон подался вперёд, зарываясь лицом и ладонями в пыль, и уже через секунду провалился в скрытую под её слоем тайную дверь.

Удушливая горечь пропала из окружающего воздуха. Междумирье встретило привычной тихой пустотой и сотнями самых разных дверей, арок, проёмов, лазов и ходов. В этот момент он был везде, но при этом нигде; его всегда восхищало это место, где пространство и время причудливо искривлялись и искажались, то разбиваясь на множество нитей-потоков, то сходясь вновь. Бесконечное царство пустоты и возможностей. Разные двери вели в разные места, по-разному относились к разным существам, требовали разную плату за проход. Путник беззвучно скользил мимо них, разглядывая как в первый раз. В некоторых дверях были замки. На других – свитки, дощечки, таблички, кольца, кнопки, шнурки, шестерёнки: эти требовали ответа на их загадки. Третьим была нужна вполне материальная плата, и они прозрачно намекали на неё прорезями для монет, окошками для подношений и алтарями для жертв. Демона интересовала тяжёлая металлическая дверь с кованой ручкой, и она относилась к последнему типу. 

Междумирье было двуликим: оно покоилось лишь на гранях множества миров, балансируя над пропастью пустоты. Оно было вполне реальным, но по-настоящему не существовало. Света здесь не было, но любую из дверей можно было отчётливо разглядеть. Соединяя миры, оно их разделяло. Оно было всегда рядом, но мало кто его замечал; если людям странный путник был готов простить их неспособность видеть, то существ более совершенных он за эту слепоту презирал, и на этом презрении основывалось его одинаковое отношение к ним всем. Ангелов и демонов он не любил одинаково.

А вот Междумирье он любил. Гостеприимно открытое для всякого входящего, оно ни за что не выпустит из себя, не получив чего-то за выход, и это завораживало демона, жаждущего изучить каждую дверь, каждую дорогу, каждый путь и каждый мир, в который можно было попасть отсюда. Нужный проход путник заметил сразу, но добраться до него не спешил: сунул палец в огромную скважину в синих воротах, лизнул заманчиво блестящий столбик розовой арки, бросил медную монетку в прозрачный прудик, потыкал рукоятью своей метёлки-кисти в какой-то лаз, из которого незамедлительно донеслось потустороннее бульканье. Палец не отрубило, язык не отсох, монетка быстро исчезла, странный волосатый инструмент не отобрали – и его мозг бережно сохранил всю эту информацию.

Металлическая дверь медленно приближалась с каждым шагом и каждым таким экспериментом, граничащим с шалостью.

Демон чувствовал себя ребёнком, находясь здесь. Он нередко приходил сюда просто так, чтобы нарезать круги по этой непустой пустоте. Междумирье позволяло вытворять с собой всё, чего желала его душа: изучать, искать, тыкать палочкой, пробовать на зуб, зарисовывать и записывать, кидаться всякими предметами. Здесь даже можно было горланить матерные частушки, чего не позволялось делать в том единственном доме, где он чувствовал себя своим. Путник шёл к своему проходу с расслабленной улыбкой на лице. Сегодня он здесь не останется надолго. Он привычным движением положил худую жилистую ладонь на красивую кованую ручку и с силой надавил пальцем на торчащий из неё шип. По металлу беззвучно скользнула блестящая чёрная капелька, щёлкнул замок, и дверь отворилась, обдавая трепещущим теплом Преисподней. Путник поправил свою сумку, бережно прижал её к своему боку и шагнул внутрь.

Или наружу. Ощущение было такое, будто он вышел из наглухо отрезанного от мира бункера и погрузился в хаос мира. Слуха достигла какофония из шума ветра и далёких звуков драки каких-то адских тварей, в нос ударил запах серы, исходящий от спрятавшегося между скалами жёлтого источника. Путник выбрался из узкой ниши в куче бурых валунов, придерживая свою ношу. Нужно было идти: содержимое этой сумки очень ждал тот, кому расстраиваться было противопоказано. При первом же шаге плоский камень уехал из-под опустившейся на него ступни, и демон потерял равновесие.

От падения и порчи его бесценного груза путника спас тот счастливый факт, что он всё-таки был демоном, а всякий демон имел длинный сильный хвост, служащий рулём во время полёта. Вот только переодеться в людском мире до конца он поленился, и великолепные красные штаны с белым ремнём обзавелись шикарным вентиляционным отверстием во всю задницу, когда он этой замечательной частью тела экстренно воспользовался; зато сумка не пострадала. Всё-таки на хвост действительно можно было в случае чего опереться, а ещё им было очень удобно отвешивать эффектные оплеухи и сбрасывать со столов всякие хрупкие предметы. Правда, с этими двумя задачами демон прекрасно справлялся и тогда, когда хвост был спрятан и выглядел как замысловатый узор на задней стороне ног и стопах.   
В гористой местности путник предпочитал летать, но теперь он нёс слишком ценные вещи, чтобы так рисковать, поэтому он шёл пешком и пользовался хвостом как балансиром. Идти отсюда было недолго, около часа. Можно было бы, конечно, сэкономить время и пойти через небольшой шахтёрский посёлок, но демоны-ювелиры чудака со странными безделушками не слишком любили, и это было вполне взаимно. Ещё час его подождут.

Скалистый пейзаж разнообразием не радовал. Почти полчаса увешанная разнообразными побрякушками фигура виляла между грудами камней и редкими колючими растениями, по привычке заметая следы своих ног размеренными движениями хвоста. В какой-то момент тропа резко свернула влево и закончилась крутым обрывом, от которого вдоль скалы тянулась узенькая дорожка, похожая на карниз здания. В раскинувшейся внизу гигантской долине, на самой её середине, сиял огнями ощерившийся башнями город. Какого-то конкретного названия у него не было; кто-то называл его Швефельбергом, кто-то – Серградом, иные выдумывали совсем невероятные варианты, но все сходились в том, что в его названии обязательно должно, так или иначе, присутствовать слово «сера». Было ли это в угоду распространённому стереотипу или по причине нездоровой любви местных к пиротехнике – точно никто и не знает. Издалека город выглядел мрачным, но заманчивым и красивым местом, в котором кипела жизнь. На деле правдой были только первое и последнее: город серы был шумным, сумрачным, беспокойным, местные же представляли из себя жалких обывателей, суетливо носящихся по улицам туда-сюда, преследуя мелкие, незначительные даже в масштабах их собственных жизней цели.

Путник отвернулся от моря огней и осторожно ступил на узкую каменную дорожку. Возможность упасть его ни капли не волновала, но такой исход был нежелателен. Затаив дыхание, он шаг за шагом двигался к своей цели, ведя длинными пальцами по шершавой каменной стене, к которой приходилось то и дело прижиматься всем телом, чтобы не рухнуть в тёмную пропасть. На крыльях было бы гораздо быстрее, но он слишком много времени и сил потратил на то, чтобы получить свою бесценную ношу. Такой тряске он её подвергать точно не станет. Узкая тропа изогнулась в последний раз и вывела демона на ровное плато, поросшее кое-где чахлой желтовато-бурой травой. Почти на месте.

Спуск по пологому склону почти до уровня равнины, на которой блестел тысячами жёлтых глаз город, потом – километра два по прямой, пока не покажется одинокая избушка с небольшим, но ухоженным садиком.

Домик напоминал картинку из детских книжек людей, только искажённую и извращённую чьим-то воспалённым воображением. С ветки раскидистого жёлтого дерева свисали верёвочные качели; к его могучему стволу был прибит белый человеческий скелет. Садик выглядел живо и уютно, пока наблюдатель не удостаивал более пристальным вниманием жуткие растения: вот грядка с колючими овощами кислотных расцветок, дальше – кусты, в ветках которых виднелись не до конца переваренные трупики мелкой живности, по углам дремали крупные хищные растения с внушительными клыками. Коврик у двери был весёлого розового цвета: живьём содранная с одной из адских тварей кожа. Возле порога с надменным видом восседал большой оцелот из цельного куска снежного обсидиана, и путник, прежде чем приблизиться, с вежливым поклоном поприветствовал его.

– Добро пожаловать, Куроо-сан, – проурчал каменный кот, чуть поворачивая голову и кивая гостю.

Демон улыбнулся обсидиановому зверю и вошёл в домик, встретивший его запахом какого-то очередного жуткого варева. Гость снял обувь и оставил её у порога.

– Хвост убери, – потребовал глухой голос.

Из кладовки показался сутулый демон, закутанный в несколько цветастых шалей. Лица видно не было: оно пряталось за длинными высветленными волосами и загнутыми вперёд рогами. Не сказать, чтоб он был низок ростом, скорее, сам Куроо был долговяз, но ему этот демон всегда казался маленьким. В тощих руках хозяина дома находилась крупная бутыль из тёмного стекла, а с запястья свисала маленькая расшитая сумочка – в таких он хранил травы. Куроо покорно спрятал хвост, морщась от едва заметной прохлады, коснувшейся новоявленной дыры в районе копчика, на которую он поспешно натянул ещё один слой тряпья поверх первых двух.

– Я принёс тебе радости, – объявил пришедший, легко проводя ладонью по сумке.

– Заноси, – глухо пробормотал хозяин и скрылся за одной из дверей.

Куроо последовал за ним. Самую дальнюю комнату маленький демон превратил в подобие кухни или лаборатории: вдоль стены стояли в рядок котлы, в шкафах и на полках теснились пузырьки, склянки, баночки, горшки, коробочки, шкатулки. Под потолком висели пучки трав, листвы, какие-то части тел животных и птиц, на столах лежали самые разнообразные ножи, ложки, пипетки, какие-то инструменты и сосуды. Гость осторожно поставил сумку на один из этих столов и потянулся к хозяину дома, надеясь на приветственные объятия, но тот отшатнулся.

– Ты воняешь, – прямо заявил сутулый зельевар, отходя на пару шагов.

Куроо обиженно оскалился, но настаивать не стал: не нужно лишний раз раздражать его. Вместо этого демон-странник расстегнул свою сумку и отодвинул складки плотной ткани, демонстрируя содержимое. Внутри находилось шесть небольших скляночек, закрытых деревянными пробками. От них исходило слабое разноцветное свечение, а внутри словно билось что-то живое.

– Шесть чудесных грешных душ, – представил гость свою добычу.

Он аккуратно выудил из сумки первую склянку и повертел в длинных худых пальцах. Внутри метался маленький розоватый огонёк; если присмотреться, можно было увидеть крошечные ручки и искажённое гримасой личико.

– Прелюбодеяние, – довольно промурлыкал Куроо. – Представляешь, он продал душу за иммунитет к сифилису, вот дурак.

– Ты даже не пытал его? – безо всякой интонации спросил хозяин.

– Ах, Кенма, люди во все времена добровольно и с радостью отдавали мне свои душеньки, – театрально прижал к груди пятерню странник.

Кенма лишь скривил губы в ответ и принял из худых жилистых рук склянку с душой, а после отправил её в шкаф с какими-то жуткими ингредиентами.

– Эта тебе для интерьера, – продолжил Куроо, доставая две голубых баночки с орнаментом снизу и сверху.

На этот раз зельевар одобрительно кивнул и оставил души на столе. За ними последовали ещё две и тоже отправились в шкаф с разнообразными компонентами для самых невообразимых микстур и зелий.

– А теперь десерт, – гордо объявил гость, смахивая со лба угольно-чёрную чёлку, чтобы увидеть реакцию обоими глазами.

Длинная жилистая рука вытянула из сумки последнюю склянку с длинным узким горлышком. За тонким стеклом металась тёмная субстанция, светящаяся меньше всех других. Кенма, стоя напротив, пропустил вдох и поднял голову, показывая бледное лицо.

– Чистейший гнев, – тихо проговорил гость, чуть покачивая сосуд. – От природы злобная душа. Я доводил его целый месяц.

В глазах Кенмы блеснул животный голод. Он тяжело дышал через рот, раскрыв искусанные до крови губы, и как зачарованный смотрел на бьющуюся в склянке душу. Такие он любил больше всего. Подобное радуется подобному – так говорили ещё древние. Сам Куроо предпочитал лжецов и прохвостов, ведь сам был таким, но ему хватало и их эмоций, если так можно назвать то, чем питались все демоны. С Кенмой всё было иначе. Ему было мало просто тянуть из людей их ярость и злобу, он не мог насытиться крохами, но и жить в мире, где людей так много, что ему хватит, он бы не сумел. Кенма был чистейшим воплощением гнева, которое только возможно отыскать во всех измерениях. Он вспыхивал внезапно, не сумев стерпеть чьего-либо раздражающего присутствия, и отголоски его злости докатывались и до других миров, сводя их подчас с ума. Потому он и переселился подальше от города при поддержке его вездесущего и всезнающего наверное-друга Куроо, который вот уже более полувека покупал, ловил, порой попросту крал людские души, полные злости, которыми самый злой из всех демонов и питался.

– Кушать подано, – обнажив длинные клыки в оскале, жестом предложил взять склянку странник.

Кенма протянул за ней дрожащую бледную ладонь медленно, словно боясь, что долгожданное лакомство исчезнет. Он поднёс сосуд к своему лицу, близко-близко, так, что его дыхание осело на стекле. Недаром говорят: предвкушение лучше самого процесса. Вынуть пробку ему удалось раза с третьего: пальцы не слушались, его всего трясло. Душа попыталась выбраться из стеклянной тюрьмы, но демон ловко поймал её двумя пальцами и, запрокинув голову, отправил целиком в рот. Всё кончилось быстро: тусклое, едва заметное свечение исчезло между острых клыков; на секунду Куроо показалось, что за губу зельевара отчаянно уцепилась крошечная ручка, но Кенма с силой сглотнул, поглощая полную гнева душу. Хозяин дома сыто зажмурился и провёл длинным шершавым языком по пальцам, которые секунду назад держали крошечный сгусток энергии. Куроо расслышал тихое довольное урчание и потянулся погладить гневного демона по макушке, но тот отпрянул, морща нос.

– Смой с себя вонь, – потребовал зельевар и снова облизнул руку.

Пожалуй, только этому созданию лжец, вор, ловкач и последний романтик Куроо перечить не смеет, а потому покорно идёт отмываться от впитавшегося в кожу горького запаха полыни. 


	3. Spiel mit mir, spiel mit dem Lügner

«Этот придурок опять тащится к нам»

Чужая мысль прозвучала в голове отчётливо и с неприязнью, а перед глазами на секунду мелькнула приближающаяся фигура в зелёном костюме. Колдун поморщился и положил на стол последнюю старую карту, чёрная рубашка которой была богато украшена золотыми узорами.

«Может, придушим его уже, Тсуму?»

– Что, Сатори-кун, ждёт тебя встреча со старым другом, – протянул лениво маг, указывая на выцветшие карты на столе.

Грубость Осаму он оставил без внимания. Лучше б он тащил уже свой зад внутрь.

«Я не грубый. Я голодный»

– Да что это, – почесал за ухом рыжий демон напротив. – Неделю уже и приметы, и сон вещий, теперь это. Некомфортно, Тсуму-Тсуму.

Сатори-кун, он же Тендо, он же господин Догадка был частым гостем здесь, в скромном обиталище близнецов-колдунов. За последние лет триста он, пожалуй, был единственным, кто общался с ними так часто и близко, но до сих пор не надоел хуже горькой редьки. Наверное, причина была в том, что у добродушного забавного демона капитально поехала крыша, а он, судя по поведению, сидел на ней верхом и с улюлюканьем пришпоривал. Во всяком случае, адекватностью и постоянством Сатори-кун не отличался, склонностью к глубоким размышлениям и логическим цепочкам не страдал, за последовательными действиями замечен не был. В рыжей голове, увенчанной торчащими из стоящей дрыком шевелюры смешными витыми рогами, гастролировал вдоль последней извилины театр абсурда, слившийся за недостатком финансирования с бродячим цирком.

«При этом, Тсуму, он ни разу не тупой, заметь»

Да, с этим колдун был согласен на сто процентов. Тендо нравился ему, а ещё нравился его брату, который обычно был равнодушен ко всему несъедобному – тот факт, что им обоим еда для существования, строго говоря, была не нужна, его не волновал.

«Да заткнись ты. Лучше загадку придумай, я уже замучился»

Атсуму собрал карты и пожал плечами, разглядывая гигантскую барсучью шкуру на плечах Тендо. Этот парень – воплощение хаоса и случайности. Понятно, почему его тревожит такая явная закономерность.

– Попроси Саму погадать на рунах, – посоветовал он. – Может, подскажет чего.

«Не подскажу»

– Эй, Лисонька-кун, – раздалось от стеллажей слева. – А эти грибы за монеты или за загадки?

Постоянный клиент последних лет ста указывал длинным худым пальцем на банку с ядовито-красными шляпками грибов-поджоговиков. Этот тоже нравился Атсуму: патлатый был тем ещё пронырой, и, приходя сюда, превращал маленькую лавку всяких колдовских штуковин в рассадник самых свежих и интересных сплетен со всех концов мироздания.

«А мне эта пародия на бакенеко не нравится. Шутит тупо, и чёлка у него дурацкая»

– Эти за победу в преферанс, – спокойно ответил колдун, получив удовлетворённый кивок ловкача.

С лестницы послышались тихие-тихие шаги, но Атсуму не повернул головы вместе с остальными: где-то на краю его сознания вились бессвязные и размытые мысли о чём-то вкусном и явно содержащем рис. О чём ещё мог думать Осаму, заходя домой?

– Саму-Саму, – с порога набросился на него Тендо, – погадай Догадке-куну на рунах.

– Сатори-кун, дай хоть присесть, – ответил ему колдун, аккуратно продвигаясь между витринами, полками и столами.

Только идёт он не к креслам в углу для гаданий, замечает его близнец. Атсуму улавливает его настроение и намерение и роняет смешок. Морок-гриб, значит?

«Ты тоже не в восторге»

– Лисонька-кун, Лисичка-кун, это то, что я думаю? – роющийся в шкафах демон разглядывает банку с мутным раствором и плавающими там продолговатыми кусками тёмного склизкого нечто.

– Языки птицы-небылицы, Тетсуро-кун, – с гордостью подтверждает Атсуму.

– Он её до полусмерти заболтал, – мрачно комментирует его брат. – А десяток зубов она ему в карты продула.

Демон разражается лающим смехом, сгибаясь пополам и обхватывая длинными руками живот. К нему присоединяется Тендо, и теперь это звучит как стая пьяных шакалов в горах.

«Или как кудахтанье среди крыс»

– Саму-Саму, – напоминает о себе рыжий демон, поддёргивая на себе нелепую барсучью шкуру.

«И где он такого здорового нашёл?»

Аналогичный вопрос мучает и Атсуму, но он не озвучивает его. Сатори-кун всё равно не скажет ничего связного, такая уж у него натура: не помнит прошлого, не заботится о будущем, зато искренне наслаждается моментом. Главное, чтоб порядка в жизни не было. Челкастый демон выбирает какие-то травы, на которые обычно меняет здесь серебро и серный порошок, а братья-колдуны медленно смещаются к дверям: Осаму – с куриной ногой в одной руке и кальяном в другой, Атсуму – с большим веером из перьев чёрного вулканического страуса.

«Выглядишь как королева драмы»

Такое заявление вызывает короткий смешок: оба хороши.

– Куроо-сан, – кривляясь, пародирует кого-то Тендо, ложась узкой грудью на стол под сдавленный смех упомянутого.

Сверху слышится звон колокольчика, а потом – тишина. Осаму закатывает глаза так, что у его брата свербит в глазницах: они знают, кто такой бесшумный и за каким делом к ним пришёл. В лавку проскальзывает худая фигура в зелёном костюме и тут же будто налетает на невидимую стену.

– Хеби-чан, какая встреча! – широко раскидывает руки Куроо, а лежащий на столе рыжий тут же копирует жест.

– А-а-а, Сугуру-кун, – вкрадчиво тянет Атсуму, тихо подходя к пришедшему сзади.

«Долго мы ещё этот цирк для него устраивать будем? Он давно привык»

– Давно не виделись, – точно таким же голосом подхватывает появившийся из тени с другой стороны Осаму.

– Чем обязаны?

– Сам знаешь, лисий хвост, – елейным тоном отвечает пришедший.

Атсуму чувствует поднимающееся в Осаму и в себе самом желание сломать эту тонкую белую шею, выглядывающую из идеально отглаженного воротничка.

– Знаем, – кивает за него брат и скользит вправо.

Они равномерными шагами чуть смещаются по кругу, обходя клиента.

– Что, Дайшо, змеёныши тоже здесь затариваются? – прерывает представление Куроо.

– Заткнись, морда ежиная, – шипит зелёный костюм.

– Я кот! – возмущается патлатый демон.

«Началось»

– Попроси Саму-Тсуму наколдовать тебе хвост как у бакенеко, – советует Тендо. – Они себе лисьи сделали, уж с кошачьим справятся.

– Спасибо, Сатори-кун, мне мой хвост нравится, – вполне доброжелательно отказывается Куроо и чешет свой короткий острый рог.

– Саму-Саму! – снова напоминает Тендо, и Осаму, закатив глаза, идёт в угол, в котором братья устроили место для гаданий.

«Этому легче дать, чем объяснить, почему отказываешь»

Магия – штука требовательная, сложная, порой нелогичная. Она не даётся просто так – уж Атсуму это знает, и прекрасно понимает, почему почти во всех измерениях это искусство забросили. Его брат вырезал свои руны из собственной кости много лет, дожидаясь, пока его тело восстановится, и можно будет снова взять его часть для мучительного и долгого ритуала. Сколько он прочёл над ними заклинаний, сколько обрядов провёл – упорству Осаму завидует всё мироздание, в этом его близнец был уверен. Именно наличие упёртого брата не позволило Атсуму бросить изготовление карт для гадания, на которые помимо прочего шли и лоскуты его кожи. О, он действительно в какой-то момент пожалел, что взялся за это, но в секунду его слабости невыносимый Саму оказался рядом, чтобы разделить с ним тяжёлый груз. Тогда он сказал, что горд иметь такого брата, что восхищается им и его стремлением к тайнам мироздания. Колода карт и мешочек рун – их верные спутники, бесстрастные и правдивые. Символ их вечного единства и нерушимой связи.

«Свали из моей головы с такими пафосными мыслями»

Атсуму не злился на брата. Не по-настоящему. Атсуму не обращал внимания на оживлённую перепалку Куроо и Дайшо в сторонке. Он делал вид, что раскладывает на одной из полок породу из вулкана-смехотворца из далёкого измерения, а сам мысленно наблюдал за братом. Магия всегда требовала платы. Многие её виды – победы над магом. Эту проблему они решили ещё во времена до пирамид в Египте: они загадывали загадки. Несведущие в магии считали, что они это делали от скуки или из вредности, но братья не спешили их разубеждать. Осаму говорит тихо и медленно, тянет рифмованные строчки очередной витиеватой шарады. В шарадах ему равных во все времена не было. Не сиди Атсуму безвылазно в голове брата, он бы и половины не разгадал, но Сатори-кун отвечает без малейшего колебания, бросает явно первое пришедшее на ум слово. Колдун кивает, кладя на стол свой мешочек, в котором тихо гремят руны. Атсуму внезапно замечает, что в лавке стоит застывшая тишина, нарушаемая только тихими шорохами, потрескиваниями и попискиваниями их с братом коллекции диковинок.

– Чудо-мальчик, – с удовольствием произносит нараспев Тендо, поднимая к потолку длинные худые руки с обожжёнными пальцами. – Са! То! Ри!

«Редко ошибается, рыжий чёрт»

Куроо с энтузиазмом осыпает аплодисментами победителя, у Дайшо лицо такое, будто он съел лимон. Пока Осаму зажигает палочку благовоний и просит у высших сил ответа, Атсуму решает заняться Тетсуро-куном, ждущим обмена.

– Сера, серебряные бусины, – бормочет он, выкладывая на стол обычный набор. – В обмен на травки. Жду игры в преферанс. Атсуму кивает и уносит в шкаф полученные вещи, даже не взвешивая: Куроо знает, что с ними шутить не надо.

«Слишком много он знает»

– К тебе придут за помощью, Сатори-кун, – рассказывает Осаму. – Потерпи ещё пару дней.

Дайшо демонстративно откашливается: ему явно не терпится получить своё и уйти отсюда поскорее. Атсуму подкрадывается к нему.

– Ты знаешь правила, – произносит он.

– Чистая душа, – ставит клиент на старый дубовый стол завёрнутую в кожаный мешочек склянку.

«Проверь»

Колдун с интересом склоняет голову на бок, и Дайшо приоткрывает мешочек, из которого немедленно показывается яркое белоснежное сияние. Достойная ставка против того, что он хочет получить.

– Ну что, Сугуру-кун, – мягко начинает Осаму.

– Мы принимаем это предложение, – подхватывает его брат.

Они становятся по обе стороны от Дайшо, лицо которого перекошено напряжением и отвращением. Никто не чувствует себя комфортно, когда близнецы в чёрных шёлковых кимоно с обеих сторон поочерёдно, прерывая друг друга, произносят тихо-тихо слова загадки. Их голоса неотличимы друг от друга, их шёпот сливается с шорохами, доносящимися от самых невероятных артефактов, они пробуждают нечто древнее и могущественное своими речами. Кажется, что во вьющемся от тлеющей палочки благовонном дыме прячется частица той силы, что создала все миры и измерения.

– … мы дадим тебе…

– … то, чего ты так жаждешь…

– … взамен ты только ответишь…

– … на один…

– … вопрос…

– … кто…

– … из нас…

– … лжёт?

Дайшо судорожно сглатывает, вцепляется костлявыми белыми пальцами в галстук: сто семьдесят лет кряду он пытается разгадать их загадку, сто семьдесят лет кряду он терпит неудачи.

– Оба, – хрипло выдыхает он, – вы лжёте оба.

«Да чтоб тебя»

– Это обидно, Сугуру-кун, – безразлично отвечает Осаму, затягиваясь из своего кальяна.

Атсуму чувствует, что брат не вдохнул дым в лёгкие и едва сдерживает смех.

– Саму был с тобой абсолютно честен, – качает головой колдун и отворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда его брат выдыхает белую струю в лицо Дайшо.

Их надоедливый клиент заходится приступом кашля и сгибается пополам под свист и улюлюканье патлатого демона, размахивающего пучком слёз-травы.

«Дался ему этот медальон»

Атсуму едва слышно хмыкает: артефакт и правда для разбирающегося невпечатляющий, зато страшно требовательный.

«Может, скажем ему уже, что он и сам какую-нибудь штуку так заколдовать может?»

Колдун задумчиво берёт в руку склянку с душой и затягивает ленты на мешочке. Дайшо, конечно, страшно их достал, но он часто приносил интересные и дорогие вещицы, чтобы получить право на ещё одну попытку.

«Тсуму, он иной раз годами не появляется»

Тоже верно, но с другой стороны…

«Понял-понял, прекращай. Давай лучше пообедаем перед твоим преферансом»

Тендо, шатаясь, проплывает мимо них и наклоняется над одним из столов, разглядывая розу под стеклянным колпаком. Узкие глаза всё ещё разгоняющего плотный пахучий дым Сугуру внезапно расширяются настолько, что можно разглядеть цвет радужки, и он одними губами поражённо выдавливает:

– Барсук?

Осаму, бесшумно спрятав куда-то кальян, давит их общий приступ смеха. Атсуму сожалеет, что этого не видит Куроо.

– Лисонька-кун, так что насчёт карт?

«Помяни чёрта…»


	4. Verdammt, verbrannt, verloren

Дверь за спиной закрыл до отвратительного вышколенный швейцар с приклеенным к лицу дружелюбно-приветливым выражением. Как кукла. Молодая миловидная девушка за натёртой до блеска стойкой дежурно улыбнулась, показывая ровные, безукоризненно белые зубы. Гость до омерзения идеального пятизвёздочного отеля угрюмо оповещает её о том, что для него номер забронирован, представляется как Бокуто Котаро, по привычке поясняет, что из этого имя, а что – фамилия: у чёртовых европейцев вечно с этим проблемы. Стандартная процедура, приевшаяся настолько, что от неё уже тошно.

Худшие в жизни вещи всегда происходят внезапно. Их не ждут, не предугадывают, не предвидят – отчасти потому они и худшие, что к ним никто никогда не готов. Они сваливаются на голову как хороший такой снегопад с июльского неба, когда все в шлёпках и шортах нежатся в тепле и солнечных лучах. Перед ними беспомощен каждый в отдельности и все вместе.

Идея поселиться среди людей была дерьмовой. Правда, лет сто пятьдесят назад – или когда там он уходил – она казалась единственно верным выходом. С людьми было трудно. Бокуто не старел, следовательно, жить в одном месте он долго не мог. Приходилось переезжать, подделывать документы, приживаться на новом месте, а потом опять всё бросать. И всех. Люди, к которым ангел успевал привязаться либо быстро умирали, либо оставались позади, когда он уезжал, пропадал, инсценировал собственную смерть – одним словом, переезжал. Иногда он брал паузы и селился где-нибудь в одиночестве в своём незримом для людей облике, но такая жизнь быстро надоедала: слишком много напоминаний, слишком одиноко, слишком пусто. И порочный круг замыкался, проклятое колесо Сансары давало оборот: он возвращался к людям, которые быстро уходили из его жизни, напоминая о тех, кого Бокуто потерял раньше. О тех, кого Бокуто потерял во время ужасной войны. А ещё о том, что он согласился бы на ещё одну такую войну с такими же потерями, лишь бы избежать той единственной, что сломала ему всю жизнь. Той потери, что сломала его.

Он помнит: первый день долгожданного перемирия был солнечным и тёплым, ласковый ветер нежно касался пылающих от волнительного трепета щёк, играл в блестящих золотистых перьях, манил туда, где облака неспешно плыли по своим неведомым делам. Небеса в тот день вздохнули с облегчением: после этого перемирия ни одна из сторон уже не смогла бы найти в себе безрассудной смелости, чтобы снова бросить свои обескровленные войска в самоубийственную атаку. Множество цветных искр в тот день поднялись в небо: радующиеся новой надежде ангелы устремились в небеса, блестя на солнце роскошным оперением.

Люди были совсем не похожи на ангелов. В людском обществе были свои собственные нормы, стереотипы и дальше по списку. Чтобы наладить жизнь, нужно влиться в их семимиллиардную компанию, найти себе в ней место; чтобы быть полноценным членом общества, нужно активно участвовать в его жизни, играть по его правилам – так рассудил Бокуто. Люди любят есть, спать и развлекаться – Бокуто ел, спал и развлекался. Но на такую жизнь нужны были деньги, потому что люди не смогли придумать ничего лучше. Кража как вариант не рассматривалась ни при каких условиях, а это значило только одно: работать. Вот таким нехитрым образом бессмертное существо оказалось в аду, только не в том, где бегали другие бессмертные существа, а в бюрократическом. Того не говори, этого не делай, будь вежливым, не показывай усталости, трудись на славу. Поселиться среди людей было дерьмовой идеей.

Однако о возвращении на Небеса речи быть не могло. Хоть среди людей и было тяжело, там было стократ хуже: само это измерение напоминало о таких вещах, которые помнить не хотелось. Спустя столько десятилетий ангелу ещё снился один и тот же кошмар: безразличное яркое солнце светит в мирном голубом небе.

Будто ничего не случилось.

Бокуто забирает отвратительно блестящие ключи, кивает в ответ на тошнотворную фальшивую улыбку работницы отеля и поднимается на лифте: ему нравится ощущение, когда кабинка начинает двигаться или останавливается. Настолько, что даже его отвратительное после перелёта настроение слегка улучшается, и отступает острое желание испортить что-нибудь в этом омерзительном заведении, а ещё лучше – пару раз приложить к своему телу раскалённый утюг или как-то ещё себе навредить. Он специально каждый раз просит номера на верхних этажах: высота его завораживает. Больше всего на свете он любит подниматься над землёй, да так, чтобы было видно далеко, дальше, чем слабые в человеческом облике глаза могут различить. За это, кстати, он любит и самолёты, так сильно, что сам напрашивается в дальние командировки. Ему плевать, насколько нудной будет его работа, главное – он сможет снова подняться в небо и увидеть, что прячется за облаками. В такие моменты он снова чувствует себя живым и целым: полёт для него всегда был лучшим лекарством. Правда, после приземления ему хочется немедленно убиться, даже жаль, что он уже давным-давно благополучно скончался – «ангел» и «мертвец», если подумать, почти одно и то же.

Он так хорошо помнит тот полёт. Было большим удовольствием стоять посреди площади, ощущая босыми ногами тепло камня и метя пышным светло-золотым хвостом вокруг себя. Ещё большим наслаждением было ловко подпрыгнуть и, развернув широкие крылья, сделать ими мощный взмах, поднимающий тело ввысь. Свободный полёт в наконец-то снова мирном небе опьянял, кружил голову, вышибал слезу: это чувство давно забыто, потеряно в огне бессмысленной и кровавой войны. Никто не захочет её продолжать, никто не откроет больше фронт. Города восстановят, жизнь наладят, всё будет хорошо.

Воздушный поток поймать легко: он мягко подхватывает под лёгкие сильные крылья и увлекает за собой в сияющую даль. А потом – вверх, ещё выше, за облака, к весёлому, радующемуся вместе со всеми солнцу. Белые гиганты под ногами, чистая синева над головой, бескрайний простор вокруг. Что ещё может быть нужно в этой жизни? Что за прекрасное чувство: расслабить все мышцы, войдя в пике, несясь вертикально вниз навстречу стремительно приближающейся земле. Какой восторг развернуть крылья, когда остаётся какая-то пара метров, а потом низко-низко пролететь над одним из озёр, задевая ногами прохладную воду. А за озером – равнина, широкая и красивая, глаз не оторвать. Счастье и воодушевление переполняют, бьют через край, сводят с ума.

Лифт останавливается, выпускает, а едва появившийся душевный подъем испаряется. Не сможет он больше летать. Долетался.

Его номер просторный и светлый, с огромными окнами и поразительной ванной комнатой. Всё это до скрежета зубовного доводит своей дурацкой неестественной красотой и идеальностью – фотографии в интернете живее смотрятся. Он знает: это просто отвратительное настроение, оно пройдёт. Рано или поздно. Маленькие плюсы его жалкого существования в мире людей всё же есть, этого отрицать нельзя – это такие вот мелочи. Джакузи, лучший вид из окна, а ещё массажное кресло напротив него, которое спасёт от ноющей боли в спине. Облегчение, которое приносил этот хитрый прибор, иногда было способно заставить его забыть обо всём на свете. Бокуто как раз необходимо вытравить уже из головы навязчивые мысли о том, что именно эту боль вызывает, а потому в кресло он садится немедленно.

Он слишком хорошо помнил, как счастлив был лететь над озером и равниной. Помнил он, и как его прекрасные золотистые крылья отказали. Просто внезапно перестали слушаться и обернулись двумя тяжёлыми и бесполезными кульками перьев на спине. Ангел на скорости врезался в землю, не понимая происходящего, не замечая за наполнившим его ужасом боли от столкновения. Он пропахал своим телом длинную полосу и остался лежать лицом вниз, раскинув бессильные крылья в стороны: из них словно в один момент выкачали жизнь, всю до капли. Доносящиеся сверху крики собратьев ангел слышал как сквозь вату. В голове билась мысль: «это не на самом деле».Он сделал единственное, что мог сделать тогда: закрыл глаза и принялся ждать – его тело, повреждённое от удара о землю, должно было восстановиться, прежде чем он попытается как-то исправить ситуацию. Ангел лежал неподвижно, слушая тяжёлые звуки ударов и душераздирающие вопли. Те, кто был слишком высоко, этого не переживут.

Когда он принял человеческую форму, он надеялся, что это поможет, думал, что когда снова станет собой, всё вернётся в норму. Но его чудесные, горячо любимые им огромные золотистые крылья так и висели на спине мёртвым грузом, отказываясь подниматься к небу. Тогда ангел не мог сойти с места много часов, заливаясь слезами и молясь, чтоб это всё оказалось дурным сном.

Бокуто проснулся в холодном поту в давно выключившемся по таймеру массажном кресле. На часах – пять утра, в планах – встреча в девять, на глазах – слёзы, в голове – каша из мрачных мыслей. В таком состоянии он абсолютно бесполезен, и даже спустя столько десятилетий ему с невероятным трудом удаётся приводить себя в норму и заставлять своё тело и свой разум функционировать. А его тело – та ещё неженка в человеческой форме. Оно требует еды громким урчанием в животе, и голод становится первым шажком к тому, чтобы сбросить с себя последствия кошмара – подавленность и желание выйти из замечательного окна, лицом к которому ангел и сидел. Приходится себе напомнить: не убьётся он так до конца.

Ему необходимо проветриться. Он просто свихнётся, если останется в этом безукоризненном до неприличия номере. Когда Бокуто ехал сюда на такси, он заметил неподалёку небольшое заведеньице с вывеской «24h» и изображениями какого-то фаст-фуда на витринах. Вредная еда делает людей счастливее, а чем он хуже – так решает ангел и немедленно выдвигается в путь, захватив свой рабочий планшет и кучу бумаг: поест и поработает, должно отвлечь.

В холле тихо и пусто, если не считать сотрудников отеля, походящих на манекены. Они просто отвратительны. Бокуто пулей вылетает из здания, не глядя на безупречного швейцара: насмотрелся на стеклянные глаза и фальшивые улыбки. На улице прохладно, ветрено, а ещё какой-то мужик роется в мусорке у кафешки через дорогу, и всё это приносит чувство какого-то удовлетворения – вот оно, настоящее, непритворное. Всё хорошее в любом из миров и измерений должно чем-то уравновешиваться, а если кажется, что минусов в ситуации нет – то жди и гляди в оба, а лучше беги, беги к чёртовой матери со всех ног. Когда поймёшь и увидишь, когда оно тебя настигнет, будет поздно. Бокуто сдерживает нервный смешок, рвущийся из горла, и ускоряет шаг.

По дороге к своей цели он успевает заблудиться и сориентироваться целых два раза. Маленькое приключение почему-то веселит, и в круглосуточное заведение он входит уже с улыбкой на лице – фальшивой, конечно, но сил на неё всё же хватило, а это в его случае уже достижение.

Его всегда радовали странные вещи. Необычные. Такое могло бы разозлить или расстроить кого-то другого, но Бокуто любил влипать в неприятности самого разного масштаба. Можно сказать, таково было его хобби – находить себе и другим проблемы и, естественно, выходить сухим из воды, попутно эффектно превращая эту воду в вино. Даже сейчас, когда он по его собственному мнению был в полной и беспросветной заднице, такие мелочи поднимали настроение. Потерялся и нашёл дорогу без карты и помощи прохожих, вот герой. Плевать, что желудок урчит и ноет, а на то, чтобы добраться до кафешки ушло не десять минут, а почти сорок – он одержал маленькую победу над обстоятельствами. Быть победителем приятно всегда, так ведь?

Заведение, которое Бокуто выбрал для раннего завтрака, вполне отвечает его вкусам: уютное, с кучей жирной дряни в меню и с терминалами, с которых можно сделать заказ, не общаясь лишний раз с персоналом. Крошечный плюсик жизни среди людей – фаст-фуд. Конечно же, он не ограничится порцией картошки или каким-нибудь скромным бургером. Нет, он заказывает самые дорогие и самые пафосные блюда, представленные в меню, а иначе какой смысл? Как говорится, всё или ничего. У ангела ещё целых два часа до встречи, до места отсюда – двадцать минут пешком, уж с картами-то он не заблудится, как по дороге сюда.

Соответственно, разделаться с монструозной башней из говяжьих котлет, соуса, овощей и булок он успеет, даже останется время на огромный стакан – скорее, ведро – клубничного коктейля, в который сверху зачем-то напихали кучу сладостей. Всё-таки еда способна отвлечь его внимание на себя, пусть только на то время, что он занят её поглощением. В чём-то люди всё же хороши. Особенно в башнях из жирной еды, которые не помещаются в рот.

Бокуто знает, что здоровенный азиат в дорогущем костюме, сидящий с таким экстравагантным наборчиком в семь утра в заведении, где даже отдельное меню для завтраков разработать не потрудились – это странно. Это нелепо. Это комично. Что ж, зато так он в центре внимания, и хандрить ему некогда – каждый взгляд в его сторону он уже считает за крошечную победу над обстоятельствами. Остаётся дополнить картину планшетом и очень серьёзным взглядом на его экран.

Случай стандартный: встретиться и уломать на подпись на твоих бумажках. Семьдесят с хвостиком лет практики придают уверенности. Детали скучные, клиент обычный, переводчик в комплекте – плёвое дело, если бы не такое раздражающее. Бокуто, конечно, мастер впарить кому угодно любую непонятную хрень для непонятных целей, да только все эти бумажки и договоры его просто выводят из себя и убивают любое желание всем этим заниматься. А занимается он этим до сих пор по одной простой причине, и это совершенно точно не доход. Дело именно в том, что эта работа для него так сложна и отвратительна. Ангел делает её со скрипом, через мат сквозь стиснутые зубы – и от этого другие проблемы отходят на второй план. Ему просто некогда думать. Он несчастен и задолбан проклятыми договорами и формальностями прямо сейчас, какие ещё мысли о том, что почти два века назад было?

Именно ради того, чтобы замотаться по самые будь здоров на работе, чтобы вечером не иметь сил на самоедство и страдания, Бокуто через полтора часа обжорства и встаёт из-за стола и тащит свою тушу туда, куда его ведёт синяя линяя на карте, заранее раздражаясь и вздыхая. Улицы заметно ожили: народ спешит кто куда, транспорт превратился в непрерывный поток, гудящий, вонючий, злобно сверкающий глазами-фарами. Отвратительно. То, что нужно.

Здание, в котором должна состояться встреча, тоже отвратительно. Бокуто бесится от стильных архитектурных и дизайнерских решений, тихо ненавидит картонный, подчёркнуто вежливый и формальный персонал, с какой-то надеждой ищет хоть одно грязное пятнышко на белоснежной гладкой плитке. В этом потоке дерьма ангел на том единственном месте, где он всё ещё может существовать. Его протаскивают по серии кабинетов, он успевает про себя обматерить каждого, с кем приходится заговорить, и вот, он перед дверью в отведённую для его переговоров комнату. Будущий партнёр – а в том, что они заключат договор, Бокуто не сомневался – пришёл буквально минуту назад, вместе со своим переводчиком. Ангел набирает полную грудь воздуха и толкает омерзительно-белую дверь.

– Добрый день, господа, – приветствует он дряхлого старика и молодого мужчину.

То, что старый немец встречается с ним так далеко от родного ему Шверина – вполне нормально. То, что Бокуто притворяется, что не знает немецкого – глупо. То, что немец не знает английского – странно. Когда переводчик представляет их друг другу и помогает им с обменом тошнотворными формальностями, Бокуто легко узнаёт акцент, и едва не разражается громким смехом. То, что во всей этой ситуации переводчик – японец – это уже сраный цирк. Бокуто поднимает глаза на кудрявого брюнета, встречается взглядом с его строгими тёмными глазами и чувствует, будто его внутренности падают в пустоту, а лёгкие больше не могут принимать кислород. Этот тур переговоров он проиграл.

Это то самое чувство, которое приходит в тот миг, когда ангел расправляет свои широкие, играющие на солнце золотом крылья и прыгает вверх, чтобы поймать ветер и взлететь. 


	5. Ein Herzschlag entfernt

Это случилось внезапно, как раз тогда, когда уже не осталось сил верить в ту самую судьбоносную случайность, которая ворвётся в твою рутину дуновением свежего ветра и принесёт в неё ту самую мелкую деталь, которая существование превратит в жизнь. Вот уже несколько десятилетий не происходило ничего существенного: жизнь в разных точках мира была на удивление одинаковой везде: всё сводилось к кругу работа-дом-работа, потому что больше заниматься было нечем. Люди вокруг менялись, но в любом месте и в любое время компания подбиралась как по образцу. Новыми были только имена, лица и костюмы. В этот раз он, наконец, вернулся в Японию, поселился на юге префектуры Мияги в небольшом городке, снял квартирку в обычном районе. Казалось бы, просто ещё одно повторение уже пройденного пути. Разве что позволил себе сделать документы на то имя, которое считал настоящим – Савамура Даичи, именно в таких кандзи, какими оно писалось изначально.

Это был чудесный весенний день, и от того, что он был приятным, он не становился особенным: такой же был вчера, такой же будет завтра, таких вообще в жизни много. Солнце пригревало, птицы пели даже в городе, на улицах пахло свежестью и обновлением, но всё это – лишь иллюзия нового начала. Приятная, но иллюзия. И всё равно на лицо просилась улыбка, когда в обеденный перерыв ноги сами несли в приятное кафе на углу улицы: хорошее настроение стоило отметить приятной мелочью вроде стаканчика хорошего кофе, ведь иначе оно быстро улетучится, выдохнется как парфюм с рубашки, и что тогда?

Днём Даичи бывал здесь не так часто, всё больше к вечеру, когда работа оставалась только бумажная, и разницы, где её делать, не было. Сейчас в руках не было пухлой папки, а в голове – кучи дат, имён и мест, так что дышалось как-то легче. Он вошёл в кафе, выглядывая себе местечко по пути к кассе, и именно в этот миг его жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после».

В него кто-то на полном ходу врезался, да так, что сохранить равновесие удалось лишь чудом. Повернувшись, Даичи увидел перед собой невзрачного, будто лишённого всех красок мужчину примерно своего роста.

– Простите, я зазевался, – обеспокоенно извинился незнакомец, потирая плечо. – Вы не ушиблись?

У Даичи ком в горле встал. Сколько раз на него наталкивались? Сколько раз с ним заговаривали прохожие, попутчики, другие случайные люди? И почему сейчас он чувствует себя идиотом и с трудом делает вдох, чтобы ответить?

– Ничего страшного, – произносит он, и по лицу расползается дружелюбная улыбка.

– С меня кофе, – фыркает незнакомец, – в качестве компенсации.

Даичи честно пытается отшутиться и отказаться, но выходит нескладно, нервно, ломко. Не получается, одним словом.

– Совесть будет мучить меня до конца моих дней, – картинно вздыхает человек, и возразить ему почему-то не получается.

Первую мелочь Даичи подмечает, когда мужчина поворачивается к нему левой стороной лица: на светлой коже рядом с глазом красуется тёмное пятнышко – круглая родинка. Эта деталь притягивает к себе внимание, и Савамура ловит себя на том, что бессовестно пялится. Новая, незнакомая, неожиданная ситуация выводит из равновесия, волнует и интригует, а Даичи делает самую глупую вещь в своей жизни: говорит, что должен бежать и смывается из кафе, едва получив в руки стакан кофе. Ему нужно подумать. Осмыслить.

На обратном пути он с наслаждением втягивает свежий весенний воздух, заслушивается песнями птиц, а с неба ему светит радостное солнце. Внутри всё поёт и переворачивается с каждым глотком ароматного кофе, сердце совсем по-человечески бьётся в груди, и внезапно приходит понимание: его жизнь ценна. Каждый её миг важен. Такое простое, очевидное заключение, но для Даичи это открытие, ошеломительное и внезапное. Вдохновляющее. Вот оно, новое начало, которого он так ждал.

Вернуться в кафе получается только в понедельник: начальник заваливает бумагами так, что больше думать о чём-то ещё на выходных сил и времени не хватает. В перерывах между шуршанием надоедливыми документами Даичи закрывает глаза, пытаясь воскресить перед внутренним взором образ незнакомца из кафе, но получает только размытое светлое пятно и вполне обычную родинку, поглотившую всё его внимание. Люди редко бывали такими: обыкновенными, но ни на кого не похожими. Человек, которого Савамура видел в своей жизни в общей сложности всего пару минут, был глотком свежего воздуха в этом зацикленном мире.

Поэтому в понедельник, такой же солнечный и чудесный день, он снова идёт в кафе на углу. Стоя в очереди к кассе, Даичи оглядывает помещение, но уже не в поисках места, а в попытке найти врезавшегося в него недавно человека с милой родинкой у левого глаза. Знакомого светлого пятна нет ни за одним из столиков, и приходится отогнать сжавшее грудную клетку разочарование. Может, сегодня он занят, и появится завтра.

А потом на него неловко налетают и почти сшибают с ног.

– Извините, я… – начинает знакомый голос, но осекается.

Даичи смеётся: от нелепого совпадения и от облегчения. Человек хлопает его по плечу и широко улыбается, а Савамуре кажется, что такой улыбкой можно лечить рак – вот ещё одна мелкая деталь.

– Один раз – случайность, а два – уже закономерность, – подмечает он и получает энергичный кивок в ответ.

– Мироздание решило швырять меня в Вас, пока я не пойму, какой урок оно мне хочет дать, – с серьёзным лицом произносит незнакомец, но в его голосе звенит смех.

– У меня есть ещё минут сорок, – легко выдаёт Даичи. – Возможно, стоит объединить усилия.

Незнакомец снова улыбается, и по-человечески слабое сердце Савамуры ощутимо пропускает удар.

– Для начала я куплю извинительный кофе, – предлагает он, и тут же добавляет: – Возражать бесполезно.

А Даичи и не возражает. Смотрит на то, как человек светлыми тонкими пальцами обхватывает стаканы, которые ему протягивает бариста, и замечает для себя ещё одну деталь: венки просвечивают из-под прозрачной кожи. Хочется коснуться этих рук, обвести эти голубые линии, очертить выступающие розоватые костяшки. Нельзя, напоминает себе Савамура. Не в этой ситуации. Не в этой культуре. Не в этом мире.

Незнакомец выбирает место у окна, где весеннее солнце добирается своими лучами до столика. Даичи чувствует себя человеком: настоящим, хрупким, смертным. Необременённым тяжёлыми воспоминаниями, не имеющим мёртвых, теперь уже бесполезных крыльев за регулярно ноющей от их тяжести спиной. Живым.

А незнакомец напротив улыбается и сияет в ярком свете весеннего солнца. Он не блёклый, каким показался сначала. Он – в нежных оттенках, которые не режут глаз. Акварельный. У него густые пепельные волосы, горящие серебром в таком освещении, и эта деталь сводит с ума: такие Даичи видел только у старых людей, а этому и тридцати не дашь. Корни тоже светлые – либо цвет свой, либо красился он совсем недавно.

Даичи не помнит нити их разговора, не следит за ней, лишь отвечает автоматически, но это не автоматизм скучающего за давно приевшимися монотонными действиями человека. Это автоматизм, происходящий из непринуждённости и естественности. Они не спрашивают имён друг друга, возраста, профессии, происхождения, и это сильно упрощает задачу: не нужно ничего выдумывать и следить за связностью и цельностью легенды. Людям нельзя рассказывать о загробной жизни: узнают сами. Потом.

А этому рассказать хочется. Прямо так дождаться очередной недолгой паузы и выпалить «а знаешь, у меня есть нимб, и я сбежал с Небес». Почему-то кажется, что ему можно доверить такую вещь. Но Даичи старательно запрещает себе поднимать эту тему и рассказывает о весне, которую застал лет двадцать назад в Париже, но всё ещё помнит, будто был там вчера. Его собеседник – прекрасный слушатель, заинтересованный и живой. Он переплетает свои светлые пальцы, складывает указательные домиком, касается их кончиками нежно-розовых губ, уголки которых приподняты в мягкой улыбке – это ещё одна крошечная мелочь, ещё один пунктик в списке ассоциаций с ним.

Человек говорит мягко и плавно, голос у него высокий и тёплый, вполне подходящий кому-то настолько воздушному. Он очень интересный, когда рассказывает. И опять его руки: длинные пальцы правой упираются в раскрытую ладонь левой, легко и без хруста прогибаются в суставах, а на внутренней стороне обоих запястий ходят туда-сюда тонкие сухожилия, натянутые как струны. Вот бы посидеть так подольше, понаблюдать за ним ещё, заметить и запомнить больше таких мелочей. 

Расстаться приходится совсем скоро: перерыв заканчивается, нужно возвращаться на работу.

– Будь осторожен, – просит ангел неловкого нового знакомого, а тот награждает новой ослепительной улыбкой.

– Буду.

День за работой плавно перетекает в вечер, а вечер – в ночь. Даичи сидит один в съёмной квартирке, которая теперь кажется совсем пустой. На бумагах сосредоточиться просто нереально: все мысли об акварельном человеке из кафе. Хочется купить кисти и краски, нарисовать на огромном листе его в полный рост, разбавляя водой до прозрачности, увешать всё своё жилище такими рисунками, а рядом с постелью повесить портрет, на котором он улыбается так открыто и обезоруживающе. Он хочет видеть это лицо каждое утро, просыпаться под звуки этого голоса, а ещё лучше – принимать на ночь свою неутомимую ангельскую форму и наблюдать много часов подряд, как этот человек спит. Всё же люди смогли его удивить.

Той же ночью, лёжа без сна и глядя в потолок, он приходит в своих размышлениях ко вполне логичному выводу. Если этот человек своим появлением способен изменить устоявшийся за много десятилетий ритм жизни, то следует обратить на него внимание. Как он там говорил? Мироздание пытается дать урок? Ему он просто необходим, этот обычный-необычный человек из кафе на углу, и Даичи решает впервые за много лет попытаться наладить хорошие, дружеские отношения. Он немного волнуется, что мог подзабыть, как вести себя с людьми в нерабочих ситуациях, или что он может не понравиться при более близком знакомстве.

Ободряет он себя словами Нишинои, который поддержал его решение уйти к людям. Он тогда при всех сомневающихся громко и уверенно сказал, что Даичи точно приживётся в новом мире и всем понравится. После этих слов последние, клубящиеся на самом краю сознания сомнения без следа исчезли, и сейчас эта фраза по-прежнему придавала уверенности, хоть и была произнесена нетерпеливым стражем, чтобы заткнуть шепчущихся и косящихся ангелов.

Во вторник Даичи чувствует себя немного невыспавшимся, но с нетерпением ждёт обеденного времени, когда можно будет пойти за стаканом кофе. Человеческое тело требует кофеина, уставшая от бессмертия душа – общения и радости. Из офиса он вылетает пулей, буквально сбегает за целых десять минут до начала своего перерыва. В очереди на него никто не налетает, но он уже приметил пепельную макушку на прежнем месте.

– Даже не врежешься в меня сегодня? – вместо приветствия спрашивает Даичи, подходя к человеку за столиком.

– Решил, что сегодня посижу, – улыбается тот в ответ и делает приглашающий жест светлой ладонью.

– Мой день прошёл зря, – наигранно огорчается ангел, садясь напротив.

– Я могу тебя обнять, если станет легче, – со своей неподражаемой улыбкой предлагает собеседник.

От желания коснуться этого человека у Савамуры покалывает ладони.

– Ты меня спасёшь, – посмеивается Даичи.

Человек немедленно поднимается с места, нависает над столом и обнимает его за плечи. В полупрозрачном на вид теле силы оказывается много, по крайней мере, для простого смертного, и объятия выходят крепкими, душевными: захочешь не ответить – не сможешь. Пальцы смыкаются на чужой спине где-то в районе лопаток.

– Отличный парфюм, – комментирует новый знакомый, когда они снова усаживаются.

– Шикарный свитер, – отвечает комплиментом на комплимент Даичи.

Он разглядывает обделённую до этого момента вниманием одежду – вот ещё одна мелочь, которую память старательно сохраняет. На человеке мягкий бежевый свитер, скорее всего из кашемира, а на вешалке за его спиной – лёгкий тренч на пару тонов темнее. Светлая и тёплая гамма, уютная и мягкая – совсем как сам хозяин этих вещей. Ангел чувствует, что всё больше увязает в своём случайном знакомом, но его такое положение дел вполне устраивает.

Он действительно обычный, среднестатистический, даже нехарактерный для азиата цвет волос можно объяснить модой на окрашивание. Его очарование состоит из мелких деталей, незначительных и обычных по отдельности. Он обхватывает стакан обеими руками. Он прикрывает глаза, когда подносит его к лицу. Он часто касается шеи, скул и губ кончиками пальцев или костяшками. Он смотрит в глаза, хотя в японской культуре это не принято. Его светлые брови по форме напоминают пёрышки. Из ряда ровных белых зубов слегка сильнее, чем это обычно бывает, выдаются кончики клыков. Он не смеётся, только улыбается. У него выразительная мимика. Под рукавом его кашемирового свитера прячутся тонкие полоски кожаных браслетов. В каждом ухе блестит несколько крошечных серёжек из светлого металла – не заметишь, пока не присмотришься. Его интонации напоминают какого-то певца или поэта – или это просто общая особенность японского языка, от которого Даичи успел отвыкнуть за несколько десятилетий на Западе?

В этот раз они покидают кафе вместе. Человек надевает свой тренч, но не застёгивает его. На шею он аккуратно вешает сложенный вдвое нежно-голубой шарф. Савамура думает, что странновато, наверное, выглядит в толстовке: пусть солнце уже пригревает, а деревья одеты в зелёную дымку, ветер всё ещё не летний, то и дело пробирающий холодом. Чуть отойдя от кафе на углу, они останавливаются, чтобы попрощаться.

– Кстати, я понял, на что мне намекало мироздание, – оповещает акварельный собеседник.

На его лицо ложится золотистый солнечный свет, так что кожа кажется фарфоровой, сияющей, а пепельные волосы так и искрятся.

– На что же? – неспешно тянет Даичи, желая любоваться этой картиной хоть на секунду дольше.

– Есть много прекрасных мест для встречи помимо этого кафе, – человек с улыбкой протягивает маленький бумажный прямоугольник. – Позвони мне. Или напиши.

А после они расстаются. У Даичи нет с собой визитки, нет ни одного клочка бумаги, где можно было бы написать контакты, поэтому он просто обещает связаться в ближайшее время, и долго смотрит вслед удаляющейся светлой фигуре. Он замечает, что походка у этого человека лёгкая и плавная, он будто и не касается ступнями влажного тротуара.

Уже дома он рассматривает маленький бумажный прямоугольник нежного кремового цвета. На нём дважды напечатаны имя и фамилия – кандзи и латиницей. Четыре иероглифа перечёркнуты оранжевой ручкой, а рядом подписано катаканой «Суга» – первая часть фамилии. Даичи обращает внимание на ромадзи и улыбается: имя написано как «Коши», без обозначающей долготу «у». Эту букву иностранцы с поразительным упорством пишут и произносят, хотя по скромному мнению японца со стажем в столетия Савамуры этого делать не следует. Эта мелкая деталь почему-то приковывает к себе внимание, совсем как родинка или руки теперь уже не безымянного нового знакомого.

Подписаться в социальной сети, набрать сообщение – дело пары минут. До нажатия кнопки «отправить» – меньше секунды, ровно один удар по-человечески хрупкого и живого сердца. Это случилось внезапно, как раз тогда, когда Даичи уже перестал ждать ту самую судьбоносную случайность по имени Сугавара Коши, который ворвался в его рутину дуновением свежего ветра и принес в неё множество мелких деталей, которые существование превратили в жизнь. 


	6. Halb Nichts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samsas Traum - Heiliges Herz

Он был расстроен, разозлён, вымотан, унижен, но не это было худшим.

Его карманы были пусты, а голову переполняли назойливые мысли. Серный город гудел и шумел вокруг, но все эти звуки доносились как сквозь толщу воды. Он шёл вдоль мрачных улиц, петлял по тёмным переулкам – делал всё, чтобы сделать свой путь как можно более долгим. Но не останавливался. Перестать переставлять ноги было равносильно смерти, в этот раз окончательной. Его сердце не билось, заставить себя дышать он не мог. Если он на секунду прекратит движение, то так и останется стоять. Застынет, замрёт, задеревенеет. Покроется со временем грязью и какой-нибудь ядовитой растительностью. Проведёт здесь, на этих уродливых улицах весь остаток вечности.

Погибнет.

Улицы сворачивают вновь и вновь, перекрёстки один за другим остаются позади, над головой то и дело разрываются с хлопками и свистом фейерверки. Под ногами – холодный камень мостовой, отполированный сотнями тысяч ног. Впереди – очередной грустный взгляд.

Он украл эту душу уже почти двести лет назад. Она была чистой, сияющей, притягательной. Он впервые увидел её, когда ей не было ещё двадцати – точного возраста он не помнит, но она была ещё совсем ребёнком. Она не могла кормить его: безгрешные души ничего не могут предложить демонам. Зато она смотрела на него огромными карими глазами и, казалось, забиралась взглядом под кожу.

Город серы ему идеально подходил. Он был огромным и оживлённым, в нём действительно были возможности. Сюда вели все дороги в Преисподней, отсюда был единственный путь в людской мир – чёрная арка из монолитной глыбы, которую постоянно охраняли шесть стражей. А ещё город был отвратительным, грязным, провонявшим серой, дымом и порохом, и своей мерзостью напоминал одного эгоистичного демона, укравшего светлую душу забавы ради.

Она не была глупой, но положила глаз на классического плохого парня как дурочка. Жаль, тогда не было кино и слезливых романов, которые могли бы её предупредить, что это хорошо не кончится. Но надо отдать ей должное: она за ним не бегала. Скорее, он уделял ей своё внимание, будто бы нехотя и по чужой указке, а она и нарадоваться не могла. А ему нравилось держать смазливую девчонку в своей власти, ему было интересно, сможет ли он испортить её, приглушить яркое сияние чистой души, испачкать и извратить такое невинное создание.

Конечно же, ему самое место в этой грязной дыре. Такие как он на лучшее права не имеют. Да и кому оно, это лучшее, надо? Он в последний раз сворачивает и идёт к обыкновенной высотке, каких в этом районе около сотни. Может, демоны есть, были и навсегда останутся ведомыми своими инстинктами и страстями животными, но живут они не в пещерах, в большинстве своём предпочитают дома или квартиры. Губы трогает улыбка при невесёлой мысли об адских соседях – уж здесь-то они в прямом смысле адские, смертным кожаным мешкам жаловаться не на что. Поднимается он по лестнице, наивно и тщетно надеясь не дойти до пятидесятого этажа.

За свою жизнь она сильно менялась несколько раз, но кое-что в ней оставалось неизменным: поразительная чистота и болезненная привязанность к загадочному человеку в зелёном, наделённому изысканными манерами и дурным нравом. Сначала он должен был учить её каллиграфии: ей было трудно управляться с капризной кистью, но родители настаивали на том, что их дочь должна владеть этим искусством в совершенстве. Потом, когда он уезжал в тогда ещё столичный Киото, она каким-то немыслимым образом уговорила родителей отпустить её с ним. Жизнь в большом городе пришлась ей по вкусу, но не изменила её в худшую сторону.

Свой секрет он раскрыл, когда она начала подозревать неладное. Ей тогда было уже тридцать, и он к тому моменту шесть раз успел разбить её сердце. Когда демон в зелёном появился в её жизни в седьмой раз, он был молод и свеж, как в первый день их знакомства, и в тот вечер она задала лишь два вопроса. Она хотела знать кто он – и он явил ей свой истинный облик. Она спросила, будут ли они вместе, если она отдаст свою душу. Он солгал.

Он поднимался долго, но боль и усталость так и не пришли – мёртвым мышцам всё равно. Он давно решил, что считает себя трупом. Пролёт за пролётом, ступень за ступенью, за каждым поворотом – такая же лестничная клетка, как и все предыдущие. Замкнутый круг, бесконечный и выложенный шершавой плиткой, сводящий с ума и вырывающий из пересохшего горла нервный смех.

Он понял, что натворил. Не сразу, но до него дошло. Ей было тридцать семь, и свет её души в прозрачной склянке с каждым днём очаровывал его всё сильнее. Правду говорят: к светлым людям тянутся. Никто во всём мироздании устоять перед ними не в силах. Она пронесла свой свет сквозь свою юность, не утратила его к зрелому возрасту, хотя обычно люди к этому времени обрастали целой коллекцией злых дел и помыслов.

Он понял, но было поздно. Душа слишком долго была отделена от тела, вернуть её не получилось бы. Он вернулся и впервые просил прощения. На коленях, в слезах, целуя подол её скромного кимоно. Она приняла его даже в восьмой раз, и ему оставалось лишь поражаться её непостижимой милости и безграничному всепрощению.

Пятидесятый пролёт остался позади. Он остановился перед дверью, всё не решаясь наполнить лёгкие воздухом. Хуже всего он чувствовал себя именно в такие дни. Он расстроен, разозлён, вымотан, унижен, но не это худшее. К этому он привык. Он в полнейшем отчаянии и он осознаёт всю глубину своей вины. К этому привыкнуть невозможно. Он открывает дверь и шагает внутрь квартиры, будто выходя на эшафот.

– Я дома, – его шёпот хриплый, еле слышный, но этого достаточно.

– Добро пожаловать домой, – отвечают ему, и мёртвое сердце сжимается.

Он не поднимает взгляда, но знает: она выходит к нему. Её шаги сами собой бесшумны, но её движение выдаёт противоестественный омерзительный лязг.

Её тело дожило до поразительных по тем временам девяноста восьми лет. Он много раз покидал её на несколько лет подряд, но теперь он уходил ради поисков. Он должен был найти способ спасти её. Душа, извлечённая из живого тела, не могла попасть на испытание Лабиринтом, а это означало, что в загробном мире они воссоединиться не могли. Если душа, которую украли или отняли, умудрялась сбежать из зачарованной склянки, то её путь лежал на Небеса, где она обретала вечное блаженство, питая своим абсолютным счастьем мир ангелов. Если человек продавал душу добровольно, то она, освобождаясь, отправлялась на вечные муки в Преисподнюю, чтобы поддерживать жизнь в землях демонов. О вариантах с использованием души в качестве платы за магию, ингредиента для зелья или еды речи в их случае не шло – верный путь к её бесследному исчезновению не устроил обоих.

– Сугуру? – её голос никогда не был резким или визгливым, как у многих других девиц.

– Я подвёл тебя, Мика, – хрипит он, не поднимая глаз. – Снова.

Конец своего пути в мире людей она предчувствовала, и потому они успели подготовиться. Временную меру они нашли давно, ещё когда на её лице не проступили морщины. Это было жестоко, гораздо гуманнее было бы просто разрушить её душу, быстро и безболезненно, но она не хотела отказываться от Сугуру, а он не мог её отпустить. Он был слишком слаб духом и слишком эгоистичен, и потому снова обрёк её на страдания. Он нашёл себе тысячу и одно оправдание, он обещал себе и клялся, что больше не будет ошибаться, но все его дороги вели к её мучениям. Они провели ритуал, древний и сложный, но в деталях сохранившийся на страницах многих магических книг. Теперь она по древним законам принадлежала ему, была накрепко привязана магией. Её желание всё же исполнилось, пусть в извращённой и вывернутой наизнанку форме.

– Ещё нет, – шепчет она: ей тяжело говорить в полный голос. – Ты всё ещё борешься.

– Я опять проиграл.

Спасти Мику было возможно, и это было надеждой и пыткой одновременно. Демон быстро нашёл легенду о древнем медальоне, оставшемся с тех времён, когда вера ещё не поделила загробный мир на рай и ад, умерших – на ангелов и демонов, а магия ещё не была заброшена и забыта. Тогда души людей часто утаскивали в потусторонний мир – как рабов, как игрушки, как еду. Медальон, о котором узнал Сугуру, был способен зафиксировать душу: она обретала плотность, и её больше не тянуло ни в царство покоя, ни в бездну страданий. Эта магия, конечно же, требовала своей платы, но демон был готов на такие сравнительно малые жертвы.

Вот только на столь необходимое украшение наложили лапы два вредных, отвратительно упёртых колдуна, и иначе как за правильный ответ на глупую загадку они его отдать отказывались. Сугуру иногда казалось, что этого самого правильного ответа попросту нет. Сто семьдесят лет они трепали ему нервы и требовали всё новые и новые артефакты за каждую новую попытку, но чёрта с два он оставит всё как есть. Однажды он получит медальон и исправит то, что натворил.

Он заставляет себя поднять глаза и посмотреть на неё. Она снова молода и красива, на ней богатое зелёное кимоно, подол которого образует широкий блестящий круг на полу у её ног. Она улыбается и делает пару шагов навстречу, хромая и лязгая цепью, тянущейся от её тонкой лодыжки к тяжёлому заколдованному шару, на котором начертаны её имя и годы жизни. Сугуру знает: она непрерывно мучается страшной болью от грубости металла и тяжести груза, который держит её здесь, с ним. А Мика знает, что он мучается этим знанием, и потому вот уже больше столетия прячет израненную ногу вместе с тяжёлым шаром под полами одежды.

Она протягивает тонкую руку, безмолвно прося коснуться её, и Сугуру выполняет её желание: осторожно и невесомо проводит пальцами по тыльной стороне её ладони. Хрупкая рука подёргивается рябью, вздумаешь сжать – пальцы пройдут насквозь и сомкнутся на пустоте. От души Мики исходит белоснежное свечение.

Ярче чистых душ сияют только те, что полны чистого счастья. 


	7. Stahlgraues Glas

Мекленбург-Передняя Померания оказалась не самой приятной из федеральных земель Германии. Если смотреть на природу и климат, Бокуто предпочёл бы Баварию или Баден-Вюртемберг – тёплые южные земли, по автобанам которых кататься одно удовольствие. И почему его не могло занести туда, в этот край зелёных холмов, на которых куда ни глянь – везде романтичные руины сказочных средневековых замков? Нет, ему надо было рвануть на север страны, туда, где дождь лил в среднем дней по двадцать в месяц, зимой и летом по температуре было одинаково никак, а солнце если и появлялось, то в его мечтах. Если же смотреть по языку, то ему было бы легче в Ганновере или его окрестностях, где немцы говорили на немецком, а не на хрен-его-разбери-каком. Нет же, взялся работать там, где новые коллеги говорили на каком-то диалекте, который он понимал довольно смутно, что уж про разговоры на нём говорить. 

Короче, переезд оказался дерьмовой идеей. Следовало бы давно об этом догадаться: вот он увидел штатного переводчика какого-то дряхлого богатенького немца, а вот он уже мчится на всех парах переводиться в шверинский филиал. Месяца не прошло, как отчалил он из родной Японии на далёкий чуждый Запад. Ай да молодец. Как обычно.

В Шверине всё с самого начала пошло так, как он любит – отвратительно. Во-первых, осень там радовала просто омерзительной погодой. Дождь, слякоть, но не грязь – за улицами здесь всё-таки следили. Во-вторых, чёртовы немцы требовали отдельной бумажки на каждый чих, и от этого уже через неделю обитания в этой стране хотелось выть. В-третьих, он регулярно заявлялся в офис их нового партнёра, а ему в качестве переводчика подсовывали кого угодно, но не того азиата. И вот последнее не лезло просто ни в какие ворота.

В Испанию они с начальником уехали. Ишь ты. На неделю. А за кем, спрашивается, Бокуто через полмира нёсся сломя голову? Нет, конечно, рациональная его часть спрашивала, а чего он, собственно, ждал. Они с этим переводчиком парой слов перекинулись вне переговоров, Бокуто даже визитку его заполучить умудрился. Конечно, толика разочарования от её детального изучения всё же осталась: имя и фамилия были напечатаны всего один раз, латиницей, а Бокуто латиницу не любил. Акааши Кейджи – для европейцев всего лишь непривычный набор их безликих букв. Ничего не значит. А вот если записать то же самое в кандзи – это другое дело. У кандзи есть свой характер, своя история, душа, если угодно. Наверное, именно поэтому Бокуто неделю подряд перебирал всевозможные сочетания иероглифов с таким чтением. Его изрядно развеселил случай, когда он пришёл в офис навести справки об этом переводчике, и симпатичная немочка за потёртым столом назвала его «херр Акааши». Тогда Бокуто дотерпел ровно до того момента, как дошёл до курилки, а там он не смог больше сдерживать истеричный хохот, да такой, что сотрудники компании хотели вызвать ему скорую. 

А ещё он долго смеялся, когда его самого впервые назвали херром. Головой-то он понимал, что это что-то типа его родного «сан», но смешно всё равно было. Сильнее его разбирало только в те годы, когда он работал во Франции, и его называли «мосьё Бокуто», да ещё и с ударением на последний слог. Нет, в оригинале-то его фамилия вообще ударения не имела, так что ставь, европеец, куда хочешь, но такой вариант был просто уморителен. А вот немцы отчётливо выделяли первый слог, и это звучало внушительно. 

Поселился Бокуто на окраине, снял квартиру, которую его привыкшая к крошечным пространством японская душенька принимала за целую виллу. Когда на работе спросили, как он устроился, он даже пошутил, что утром трижды успел заблудиться в этом огромном жилище. Немцы сначала не поняли, а когда он шутку объяснил – с удовольствием посмеялись. Бокуто тогда с облегчением выдохнул: по всему миру он слышал россказни, что чувства юмора у немцев нет в принципе. 

Короче, жилось ему нормально, всё шло стабильно: работа в общей сложности часов на шестнадцать в сутки, сон. Если честно, Бокуто в какой-то момент начал сожалеть, что не переехал в Германию раньше – уже ради таких порций в кафе стоило здесь жить. На второй день пребывания в стране он зашёл перекусить в небольшое уютное заведеньице, заказал блюдо, значившееся в меню под названием «салат лёгкий». Оказалось, что в понимании немцев «лёгкий» – это сорокасантиметровое блюдо с горой овощей, увенчанной кусками мяса в соусе, толщиной с его палец каждый. Что сказать, Бокуто наелся. 

А через неделю в город вернулся Акааши со своим херром как-его-там. Бокуто пытался выследить его целых четыре дня, и лишь на пятый ему улыбнулась удача. Он тогда опять вызвался отвезти через полгорода здоровенную папку бумаг; никто из коллег не возражал – мало кому хотелось выходить из тёплого сухого здания под ливень. Небо в Шверине было странным: оно напоминало потрескавшееся стекло, но было серого цвета, совсем как сталь. Из раскинувшейся от горизонта до горизонта тучи нещадно лило вот уже который день подряд, и в общественном транспорте все пассажиры были хмурые и мокрые. 

Когда он приехал в офис фирмы-партнёра, его встретили ахами-охами и отправили в кафетерий, предварительно отобрав верхнюю одежду, воды в которой было больше, чем в его вчерашней презентации очередного проекта. Большой босс, которому надо было отдать бумаги, был не на месте, и раньше, чем через два часа приезжать не собирался, а потому Бокуто мог спокойно пристроиться в углу с кофе и копаться в своём чудом пережившем путешествие под ливнем планшете. Именно тогда он и увидел знакомую тёмную макушку. Акааши со стаканом в руке двигался к незанятому столику у противоположной стены, а Бокуто на пару мгновений завис, наблюдая за ним. 

Он снова это почувствовал: будто все внутренности куда-то рухнули. Он как во сне встал и приблизился к переводчику, не ощущая под ногами пола. Только бы не переволноваться и случайно не выдать чего-то нечеловеческого. Нельзя, чтоб кто-то заметил неладное. Бокуто лишний раз напомнил себе: если воспользуется своим ангельским чутьём, хоть немного, хоть на секунду, то может не удержать и другие вещи, которые людям видеть не надо. Нужно было сосредоточиться на обычных, вполне естественных чувствах: зрении, слухе, обонянии. 

– Добрый день, – поздоровался он зачем-то по-английски.

Акааши автоматически ответил на приветствие и поднял взгляд на Бокуто. У того аж между лопаток зачесалось – так всегда бывало, когда ему не терпелось взлететь. В тёмных глазах не было ни капли узнавания. Бокуто даже подумал, что всему виной новая причёска: павшую в первый же день жертвой дождя укладку «я у мамы дикобраз» сменила более простая, с лежащими более-менее естественно волосами и пробором слева. Он себя и сам в первый раз не узнал: лет на десять старше выглядеть стал. 

– Бокуто Котаро. Мы встречались…

– Я помню,– спокойно отвечает Акааши и замолкает. 

Бокуто неловко под этим холодным взглядом. Что-то ему эти глаза напоминают. А переводчик всё молчит и смотрит безо всякого выражения.

– Я недавно перевёлся в Шверин, – делает новую попытку ангел.– Совсем не могу здесь освоиться. Мне бы очень помогла небольшая экскурсия по паре самых важных мест. 

– Вы считаете, что именно я могу помочь? – прохладно спрашивает Акааши, но на это ответ уже готов.

– Вы знаете японский, – просто и логично, не подкопаешься. – А в Германии это большая редкость.

– Обратитесь к кому-нибудь другому, – безразлично советует переводчик и отворачивается.

Бокуто нагло присаживается рядом и заглядывает в лицо. Чёрта с два он теперь отстанет.

– А меня другие не интересуют, – негромко, но твёрдо говорит он.

И – о чудо – Акааши изволит изменить выражение лица. Его брови слегка приподнимаются, выражая немой вопрос. У Бокуто аж дыхание перехватывает. Уголки губ его собеседника слегка приподнимаются в высокомерном подобии улыбки.

– Вам следует уделять большее внимание рабочим моментам, мистер Бокуто. 

Куда уж больше – он просто зашивается, да так, что хоть сейчас в петлю. Но переводчику знать об этом не нужно. 

– Я буду более эффективен, если буду знать хоть что-то о городе, в котором работаю, – настаивает он. 

А подразумевает «я себя в могилу во второй раз загоню, если не обратишь на меня внимание». 

– Нет, – отвечает на это Акааши, допивает одним глотком содержимое стакана и покидает кафетерий. 

Бокуто будто снова под ливень вышвырнули. Он понимает, что раз ему отказали, то приставать не надо, и «нет» значит именно «нет», но ноги сами несут его вслед за удаляющейся фигурой в дорогом тёмно-синем костюме в полоску. Ну не может он позволить этому так закончиться. Он следует за Акааши в коридор, сворачивает налево, потом – на лестницу. Одна из стен в этой части здания полностью выполнена из стекла, и глазам Бокуто открывается мрачная панорама города.

– Акааши! – грубо окрикивает он.

Переводчик останавливается, преодолев лишь один пролёт, и смотрит холодно сверху вниз. Отчаяние. Вот, что чувствует сейчас ангел. Будто его загнали в угол. Ему хочется встать на колени, жалко склонить голову и умолять, но он медленно, шаг за шагом поднимается, приближаясь к человеку на лестничной клетке. 

– Прошу. Одна встреча, – монотонно бубнит ангел. – Я приехал, чтобы увидеть тебя.

Он подходит вплотную. Акааши на фоне тяжёлого шверинского неба выглядит мрачным древним божеством, которое беспокоить не стоит. 

– Не боитесь, – внезапно спрашивает он по-японски, – что я вас живьём сожру?

Эта фраза – как удар под дых. Акааши действительно жуткий. Холодные глаза – серое как сталь стекло. Куски неба за прозрачной стеной. Он явно чего-то ждёт. Размышляет.

– А мне стоит? – выдыхает Бокуто.

Переводчик внезапно хватает его за грудки и впечатывает в стену – поразительная сила для человека. Прежде чем ангел успевает что-то предпринять, Акааши ведёт полусухим шершавым языком вверх по его шее, до самого уха. Что-то внутри обрывается. 

– Завтра в семь. У этого офиса. Бокуто-сан.

Акааши разворачивается на каблуках и быстрым шагом уходит наверх. Ангел сползает по стене, даже не пытаясь унять дрожь во всём теле, и смотрит невидящим взглядом в окно. Напуган ли он? Скорее, ошарашен и опустошён.

Завтра в семь он точно будет у дверей этого здания. Чего бы ему это ни стоило. 


	8. Breit' deine Flügel aus

Савамура вот уже третий день пребывал в необычно хорошем расположении духа. После того, как они с Сугой помирились и перестали прятаться друг от друга в человеческой коже, он очень часто бывал в прекрасном настроении, но сейчас он будто парил, не опускаясь на землю ни на секунду. И странного в этом ничего не было: в жизни всё в кои-то веки наладилось.

Они взяли неделю отпуска вместе, чтобы посвятить друг другу эти семь дней. Второй день ещё не успел смениться прохладным вечером, они сидят на пушистом ковре, опустив босые ноги в мягкий ворс, и ангел ничего больше не желает. Суга сидит по-турецки к нему лицом, и на его коже и волосах играет тёплый солнечный свет, точь-в-точь как в первый день их знакомства. Разница лишь в том, что теперь из густой пепельной шевелюры поднимаются тонкие изящные рожки, сияющие и переливающиеся на свету нежными-нежными цветами. В уголках губ демона прячется едва заметная мягкая улыбка, а кажущиеся на солнце драгоценными камнями глаза неотрывно смотрят на Даичи. Суга перебирает его волосы, гладит то лицо, то руки, то плечи, тёплые пальцы легко скользят по коже. Давно остановившееся сердце ликует в ответ на каждое прикосновение.

Когда демон придвигается ближе, Даичи пристраивает ладони на его разведённых коленках и тянется за неспешным ленивым поцелуем. Суга обхватывает его лицо, гладит скулы большими пальцами, скользит руками к затылку, а потом вниз по шее. Это могло бы длиться вечно – всё равно им не нужно дышать. Демон гладит Савамуру по голой груди, по бокам, смыкает руки на спине. Футболку он опять надеть не дал.

Даичи чувствует, как ноги под его ладонями напрягаются, а потом Суга отстраняется, удивлённо глядя на него.

– Что такое? – обеспокоенно спрашивает ангел, всматриваясь в бледное лицо напротив.

Демон выпускает его из объятий и опускает взгляд. В его руке – небольшое растрёпанное перо светлого бежевого цвета. Кончик у него темный, шоколадный, блестящий, но вид у него всё равно печальный.

– Это твоё? – еле слышно выдыхает Суга.

– Я не линял с тех пор, как… – потрясённо начинает Савамура и осекается на больной теме. – Давно.

Он ничего не понимает. Ствол у пера целый, оно выпало само. Если это последствия проклятья, то почему сейчас? Крылья не работали десятилетиями, почему не начали рассыпаться раньше? Они не теряли старое оперение, не отращивали новое, не поднимались как остальные конечности. Они просто висели за спиной.

Которая больше не болела. Даичи хватается за свою спину, ощупывает перекатывающиеся под гладкой кожей мышцы. Он и не заметил, как боль ушла. Спина в какой-то момент начала беспокоить всё реже, но ангел всё списывал на чудесный массаж в исполнении Суги, на волейбольные тренировки, на которые этот чертяка его затащил, на нормальный матрас в их постели – да на что угодно. В последний раз мышцы ныли дня четыре назад, слабо и противно, но диких болей, от которых было невозможно даже встать, не было уже давно.

– У меня давно не болела спина, – рассеянно бормочет он вслух.

– Идём, – внезапно подскакивает демон и тянет за собой.

Даичи слишком растерян, чтобы сопротивляться, и он даже не задает вопросов, когда его выводят из дома и тащат на небольшую полянку посреди рощи.

– Давай, – требовательно произносит Суга, отходя на несколько шагов.

– Что? – переспрашивает ангел.

– Крылья. Проверь их.

Доходит медленно. Он что, думает, что проклятье отступило? Савамура прикрывает глаза и даёт своему телу давно забытую команду.

С тех пор, как он ушёл из небесной армии, он никогда не принимал своей полной формы. Всё равно она была предназначена для полётов и сражений; первое было уже невозможно, а во второе он снова ввязываться не имел ни малейшего желания. Теперь он выпускает одновременно крылья и хвост, а по коже будто жидкий металл расползается – Небеса защишают своего сына, укрепляют его тело своей светлой чистой энергией. Нимб над головой чуть смещается и расширяется. Ему немного неловко показывать своё оперение: оно в довольно плачевном состоянии, хоть ангел и не вредил ему намеренно.

Стоять легко. На плечи не давит неподъёмный груз. Мышцы полны силы, чуть подрагивают в предвкушении полёта. Длинный оперённый хвост сам собой метёт по земле от волнения.

– Давай, – подбадривает Суга, и ангел фокусируется на его лице.

Огромные тяжёлые крылья медленно поднимаются, раскрываются во весь свой немалый размах, а ветер играет в перьях, зовёт с собой за облака. Лицо напротив вытягивается, яркие губы приоткрываются, и на Савамуру накатывает волна гордости: Суге нравится. Он просто в восторге.

На глаза наворачиваются слёзы. В это просто невозможно поверить: крылья ожили, вот они, подняты, готовы к полёту.

– Я их чувствую, – едва выдавливает ангел, и голос его подводит.

– Попробуй взлететь, – взволнованно предлагает демон, всё так же заворожённо разглядывая ангельские крылья.

Оперение за все эти десятилетия измялось и побилось; кое-где перья лежат неровно. Но это они, верные крылья, которые вынесли Савамуру из бесчисленного множества передряг. Он справится.

В один прыжок он отрывается от земли, а ветер подхватывает его и несёт вверх, совсем как почти два века назад. Ангел набирает скорость, буквально ввинчивается в яркое небо, поднимается выше облаков – что за чудесное чувство! Он снова в воздухе, снова летит, и поверить в это не может. Он определённо спит.

Заставить себя спуститься и снова встать на землю безумно тяжело: ветер так не хочет отпускать. Но оперение надо вычистить, привести в порядок, подождать, пока побившиеся перья заменят новые, целёхонькие. А ещё разобраться. Связаться с другими ангелами, аккуратно поинтересоваться. Что-то случилось. Что-то странное.

Что-то связанное с магией, будь она неладна. Едва подступившую тревогу рассеивает знакомый и любимый голос.

– Отпад! – на грани смешного роняет современное словечко Суга. – Но в душе линять не смей.

– Тебе, значит, можно чешую сдирать над раковиной, а мне в душе линять – нет? – возмущается Даичи, складывая крылья.

– Я её после этого сразу же убираю, – строго грозит пальцем демон. – А намокшие перья... я, конечно, не эксперт, но не думаю, что их очень приятно из слива выковыривать.

Когда хвост и крылья исчезают, а небесная защита его покидает, Суга бросается к нему, сбивает с ног и они катятся со смехом по земле. Демон тёплый и гибкий, трава мягкая, легко щекочет спину и бока, вечернее солнце нежно касается лучами кожи. Третий день в прекрасном настроении подходит к концу, и закат они встречают сидя под их огромным дубом, размышляя вместе о гораздо большем числе дней в прекрасном настроении, которые только предстоят. 


	9. Schenk mir was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rammstein - Gib mir deine Augen

Отец говаривал, что пережить можно всё. Мать верила, что выход есть всегда. Тётушка наставляла, что сдаваться нельзя никогда. Брат настаивал, что у них получится всё.

Отца застрелил наёмный убийца. Мать сошла с ума. Тётушка повесилась в собственной квартире. Брат спился. Их семейное дело разваливалось стремительно и неумолимо. Конкуренты рвали со всех сторон. Выручки становилось всё меньше. Инвестора не получалось найти вот уже больше года. Отчаяние сдавливало глотку и грудь с каждым днём всё сильнее. Иногда казалось, что тени на стенах шептались о чём-то своём.

Однажды ночью он проснулся от ощущения, что на него пристально смотрят. Он сел в постели, сдвинул с глаз маску для сна, включил ночник, оглядел комнату. На кровати – точнее, на спинке, что в изножье – сидел некто, подобрав под себя ногу.

– Ты кто такой? – голос звучал не грозно, как того хотелось, а жалко и испуганно.

– Твой спаситель, – пафосно произнёс человек.

Выглядел он престраннейшим образом. Пришелец был закутан в цветастое тряпьё, увешан каким-то хламом. Его лицо было вытянутым, худым, с раскосыми узкими глазами – всё понятно, чёртовы азиаты те ещё извращенцы.

– Я вызову полицию.

– Я бы на это посмотрел, – с лающим смешком ответил странный азиат.

То, что казалось до этого момента смутными тенями от встрёпанной жёсткой шевелюры приняло чёткие очертания, стоило лишь пару раз моргнуть. Два коротких и острых загнутых кверху рога торчали изо лба незнакомца. Тот ухмыльнулся, показывая желтоватые зубы с жуткими клыками сверху и снизу.

– Кто ты? – голос превратился в шёпот.

– Твой спаситель, – повторил азиат, склонив голову набок.

– Что ты такое?

– Я демон, – просто ответил незнакомец и показал длинным пальцем на рог, – разве неясно?

В горле пересохло. Быть такого не может. Незнакомец закатил глаза и воздел руки к потолку.

– Как тебе такое? – спросил он.

На постель упало что-то длинное и тяжёлое. Лучше бы было не приглядываться: колючий чешуйчатый хвост слегка подёргивался из стороны в сторону на светлом одеяле. Отвращение и ужас смешались с желанием потрогать, которое азиат, наверное, уловил.

– Держи себя в руках, а руки при себе, – посоветовал он, и убрал хвост с кровати, принявшись лениво водить им из стороны в сторону.

Следующий вопрос застрял в глотке, но и его странный посетитель предугадал.

– Я могу поднять твой бизнес с того днища, на которое ты его загнал, – с довольной ухмылкой протянул он.

– Я сплю?

Азиат склонил косматую голову и хитро прищурился.

– Какой ответ тебя устроит?  
Никакой. Или такой, который способен решить его проблемы. Верующим он, конечно, не был, всякую чушь не признавал, но в данный момент был в таком отчаянии, что принял бы любую помощь. Даже от мифической твари.

– Почему просто не скажешь?

– Потому что клиент всегда прав и бла-бла-бла, – помахал перед собой кончиком хвоста демон. – Я к своим делам отношусь, между прочим, очень ответственно, оттого и не бедствую.

Издевается. Но кое-что в его словах настараживает.

– Клиент?

– Клиент, – кивнул азиат. – Ты вечером, помнится, кричал, что сделку с дьяволом заключил бы, только бы всё наладилось.

Нечего ответить. Было дело. Но кто ж знал?

– Я, конечно, не дьявол, – театрально продолжил, глядя в потолок, незнакомец, – дьявола вообще не существует. Да и бога. Так вот, я не дьявол, но кое-что умею.

Чем чёрт не шутит.

– Ты пришёл подписать договор? – в голосе слишком много недоверия и… надежды?

– Неа, – качнул рогатой головой демон, – ты не любишь всякие стрёмные сделки светить. А магические контракты след оставляют ого-го.

– Что тогда?

– Обмен подарками. Знаешь, мимо кассы, – демон довольно хмыкнул. – Не мне тебя учить уклоняться от налогов.

Ситуация становилась всё более бредовой. Как анекдот: приходит ночью в спальню к мужику демон и говорит, мол, давай от адских налогов уклоняться…

– Я приведу тебе хорошего инвестора и найду покупателя, – продолжил азиат, – а ты мне тоже кое-что подаришь.

– Ты хочешь мою душу? – язык не слушался, на лбу выступил пот.

– Неа.

– Денег?

– Тоже мимо.

– Что тогда?

– Твои глаза, – серьёзно потребовал демон.

Смех заклокотал в горле. Глаза? Демону? Вместо души? Абсурд. Он мог чего-то не знать, но единственная особенность его глаз заключалась в выжженой до белизны радужке: в детстве он едва не ослеп, и мать ходила к какой-то бабке, которая всучила ей жгучие капли. В их чудодейственную силу он, конечно, не верил, но справедливости ради надо сказать, что зрение восстановилось.

– Ты шутишь.

– Нет. Отдай мне твои глаза, – повторил демон. – Душу я не хочу.

Это точно сон. Он просто устал от неудач в бизнесе, вот и снится всякая чушь.

– И что же делать если я согласен? – со смешком спросил он. – Скрепить поцелуем?

– Фи, – скривился азиат. – Ты «Сверхъестественного» насмотрелся?

Стало немножко стыдно, но какая разница? Это же просто сон.

– Мы не заключаем контракт. Просто скажи, что согласен, – уже серьёзнее начал демон. – И потом ложись спать и жди перемен.

– Согласен, – слово вырвалось со смехом.

Азиат удовлетворённо кивнул и исчез во внезапно налетевшем чёрном вихре.

Выключенный ночник и натянутая на глаза маска принесли умиротворённое спокойствие. Неудачливый бизнесмен провалился в глубокий сон, и ему казалось, что звонок телефона прозвучал всего через секунду. Он нащупал на тумбе аппарат, нажал по привычке кнопку и приложил к уху.

– Алло.

– Мы нашли инвестора, – донёсся с другого конца взволнованный голос. – Немецкая компания из Шверина, они готовы заключить договор прямо на этой неделе. Они предлагают большие деньги. Очень.

Сердце радостно перевернулось: вот оно! Наконец-то!

– Пришлите мне все документы и письма и организуйте переговоры в ближайшее время! – радость звенела в хриплом со сна голосе.

– Будет сделано.

Он бросил трубку и упал на кровать, улыбаясь от счастья. Глаза казались тяжёлыми – и это вдруг напомнило о странном сне. По коже побежал ледяной ужас.

Он рывком сел, сдёрнул с себя маску и распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть кромешную темноту. Может, сейчас ещё ночь? Переключатель ночника щёлкнул в дрожащих пальцах несколько раз, но ничего не изменилось. Тогда он поднёс руку к лицу и осторожно коснулся глаза там, где должен был быть белок, а потом провёл пальцем смелее, следуя за странными тоненькими бороздками, вырезанными на влажной поверхности.

Стекло. 


	10. Abgeköpft

В Шверине дождь. Ледяные капли бьются о стекло и стекают вниз серыми мрачными слезами. Солнце ещё не зашло, но тяжёлые облака едва пропускают его свет – белый, бледный, болезненный.

– Уже передумали, Бокуто-сан? – окликают из-за спины, и за холодным безразличием голоса слышится издёвка.

Акааши Кейджи – человек неприятный. Высокомерный, подчёркнуто вежливый, бесстрастный, неэмоциональный, бессердечный. Но красивый. У него царственная осанка. У него шикарные густые брови. У него высокие точёные скулы. У него губы просто умопомрачительные, и особенно они хороши, когда он сжимает их, сдерживая какие-то непонятные, недосягаемые эмоции. У него ледяные серые глаза, колючие до невозможного, взгляд – как ведро воды на голову. Если бы Шверин был человеком, думает иногда Бокуто, то он был бы Акааши Кейджи.

– Почему же, – отвечает он, щуря один глаз, – я в предвкушении.

Одна бровь приподнимается, а всё остальное лицо так и остаётся холодной неподвижной маской. Акааши медленно снимает тёмно-синий пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула. Когда его длинные тонкие пальцы смыкаются на галстуке и неспешно его ослабляют, рот ангела наполняется слюной. Он тянется, чтобы снять с переводчика одежду, но тот бесцеремонно бьёт его по руке раскрытой ладонью. Остаётся только смотреть.

– Вас я раздену сам, – скучающим тоном произносит Акааши, расстёгивая белоснежную рубашку.

Бокуто присаживается на подоконник и надеется, что тот не отвалится под его весом – не хотелось бы возмещать отелю убытки. Тем временем переводчик медленно-медленно стягивает с плеч белую ткань. У ангела отвисает челюсть. На его торсе набит крупный узор из толстых, заострённых на углах и на концах чёрных линий, в сосках красуется по маленькому колечку, а под каждой ключицей блестит по паре микродермалов. Акааши на несколько секунд подносит руки к лицу, а когда их убирает, в нижней губе, прямо по центру, блестит кольцо. Переводчик высвобождается из рукавов, и Бокуто в немом восторге разглядывает забитые чёрным от середины плеча до запястий руки, на которых лишь в паре мест проглядывают по три-четыре полоски нетронутой светлой кожи – будто браслеты. Акааши свысока смотрит на ангела и принимается за ширинку на идеально отглаженных брюках, раздевается за пару секунд окончательно. Его ноги просто невероятны, но что-то не вяжется. До Бокуто доходит только через несколько секунд: на них нет татуировок. Это странно.

– Я всё ещё собираюсь сожрать Вас живьём, Бокуто-сан, – проговаривает Акааши чётко с расстановкой, будто для умственно отсталого.

– Я всё ещё собираюсь это позволить, – отвечает ангел, а его взгляд блуждает по обнажённому телу.

Акааши впервые за всё время их знакомства улыбается – холодно и жестоко. А после этого он подходит к ангелу, вздёргивает на ноги, запускает пятерню в его волосы и с силой дёргает назад, открывая шею. Его прохладные губы прижимаются к пульсирующей артерии, и Бокуто закрывает глаза, когда кожи касается влажный язык. Акааши сильно втягивает кожу, сто процентов останется след.

А потом переводчик смыкает на коже зубы. Несильно, но с намёком: не дёргайся. Больно, но так заводит – впервые за всю немаленькую жизнь встаёт с одного кусачего засоса. Акааши кусает и отпускает, медленно смещаясь к кадыку, зализывает шершавым языком саднящие места, цепляет кольцом в губе, обходит, не отрываясь, по кругу, попутно стаскивает с Бокуто одежду: тот и опомниться не успевает, как остаётся в одних боксёрах, да и те с него немедленно стягивают. Хочется прижаться кожа к коже, но Акааши не позволяет: отстраняется и толкает к постели. Падение ощущается как полёт.

Переводчик нависает сверху, продолжает терзать шею, попутно вклинивая колено между ног Бокуто. Он хватает ангела за запястье и заводит за свою спину, кладёт чужую ладонь себе на ягодицу с явным намёком. Бокуто особое приглашение не нужно: он хватает Акааши обеими руками за круглую упругую задницу, несколько раз сжимает, отвешивает звонкий шлепок, от которого переводчик тихо стонет ему в шею, невольно разжав зубы. Когда ангел раздвигает ягодицы и скользит пальцами туда, где должен быть вход, он натыкается на что-то круглое и мягкое, скорее всего резиновое.

– Сюрприз, – издевательски роняет Акааши и быстро кусает плечо.

Бокуто ощупывает этот «сюрприз», находит на нём петлю и тянет, просунув в неё палец. Предмет выходит из тела переводчика толчками, и когда оказывается полностью снаружи, ангел видит в своей руке целую цепочку из ядовито-розовых шариков, соединённых тонкими перемычками. А он продуманный. Не придётся долго готовиться. Так сильно хочет его? Или он просто хочет покончить с этим поскорее?

Акааши отрывается от шеи и выпрямляется, заводя руку за спину, находит член Бокуто и помогает себе сесть на него. Он внутри скользкий и податливый, принимает в себя всю длину одним движением, таким органичным, будто он не переводчик, а дорогая проститутка, к которой нужно вставать в очередь месяца за два. Его тело в неприятном тусклом свете выглядит, как ни странно, невероятно притягательно. Бокуто обводит пальцами твёрдые соски, слегка тянет за колечки, ведёт по широким чёрным полосам татуировок вниз, пока Акааши приподнимается и замирает, издевательски сжимая в себе только головку. Ангел скользит ладонями на его бёдра и с силой давит, насаживая – хорошо. Переводчик играет мышцами, и у Бокуто перед глазами плывёт от сокращений вокруг члена. Хочется опрокинуть его на спину, подмять под себя и бешено трахать, а потом в последний момент вместо того, чтобы кончить, остановиться и вылизать эти его чёртовы татуировки, оттянуть зубами по очереди украшения в сосках, а потом опять трахать, и опять вылизывать – и так до бесконечности. Но взгляд у Акааши ледяной, почти свирепый, и Бокуто просто не решается: его будто гвоздями к кровати прибили.

Кончает он просто феерически, с не по-ангельски развратным стоном – и это от очередного укуса в шею, неловкого из-за того, что переводчику просто неудобно.

Пока Бокуто пытается отдышаться и прийти в себя, Акааши молча встаёт, берёт свои аккуратно сложенные на стуле вещи и уходит в душ. А у ангела тем временем едет крыша от вида стекающей по стройным ногам белёсой жидкости. Даже чуточку стыдно. Возвращается переводчик свежим и застёгнутым на все пуговки.

– Начальство ждёт Вас с документами завтра к половине девятого, – безразлично напоминает он о предстоящих переговорах, прежде чем покинуть номер.

И Бокуто остаётся один. Акааши даже глупую розовую игрушку забрал, ушёл, будто и не было его здесь. Ангела накрывает смесь разочарования и одиночества: он-то надеялся. Нафантазировал себе, как уснёт рядом с красивым мужчиной, и вот тебе. Такое чувство, что им просто воспользовались. Отчего-то Бокуто уверен, что завтра на него будут смотреть по-прежнему холодно и безразлично. Если повезёт – снисходительно или раздражённо.

Ангел нехотя встаёт и плетётся в ванную. Его отражение в зеркале выглядит плачевно: волосы встрёпаны, под грустными глазами тени, а поперёк шеи тянется бордовая полоса, похожая на жуткую рану; кое-где до сих пор заметны следы зубов. Бокуто чувствует себя усталым, опустошённым и по-настоящему мёртвым, будто Акааши высосал из него все соки.

А перед этим снёс голову с плеч.


	11. Suche nach Antwort

В густом лесу пели птицы, ветер шелестел листвой. Мелкий гравий хрустел под двумя парами ног. Недавно над этим лесом прошла гроза, и запах свежести его ещё не покинул.

– Ты говорил, что она живёт далеко, но чтоб настолько?

– Мы почти пришли.

«Почти» было и целую вечность назад, когда они только начали подниматься. Прогулка в целом была вполне приятной: стройные буки и дубы, безлюдная дорога, холмы вокруг, подниматься на один из которых было очень просто в бессмертной форме, отличная компания. Вот только была одна мелкая деталь, от которой вся картинка блёкла: висящий в воздухе нерешённый вопрос, нечто непонятное и неразгаданное, но не захватывающее, а, скорее, пугающее.

– Надеюсь, она знает, что происходит.

– Даже если нет, она подскажет того, кто знает.

Они, не сговариваясь, одновременно прибавили шаг: ситуация касалась напрямую лишь одного, но неизвестность терзала обоих. Желание выяснить хоть что-то привело их в Вену, а точнее в деревушку Леобендорф, что неподалёку. Оба независимо друг от друга бывали здесь раньше, но впечатления о цели их нынешнего путешествия были разные.

– Смотри.

Из-за вершин деревьев выглянули старые красноватые крыши и желтоватые стены. Замок Кройценштайн величественно возвышался на холме и было похоже, что двигались они прямо к нему.

– Только не говори, что она живёт в замке.

– Именно это я и хочу сказать.

– Но это частная собственность, разве нет?

– Люди тоже так думают.

Это было странно слышать, особенно после того, как лет пять назад отдал около десяти евро за коротенькую экскурсию вместе с толпой туристов. В этом замке по официальной версии никто не жил, только хозяева иной раз собирались на новогодние праздники. В остальное время туда водили туристов, желающих погрузиться в атмосферу Средневековья: показывали кухню, оружейную, графские покои, охотничий зал – немного, зато очень живо и вдохновляюще.

В своей невидимой для людей форме они всё ещё бродили по их миру, но были одновременно будто отделены от него: больше всего это походило на омут. Ближе к поверхности они могли наблюдать за людьми, слушать их разговоры, нашёптывать им что-то; кто-то был даже достаточно ловок, чтобы сбрасывать с полок и столов разные вещи, наслаждаясь недоумением и испугом или пытаясь в чём-то помочь. Иногда казалось, что это было совсем как в фильмах про Гарри Поттера: между глазами и миром будто бы была тонкая прохладная ткань, прячущая от людей то, что им видеть не полагалось. Но чем глубже в этот омут, тем разительнее отличия от того, что люди считают реальностью: изнанка их мира была полностью во власти уже умерших. Какие-то места они меняли, обустраиваясь там, другие – не трогали, оставляли как есть. Скорее всего, Кройценштайн был из мест, которые облюбовали демоны – вот уж правда черти в омуте. Их присутствие уже можно было ощутить: тонким шлейфом разливалось в воздухе нечто бархатистое и тёмное, не злое, но и совершенно точно не доброе. Сначала это ощущение было едва различимо в присутствии спутника-демона, но потом, усилившись, оформилось в совершенно отчётливый след здешних обитателей.

– Чувствуешь?

Будто мысли читает.

– Да.

В прошлый свой визит он был в человеческой форме. Он бежал от себя, от Небес, от потерь и утрат. Он будто покрылся тогда толстой бронёй, тщетно пытаясь стать человеком. Что сказать, другие умершие не могли обнаружить его под таким слоем человечности, но и сам он ослеп и оглох, потерял на время свои не-человеческие чувства, потому Кройценштайн и показался ему не более чем простым местом интереса туристов.

Они вышли на небольшую площадку перед замком. На стоянке толпились едва заметные размытые тени – прибывшие туристы.

– Идём.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза – это то, что здесь, на изнанке мира, ров не зарос зеленью, а был наполнен водой. Подвесной мост был опущен, будто бы приглашая войти.

Это они и сделали. Прямо на узенькой мощёной улице они уже встретили первых обитателей – с десяток демонов. Кто-то неторопливым шагом шёл вверх по улице, другие куда-то спешили, двое поднимались на стену, и каждый бросал взгляды на гостей – скорее любопытные, чем недружелюбные.

– Нам туда.

Знакомая дорога вывела их во двор главного здания. В отличие от пустоты и безлюдности, которую видел простой человеческий турист, изнаночная часть замка кипела жизнью: прямо под аркой спорили двое, у колодца собралась целая компания, на траве сидели местные жители, копаясь в катастрофически не сочетающихся друг с другом древних фолиантах и дешёвых тетрадках в глянцевых ярких обложках. Видимо, из-за наличия этих жильцов экскурсовод и пугает туристов рассказами о приведении.

– Сугавара-сан! – окликнули на чистом японском.

Гости одновременно развернулись туда, откуда донёсся голос. От одной из небольших дверей – память услужливо подсказала, что там была кухня – к ним направлялся демон, выглядящий невероятно странно, особенно если учитывать, что они находились в старом австрийском замке. На незнакомце был самый настоящий самурайский доспех, явно побывавший в боях; на его голове красовался совершенно не самурайский и абсолютно не средневековый широкий и короткий ирокез, на совесть высветленный и аккуратно вычесанный. Рога демона напоминали украшение на самурайском шлеме – хоть что-то в его образе гармонировало.

– Рад тебя видеть, Тора, – отозвался спутник, широко улыбаясь. – Ты ничуть не изменился.

– Вы тоже, – кивнул самурай, приближаясь. – Сколько лет прошло как Вы уехали? Двадцать?

– Больше. Такой толпы туристов ещё не было.

Так он жил здесь? В средневековом замке? Как долго? Почему?

– Киёко-сан сейчас, должно быть, в охотничьем зале, – дёрнул подбородком Тора.

– Спасибо. Мы сразу поднимемся.

Самурай только кивнул и пошёл прочь. В этой встрече было что-то странное, будто бы неправильное. Пока они медленно шли к главному входу, одна мысль сменяла другую, пока они, наконец, не сошлись в единую картинку.

– Их не волнует присутствие ангела?

– А должно? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Сугавара, не останавливаясь.

– Должно.

– Они живут с чернокнижницей, – пояснил спутник, отбросив с лица непослушные пепельные волосы, – видели такое, что ангелы уже не беспокоят.

– Вот как.

Прямо у входа они наткнулись на странное, даже жуткое зрелище: пять странных тварей с чёрными, жирно блестящими телами и тяжёлыми копытами ползали на коленях по полу, натирая его тряпками.

– Я тебе никогда не говорил, но называть меня чёртом не совсем правильно, – подал голос спутник. – Вот так выглядят черти.

Они прошли через зал, обходя этих существ. У тварей были свиные рыла и длинные нижние клыки, противные хохолки и короткие прямые рога на головах, кривые ноги и тонкие хвосты со смешными кисточками. Обидно, наверное, когда тебя с таким сравнивают.

– Извини, больше не буду. А что они делают?

– Работают на Киёко. Чернокнижники умеют вызывать чертей, – объяснил Сугавара, поднимаясь по красивой винтовой лестнице, – а черти просят работы. Если ты не можешь занять их, они сдерут с тебя кожу и бросят твою душу в адские котлы.

– Как мило.

– Они делают всю грязную работу по замку, а когда они не нужны, Киёко приказывает им делать что-то, чего они выполнить не могут.

– Например?

– Смотри, – Сугавара остановился у окна, которого его спутник совершенно не помнил, и указал на крошечный внутренний дворик.

Там с десяток чёрных существ сидели прямо на голой земле ровным кружком и дружно перебирали песок. Прочитать эмоции на свиноподобных лицах с такого расстояния было сложно, но, кажется, они были крайне собраны и сосредоточены на своём деле.

– Что они делают?

– Киёко приказала им свить из песка верёвки, чтобы вытащить всех китов из океанов.

Странное задание. Нет, магия, конечно, всегда была странной и непонятной, но верёвки из песка?

– Разве это возможно?

– В том и дело, что нет, – улыбнулся Сугавара и прошел в одну из комнат.

Почему эти комнаты назывались залами – непонятно. Нет, после крошечной съёмной квартирки в Японии замок под Веной казался довольно просторным, но всё же «зал» – это преувеличение. Лишь несколько комнат хоть немного соответствовали этому названию: вспомнился охотничий зал, который размером был как ванная в их теперь уже общем доме – достаточно просторном, кажется, даже с половину этого замка.

Киёко, вопреки словам самурая, оказалась в обеденном зале. Когда Сугавара с вежливым поклоном поприветствовал чернокнижницу, она обернулась, разрушив созданный фантазией образ разодетой в пышные старинные одежды дамы в летах с нечёсанными волосами, бородавкой на носу и огромным фолиантом в руках. Киёко выглядела как самая обычная следящая за своей внешностью молодая азиатка: большие глаза со вполне обычным азиатским веком, ухоженные чёрные волосы, маленькая родинка у рта, прямая осанка, не слишком длинные ногти, блестящие от лака. Её платье нельзя было отнести к Средневековью, но оно и не выделялось на фоне замка, как доспех того самурая: простое, чёрное, в пол, никаких излишеств. Из украшений – только тяжёлый медальон. На носу – очки в тонкой оправе, но никакого фолианта в пределах видимости.

– Добро пожаловать, Сугавара, – кивнула она, заговорив, – Савамура.

– Рад снова видеть тебя, – тепло сказал демон.

– Почему тогда не приходил, пока не было нужды? – спокойно спросила чернокнижница.

– Поймала.

Мимо прошла группа едва заметных теней – экскурсии у смертных по расписанию.

– Я не обижаюсь, – лицо хозяйки не изменилось, но в голосе проскользнула дружелюбная теплота. – Садитесь.

Сугавара обернулся к своему спутнику, ободряюще кивая. Они все втроём переместились к двум крохотным диванчикам у окна – выдержанным в общем стиле, но явно более новым, чем остальная мебель. Садясь, Савамура начал излагать.

– Всё что я знаю – это то, что крылья внезапно ожили, – задумчиво протянул он. – Я подумал, что магия рассеивается, решил поговорить с другими ангелами. Ничего.

– Магия не рассеялась, – покачала головой Киёко, – такое колдовство живёт, пока жива хоть одна жертва.

– Или пока не снимут, – ввернул Сугавара.

– Или пока не снимут, – повторила чернокнижница. – Задержитесь на пару дней. Мне нужно будет посмотреть на перья и подумать.

– С удовольствием, – легко согласился демон.

– Вполне возможно, что мне придётся посоветоваться со старым другом, – предупредила Киёко.

– С тем, о ком я думаю?

Что за старый друг? Что и кого ещё знает Сугавара? Почему не рассказывает? Ангел оборвал цепочку мыслей. Не рассказывает – значит не хочет или не считает нужным. Не стоит его принуждать.

– Да, именно с ним, – кивнула Киёко.

– Он жуткий, – пробормотал Сугавара. – Всё грозится разбить мне сердце.

Вот это уже настораживает.

– Ты же знаешь, ему просто интересно, будешь ли ты реагировать, – пожала плечами чернокнижница.

– Знаю, – вздохнул демон. – Знаю. 

– Вам подойдёт твоя старая комната? – деловито спросила хозяйка. – Или приказать, чтобы подготовили другую?

– Спасибо, подойдёт моя, – встал, вежливо кланяясь, Сугавара.

Значит, для него и комнату здесь берегут. Покидая зал вслед за своим спутником, ангел думал, как много интересного он ещё не знал о происходящем в старой доброй Вене и её окрестностях. 


	12. Zum Verrücktwerden

Сходить с ума – страшно. Когда люди говорят что-то вроде «у меня едет крыша», кулаки сами собой начинают чесаться. Они не знают, что это такое – медленно терять рассудок.

Зажигающийся и снова тающий и растворяющийся в подступающей темноте свет круглых ламп, хрустящая простыня, тянущиеся от сгибов локтей куда-то очень высоко тонкие трубки, густая горечь в воздухе, тяжёлая голова и чувство непонятного беспокойства, не успевающее оформиться во что-то конкретное до того, как сознание снова уйдёт – паршивое состояние. Лучше бы он навсегда в нём остался.

Боль от сломанных костей и бесчисленных швов давно прошла, но без неё стало совсем пусто. Ничего не осталось, кроме жгучей злости, которая вспыхивала чаще и внезапнее, чем раньше. Теперь некому было её усмирить.

Люди раздражали. Бегали, говорили, о чём-то спрашивали, куда-то спешили. Иногда вся их бессмысленная возня сливалась в невнятный шум, едва различимый гул где-то на самом краю сознания. А иногда каждое крошечное движение, каждый самый тихий звук впивались в органы чувств почти до боли, и хотелось выть, скрести до крови лицо, лоб, шею, бежать, бежать так быстро и далеко, как только можно. Но это можно было стерпеть.

Пока они не начинали жалеть его. Пока не качали своими глупыми головами, механически бормоча слова соболезнований и ненужной, бесполезной, неспособной ничего изменить поддержки. Какой смысл говорить «мне жаль», если твоё сожаление ничего не изменит? Зачем раз за разом произносить глупое «не вини себя», если эти слова адресованы единственному виновнику? Мерзкие, несносные люди.

Он почти полгода не садился за руль – не отпускало. Он не стал даже продавать на запчасти то, что осталось от машины. Он больше никуда не спешил – если проснулся за полчаса до начала пары, значит, к чёрту пару. Контролировать его было больше некому. Никто больше не врывался по утрам в его комнату без стука, не кричал нарочито пронзительно, что пора вставать, не швырялся чем попало, не обливал водой и не тащил за ногу с постели.

Как же хотелось, чтобы на лодыжке сомкнулись ледяные пальцы и дёрнули из-под тёплого одеяла.

Первую неделю после выписки он жил на холодном чердаке, совсем как бомж – сил вернуться в квартиру не было. Когда он впервые за такое долгое время всё же переступил порог, там было всё совсем как в тот день когда они в последний раз уходили вместе, только под тоненьким слоем пыли. Прямо в прихожей на полу валялся ворох его собственных вещей, а на кухне так и остались лежать осколки очередной дешёвой тарелки. На холодильнике тогда висел стикер с корявой, явно сделанной в спешке и на весу надписью перманентным маркером.

«Кётани – задница. Но обед в холодильнике»

И несмотря на то, что обед давным-давно превратился в плесневое месиво, где-то внутри потеплело. А потом стало больно. Настолько, что он ещё два дня провёл на чердаке, забившись между толстой балкой и коробкой строительного мусора, оставшегося ещё от ремонта пятилетней давности.

Они терпеть друг друга не могли. Просто не выносили. Когда их родители договорились снимать им одну квартиру в Токио на двоих, оба долго пытались отвертеться, но в итоге их так и поселили вместе. В первый месяц они либо сидели по своим комнатам, либо орали друг на друга и цеплялись безо всякого повода. Иногда доходило до драк, и тогда наутро оба шли на учёбу побитые и нервные. На Кётани в такие дни косились, но никто не подходил, чтобы спросить, кто поставил ему такой красивый фингал. Его, кажется, побаивались. И совершенно точно не любили.

Примерно на второй месяц жизни в Токио оба начали понимать, что шансов разъехаться у них не было. Приходилось уживаться, и теперь то бесящее до мурашек время Кётани вспоминал почти с нежностью. 

В квартире было пусто без их ругани, ранних побудок и совершенно невыносимых терзаний гитары за стеной. Они уже давно платили за жильё сами, без помощи родителей, и находить деньги одному стало внезапно очень тяжело – особенно если учесть, что в последнюю пару месяцев заработок был меньше обычного. На двери дальней комнаты так и остались висеть наспех сделанные в первый месяц жизни здесь таблички из картона.

«Покои господина Яхабы Шигеру»

«Не входи»

«Пошёл к чёрту»

Спустя полгода в этой второй комнате всё осталось как было. Родители не стали забирать нажитые их сыном за три года вещи – перевозить их в другую префектуру было бы дороговато, особенно если учесть, что хозяину они были больше не нужны. Кётани регулярно смахивал там пыль, даже ухаживал за раздражавшей его до скрежета зубовного гитарой, и всё выглядело так, будто его сосед вот-вот вернётся. По вечерам было ощущение, что он просто задержался на репетиции или на дополнительных занятиях. Что вот сейчас, через минуту, он войдёт, тихо прикроет дверь, скажет «я дома», а потом, выйдя из образа идеального очаровательного мальчика, выматерится и скажет какую-нибудь гадость вместо того, чтобы спросить, как у Кётани дела. Каждую ночь он ложился, так и не дождавшись.

Так глупо вышло. Ему во всех смыслах сорвало тормоза после очередной мелкой ссоры. Из-за банки горошка, которую он открыл слева, а не справа – хотя какая разница, банка-то круглая. От осознания того, что ругаться они спустя три года продолжали только по привычке, уже совсем беззлобно и без намерения обидеть, становилось только хуже.

Они делали вид, что по-прежнему бесили друг друга до чертей, поливали друг друга оскорблениями и угрожали побоями только для вида, а после этого вместе садились за домашнюю работу по похожим на их направлениях предметам, играли в старенькую приставку, вместе готовили или шли куда-то, будто бы и не клялись друг друга убить вот только что. Давай расстанемся врагами – так, кажется, однажды сказал Яхаба. Насчёт него было непонятно, но сам Кётани бурчал и кидался на соседа только тогда, когда мог бы – хотел – сказать что-то другое. Что-то, что ему, по его представлениям, говорить не стоило.

«Надеюсь, я не сдохну от этого» вместо «какой вкусный рис».

«Молись, чтоб она осталась чёрной» вместо «спасибо, что постирал мою футболку».

«Лучше б ты и себя вынес» вместо «хорошо, что ты отнёс мусор на помойку».

Если бы он знал полгода назад, что эта их привычная жизнь очень скоро кончится, то вместо «ну ты и чучело» он сказал бы «тебе очень идёт новое пальто» перед выходом. Но он не знал, и теперь над ним висело удушающее ощущение, что он чего-то не успел, не додал, не высказал. Тошнотворный в своей правильности, вечно прилизанный, слишком томный и сладкий на людях невыносимый сосед лежал сейчас на кладбище под толщей земли, и Кётани иногда приходил к камню с его именем, но каждый раз слова извинений застревали в глотке, и он привычно клял на чём свет стоит Яхабу Шигеру, как делал всегда, когда хотел сказать что-то другое, с той лишь разницей, что ответа теперь не было.

Пару месяцев назад его крыша, кажется, совсем поехала. Всё началось ночью, когда он уснул, растянувшись на полу и бесцельно переключая каналы. Кётани проснулся от ощущения, что кто-то пытается вынуть пульт из его руки, а когда открыл глаза, экран старого телевизора был уже чёрным и пустым. Тогда он подумал, что сам его случайно и выключил по привычке – Яхаба всегда непритворно ругался, когда Кётани оставлял что-то включенным и уходил или засыпал. Что более важно – однажды Яхаба его пропросил так не делать, серьёзно и вежливо.

Через несколько дней он уснул на кухне, когда готовил еду. Его разбудил громкий звон, а когда он резко подскочил и втянул воздух, чтобы выругаться, в нос ударил запах газа: выкипающая вода залила огонь на плите. На полу Кётани обнаружил разбитую тарелку – точь-в-точь такую же Яхаба запустил в него в сердцах в последний день своей жизни. Стопка тарелок стояла у стены, далеко от края стола.

То, что тетрадь Яхабы по предмету, который его сосед весь прошлый семестр стабильно прогуливал, выпала из середины стопки во время очередной влажной уборки прямо накануне экзамена, к которому никак не получалось подготовиться, Кётани списал на случайность. На счастливую и невероятную случайность. А после сдал экзамен на не самый плохой балл, снова чувствуя себя виноватым.

Записаться на приём к специалисту следовало, пожалуй, сразу после того, как ему отчётливо послышался знакомый звон гитарных струн, когда он однажды пришёл домой. Он тогда вихрем, даже не разуваясь, рванул в дальнюю комнату, но там никого не оказалось, а все вещи лежали по местам – Кётани за эти месяцы наизусть выучил расположение каждого карандашика.

Говорят, что если ты осознаёшь, что сходишь с ума, то ты всё ещё не безнадёжен. Кётани успокаивался именно этим. Скорее всего, это либо случайности, либо галлюцинации, подсунутые расшатанной психикой. Он, несомненно, винил себя в смерти Яхабы. Он хотел бы получить шанс хоть раз сказать ему то, что думал, что-то хорошее вместо его обыкновенных претензий и возмущений. Извиниться. Поблагодарить. А лучше – спросить о чём-нибудь. Послушать его всегда яркий, живой рассказ о какой-то очередной ерунде. Повозмущаться вслух, слушая его фырканье и поддакивания. За их шумными перепалками такие разговоры казались незаметными, скучными, непримечательными, но теперь, спустя полгода, Кётани понимал – именно их больше всего не хватало. Именно они запали ему в душу. Отчасти именно из-за вот такого общения Яхаба ему, пожалуй, нравился, несмотря на кучу других связанных с ним вещей, которые выводили из себя.

Люди были невыносимыми, раздражающими, утомляющими, отвратительными – и ни одно из этих слов нельзя было применить к Яхабе в полной мере. Он любил поскандалить на ровном месте – но потом не дулся и не издевался, если случайно задевал за больное. Он с наслаждением трепал нервы Кётани – ровно до того момента, когда перебранка переставала доставлять тому такое же удовольствие. Он постоянно мозолил глаза или терзал слух – но его не хотелось придушить уже через пару часов, как это было с другими. Он умел быть мерзким – но только когда хотел.

Яхаба будил его к парам, которые начинались раньше одиннадцати. Он же готовил завтрак. Всегда благодарил за ужин, что выглядело странно, если они заканчивали есть как раз посреди очередной ссоры. Делился конспектами, хоть и отчитывал каждый раз за невнимательность и лень. Когда нервы Кётани начинали сдавать, его сосед либо говорил ровно то, что он хотел услышать, либо выдавал что-то абсолютно неожиданное и ошеломляющее, и в любом случае это помогало и успокаивало. Яхаба нагло влез в жизнь Кётани и занял там такое же место как собаки, чёрные футболки и блюда из курицы – стал неотъемлемой частью.

И теперь его не было.

«Пассажир погиб на месте»

Что ещё можно было сказать только что очнувшемуся после недельной комы человеку, которого по кускам собрали после жуткой аварии? Особенно если он был за рулём?

Кётани не удалил из плеера треки, где звучит акустическая гитара, но слушать их больше не может. Он больше не ест красную икру. Не носит пальто, которое помог выбрать сосед, но и не хочет перепродать его. Не пишет перманентными маркерами, но всё никак не выбросит. Не вешает напоминалки на холодильник и левый кухонный шкафчик. Не ставит обувь на правую половину полки. Не пользуется дальней комнатой. Это всё принадлежит Яхабе, не ему.

Вот уже два месяца его не покидает чувство, что он не в порядке. Два месяца, как начало чудиться всякое. Какая-то часть его надеется, что это всё Яхаба, и он всё ещё здесь. А другая – твёрдо уверена, что пора лечиться. В любом случае, Кётани чего-то до мурашек боится, а чего – толком и не знает. Этот страх накатывает внезапно, обычно под вечер, накрывает с головой, заставляя задыхаться, а после исчезает бесследно, так же неожиданно, как и появился.

Он готовит ужин, размышляя, что он хочет купить больше – доску Уиджи или снотворные. Он, как это нередко с ним в последнее время случается, забывается и зовёт соседа к столу. В ответ – тишина, и он вспоминает. Теперь он один.

Кётани садится за стол. Теперь он один, но всё равно желает приятного аппетита пустоте напротив, хотя пока Яхаба был жив, он чаще говорил что-то вроде «сколько раз ты туда плюнул?» или «надеюсь, ты траванёшься». Он ест и напоминает себе не звенеть палочками о тарелку – Яхаба от этого бесился. Он доедает и моет посуду сразу – Яхаба ненавидел засохшие остатки еды.

Яхаба.

Яхаба, Яхаба, Яхаба.

Кётани идёт спать, думая, что из-за чувства вины помешался на мёртвом соседе. Его должна злить эта мысль, но от неё почему-то грустно. Он закрывает дверь, прежде чем лечь – иногда Яхаба просыпался посреди ночи и тихо играл на гитаре какую-то печальную мелодию, пока не засыпал, обнимая инструмент. Кётани закрывает глаза и натягивает одеяло до подбородка, долго лежит в темноте, и не понять, снится ли ему это, или он всё ещё не уснул.

– Спасибо за ужин, – тихо, но отчётливо шепчет ночь. 


	13. Sonnenkind

Звуки шагов тонули то в траве, то в пыли. Воздух вокруг не двигался. Рассеянный серый свет без источника наполнял пространство.

Бывали плохие дни. Бывали хорошие. Следить за датой, не выходя из дома, было сложно, поэтому различались они только настроением. Иногда – по наличию в доме одного-единственного гостя. Или уже соседа – сложно разграничить эти понятия, когда к тебе заваливаются на целую вечность, а потом пропадают на такой же срок.

Отшельнический образ жизни мог бы вызвать у кого-то жалость или непонимание, но всё было, на самом деле, неплохо. Скучать не приходилось: тихий садик требовал ежедневного ухода, домик на отшибе – уборки, составление зелий никогда не надоедало, а если приходилось ждать, пока что-то сварится или настоится, то всегда можно было выйти на ступеньки и посидеть с большим оцелотом из снежного обсидиана. Каменный кот не начинал беседы первым, не раздражал, не подкалывал; он устраивал свою тяжёлую голову и переднюю лапу на коленях хозяина и молча лежал, позволяя гладить себя по прохладной макушке, но всё так же пристально следя цепким взглядом за окрестностями.

Кенма любил жизнь вдали от всех. Ещё когда он был человеком, ему трудно было находиться в чьём-то обществе. Ему всегда казалось, будто все смотрели на него, выискивая недостатки и промахи, и от этого он начинал нервничать. Его нервозность копилась и разрасталась, превращалась в раздражительность, которая иногда вспыхивала злостью. Такие вспышки длились недолго, но всегда заканчивались обидами, травмами, а после того, как он стал демоном – глобальными катастрофами. Что-то в Лабиринте пошло не так. Что-то сделало его злость разрушительной. Что-то сделало его самого необыкновенно прожорливым.

За то недолгое время, которое он прожил в городе серы, он несколько раз по-настоящему срывался, закрепив за собой славу злейшего из демонов – не совсем справедливую, но всё же полезную. Дважды отголоски докатывались до мира людей, сводя их с ума. Третью Мировую они бы уже не пережили.

Бывали плохие дни. Бывали хорошие. Хорошими он наслаждался, плохие – исправлял. В плохой день он занимался чем-то приятным. Например, ему нравилось ходить за редкими дикими растениями, которые обычно росли в местах, куда ни одному нормальному демону, ангелу или кому-то ещё в голову не пришло бы отправиться. В очередной плохой день он пошёл именно в такое место.

Никто не любил Лабиринт. О нём ходили всякие слухи и байки, его называли последними словами, даже само слово «Лабиринт» использовали как ругательство. Никто и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы туда вернуться.

Именно за это Кенма и любил Лабиринт. Внутрь он, конечно, не входил, хотя мог бы. Об этом мало кто знал, но это была отнюдь не коробка, висящая где-то в бесконечном пространстве и имеющая ровно один вход и два выхода. Лабиринт был громадной белокаменной крепостью с великим множеством входов и выходов, а также ярусов, улиц, переулков, ходов, лазов, тупиков, площадей, колодцев, акведуков, мостов, бункеров, залов, комнат – и всё это было в какой-то степени живым. Кенма не изучал его детально, но знал точно: Лабиринт – это один большой организм, который затягивает в себя души умерших и творит с ними, что ему вздумается. Лишь в двух книгах из библиотеки демона-отшельника были посвящённые ему главы. Один автор называл Лабиринт Великим Сортировщиком, описывал его как существо, которое испытывало душу, прежде чем определить её судьбу. Второй автор считал, что Лабиринт просто играл с душами, а когда надоест – выставлял их прочь. Забавно было, что эти книги были подписаны одной фамилией: Кенма как-то получил их в подарок от братьев Мия, каждый из которых собрал в одном талмуде кучу своих наблюдений и размышлений, в которых расходился мнениями с другим – от взглядов на устройство мироздания до того, два грамма лунной пыли класть в средство для очищения чешуи или четыре. Единственное, в чём они были друг с другом согласны по поводу Лабиринта – так это то, что он всё же был живым и, возможно, мыслящим. Кенма даже однажды подумал, что это похоже на то, что люди называли «богом». Может, они ошибались не так сильно, как принято было считать. В любом случае, гулять у внешней стены Лабиринта ему, определённо, нравилось.

Он, как и всегда, пришёл с большой корзиной из гибких чёрных веток вдовьей ивы. По мере того, как он приближался к виднеющемуся впереди выходу из узкой пещеры, пыльных прогалин становилось всё меньше, а трава под ногами становилась всё гуще. Этот ход ему показал Куроо, и идти здесь по мнению Кенмы было удобнее, чем через Междумирье. 

Лабиринт находился в гигантском гроте, свод которого было невозможно разглядеть, стоя на земле. Воздух здесь был прохладнее и свежее, чем в Преисподней, но ветров здесь никогда не было. Весь грот, включая его стены, заполонили растения, которые нигде больше найти было нельзя. Трава здесь имела серебристый оттенок и выглядела острой и колючей, однако была удивительно мягкой и приятной для ступней, поэтому, войдя в грот, Кенма стянул старенькие кеды, связал их между собой шнурками, чтобы повесить на плечо, и дальше шёл босиком.

Он направлялся к светлой внешней стене Лабиринта, по которой вился пушистый светлый плющ с яркими синими цветами, некоторые из которых уже растеряли свои лепестки. В их основании наливались небольшие плоды, и они-то и интересовали демона в первую очередь. Он знал: если отварить ягоды с этого плюща, то бледная зеленоватая кожица лопнет, выпуская в кипящую воду ароматный сок, а под ней в каждом плоде обнаружится по три полупрозрачных перламутровых дольки, из которых можно много чего сделать – от спасающего от депрессий варенья до действующего мгновенно яда. Он пока не знал, как именно он с ними поступит, но собрать немного заранее не помешало бы, и поэтому Кенма приблизился вплотную к прохладной стене и принялся срывать ягоды одну за другой.

Он, похоже, был единственным гостем этого места. Никому особенно не нужны были растения из этого грота, поэтому плющ по всей длине был увешан плодами – побольше и помельче, поярче и побледнее. Он не наклонялся и не тянулся вверх, просто шёл вдоль белокаменной стены и придирчиво оглядывал попадающиеся под руку плотные ягоды. Кенма брал только лучшие, и его корзина постепенно наполнялась.

Внезапно его внимание привлёк небольшой кустик шагах в пяти от стены. На нём висели крупные фиолетовые стручки, и колючие ветки гнулись под их тяжестью. Это растение, если собирать его в правильное время, хорошо подходило для зелий, восстанавливающих память. Зельевар собрал несколько уже набухших, но пока не лопающихся стручков и продолжил свой путь.

За поворотом, насколько Кенма помнил, росло большое дерево со множеством гибких веток, напоминавших по цвету сталь. Его кора в высушенном виде использовалась во множестве интересных составов, которые он хотел попытаться изготовить, и потому стоило раздобыть и её. Едва демон ускорил шаг, до его ушей донёсся шелест и глухой удар.

Что-то было там, впереди. Или, скорее, кто-то. Кенма прислушался к своим ощущениям, но совершенно ничего необычного не обнаружил. Слегка подрагивающей рукой он скользнул под три шали и просторную рубашку, чтобы сомкнуть пальцы на рукоятке небольшого кинжала. Оружие, может, и не могло впечатлить потенциального противника, но демон знал: всего один достаточно глубокий порез в правильном месте станет роковым. Он сам наложил на лезвие тринадцать разнообразных чар и проклятий, и теперь, держа своё страшное оружие за рукоять, он был абсолютно спокоен и сосредоточен. Может, он и маленький, но дать отпор при надобности сможет. Его босые ноги не издали ни звука, когда он осторожно двинулся вперёд, туда, откуда снова донёсся глухой звук.

Он тихо обогнул угол, слегка вытягивая кинжал из ножен, чтобы удар был максимально быстрым и внезапным, если на него нападут. Но его, кажется, не заметили. В нише, которую образовывала стена, росло то самое дерево со стальными ветками, а существо, сидящее на довольно толстом суку, Кенма сначала принял за диковинную птицу. А потом птица дёрнула длинным рыжим хвостом и неловко пошатнулась, тихонько вскрикнув человеческим голосом.

На дереве висел, немыслимо изогнувшись и отчаянно цепляясь за ветку тонкими ручонками, невыносимо рыжий пацан со сбитыми коленками. Над его головой парил небольшой нимб, словно сделанный из наспех перекрученных между собой кусков толстенной медной проволоки, о ствол он опирался ярким, будто огненным хвостом, а за спиной неловко болталась пара таких же крыльев. Лица его Кенма не видел, только пылающий на фоне поблёкшего вокруг него пейзажа затылок, но это значило, что и пацан не видел его. Ангелов зельевар так близко никогда раньше не видел, но знал: пернатые – это не к добру.

Мальчишка, наконец, забрался на сук в паре метров от земли и устроился на нём, держась за ствол и подёргивая переливающимся рыжим хвостом. Кенма заметил пыль и бледно-зелёные разводы на его одежде и коже, пару травинок в волосах и свежую ссадину на локте. Стоило развернуться и уйти, пока его не увидели, но что-то останавливало. Демон поймал себя на том, что ему интересно и почти испугался – когда это он не мог оторвать взгляд от чего-то, кроме своих книжек и игр на приставке, которую откуда-то притащил Куроо?

Тем временем пернатый пацан осторожно встал, распрямился, хватаясь за ветки и сделал шаг от ствола. Кенма уже смутно догадывался, что он сейчас сделает, но зачем – этого он не понимал. Рыжий слегка раскачал ветку под собой и прыгнул.

В какой-то момент демон подумал, что мальчишка взлетит – так высоко он взмыл. Но яркое рыжее крыло неловко вывернулось, потянуло вниз, и ангел рухнул в траву, подняв облачко стремительно осевшей назад пыли и издав тот самый глухой звук, но даже не пискнув от боли. Кенма поймал себя на том, что, отпустив рукоятку кинжала и подхватив свои шали, бесшумно рванул к нему. В тот же миг демон остановился, почти добравшись до тяжело возящегося на земле пацана. Что он делает? Нужно наоборот уходить, зачем его понесло к этому мальчишке? И чем он может помочь? Небесная защита здесь была гораздо слабее, чем в других местах, но полная, боевая форма ангела всё ещё могла его обжечь – не фатально, но всё равно больно.

Ангел с трудом свернулся в клубок, упёрся стопами и ладонями в зыбкую от густой травы и пыли землю и неловко приподнялся. Его локти предательски дрожали под тяжестью крошечного тельца и больших, не меньше трёх метров в размахе крыльев. Та последняя секунда, которую мироздание дало Кенме, чтобы сделать всё правильно, прошла: пацан поднял голову и заметил стоящего всего в нескольких шагах демона.

– Ты кто? – просто спросил рыжий, садясь и вытягивая ноги с едва заметно сочащимися золотистой кровью коленками.

И что на это ответить? Он что, сам не видит, что перед ним демон? Или это был вопрос о его имени? Стоит ли вообще отвечать?

Пока Кенма пребывал в растерянности, ангел без следа смущения таращился на него большими карими глазами и бездумно ощупывал плечо. Враждебности на его лице не было. Мальчишка выглядел настороженным, да, но он явно не был настроен недружелюбно; скорее, он чего-то ждал.

– Я Хината Шоё, – снова попытался завязать разговор пацан.

– Козуме, – без особого выражения произнёс демон после паузы.

Было ощущение, будто собственную фамилию пришлось вспоминать – настолько давно он её в последний раз произносил. Ангел, не спешивший всё это время подниматься, медленно моргнул и склонил набок рыжую голову.

– Козуме, – повторил он, – это имя?

– Козуме, – зачем-то снова произнёс зельевар, – Кенма.

– А, понятно! – радостно улыбнулся Хината и поскрёб рыжий растрёпанный затылок. – Ты что, демон?

Кенма несколько раз растерянно хлопнул глазами и обвёл взглядом окрестности.

– Чего? – переспросил он.

– У тебя рога на голове, значит, ты – демон, так?

Логика этого парня убивала наповал. У Кенмы было два варианта: либо он ещё никогда не видел демона, либо он беспросветно тупой.

– Да, так, – осторожно ответил зельевар, почему-то замерев и почти не дыша.

– А я ангел, – радостно выдал Хината, будто нимб и перья нуждались в пояснениях. – Я недавно совсем умер, лет пять, наверное. А ты здесь сколько?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Кенма, прикидывая в уме, сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как он обзавёлся рогами, – лет двести, может, больше.

– Так ты старше меня, – неловко вскочил на ноги пацан и попытался отвесить поклон, но неподвижные тяжёлые крылья ему явно мешали, – прости!

Кенма уже и забыл, как сильно новенькие отличаются от тех, кто перешёл в загробный мир давно. Сначала все пытались сохранить в себе частичку своей культуры, соответствовать всем правилам, принятым на их родине, искать земляков. Годам к ста всем уже было наплевать, где там и кому положено было кланяться – новая среда накладывала такой отпечаток, что иной раз невозможно было узнать старого знакомого, которого увидел спустя каких-то пятьдесят лет с последней встречи.

– Мне всё равно, – безразлично произнёс Кенма, подумав пару секунд. – Мне не нравится, когда разговор превращают в церемонию.

– Ты умеешь летать? – внезапно спросил Хината, и его глаза будто вспыхнули.

– Умею, – кивнул демон.

– Тебе нравится? – воодушевлённо продолжил ангел.

– Не очень.

Он совсем ещё ребёнок. Этот Шоё явно умер в совсем юном возрасте, и Кенме почему-то стало его чуточку жаль. Нельзя было сказать, чтобы жизнь после смерти была плохой, просто в демоне внезапно шевельнулось что-то давно забытое, человеческое, что-то такое, что смерть рассматривало не как переход на новый уровень, а как трагедию.

– Почему? – удивлённо воскликнул молодой ангел, и Кенма едва вспомнил, о чём они говорили.

– Я не люблю летать, – задумчиво произнёс он, пытаясь найти подходящие слова, – но и не ненавижу. Я не люблю уставать.

Хината задумчиво свёл брови и вцепился тонкими пальцами в испачканную светлую одежду.

– А я летать не могу, – пробормотал он. – Но очень хочу!

Кенма пожал плечами и промолчал.

– Я сюда потому и хожу, что тут прыгать легче, – вдохновлённо поведал пацан, шурша подёргивающимся ярким хвостом в траве. – Правда, здесь защита почему-то не работает, но кто знает? Может, взлечу? Что думаешь?

Кенма, конечно, знал точный ответ – нет, не взлетит. Не получится. Теперь это невозможно. Скорее всего, больше ни один ангел летать вообще не сможет. Демон открыл рот, чтобы сказать это, но что-то его остановило: слова так и застряли в горле, язык будто онемел. Этот Шоё горел безумной и неосуществимой мечтой о полёте, и Кенма внезапно чётко осознал, что не хочет быть тем, кто эту мечту разрушит. Давать мальчишке ложную надежду было очень, очень жестоко, но сказать правду язык не поворачивался.

– Кто знает. Может, взлетишь.

– Правда? Ты так думаешь? – подскочил на месте Хината, и его крылья безвольно мотнулись за спиной. – Я всегда мечтал летать, понимаешь? Я даже с парашютом прыгнул!

– Здорово, – глухо протянул зельевар и отвёл взгляд.

– Дорого вышло, но родители нашли деньги, – закивал ангел и вдруг поник, будто в нём погас его внутренний огонёк. – Они знали, что я скоро умру, вот и решили…

– Весело, наверное, было, – неискренне отозвался демон, припоминая спускающихся с неба на нелепых кусках ткани человечков из игр про войну.

– Да! Очень! – снова оживился Хината и замахал руками. – Сначала так у-у-у, а потом оп и а-ах!

На лицо сама собой запросилась улыбка. Кенма уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз общался с кем-то кроме Куроо и каменного оцелота, а уж когда беседа с кем-то кроме них была приятной – так и подавно. Шоё был хаотичным, громким, до неприличия ярким, но в его взгляде не было того, что демон не переносил: ни снисходительности, ни презрения, ни скептицизма. Он смотрел не оценивающе, он смотрел заинтересованно, да с такой искренностью, что нельзя было ему не отвечать.

– Я когда умер, я ангелом хотел стать. Думал, что ангелы летают, – хмыкнул пацан. – Совсем наоборот получилось.

– Когда-то летали,– пожал плечами Кенма, а потом снова солгал: – Может, ещё будут.

Ангел энергично кивнул, но зельевар успел уловить быстро утонувшее в других его эмоциях разочарование. Конечно же, он чувствовал себя обманутым. А демон почувствовал себя гадко – теперь ещё и он лгал бедному пареньку.

– Кстати, почему ты здесь?

Вопрос вернул Кенму к его первоначальным планам. Он снова запустил руку под одежду, но в этот раз демон тянулся не за кинжалом – Шоё не был похож на того, кто может накинуться со спины. Зельевар вынул из-за пояса короткий нож с широким острым лезвием и двинулся к дереву, осторожно обходя ангела.

– Постарайся меня не трогать, – попросил он. – Ты меня обожжёшь.

Хината снова с готовностью кивнул и повернулся на месте, так что теперь он стоял лицом к дереву, и его неконтролируемых крыльев и метущего по земле хвоста можно было не опасаться.

– Я здесь собираю растения, – ответил на заданный ранее вопрос Кенма, разглядывая серый ствол дерева в поисках отошедших кусков коры.

– А зачем? – с энтузиазмом поинтересовался ангел, приподнимаясь на носках и вытягивая шею.

– В зелья, – коротко произнёс демон, тыкая пальцем в трещину на стволе.

Хината издал непонятный восторженный звук и присел на корточки, чтобы взглянуть на действия зельевара снизу. Яркие крылья за его спиной жалко колыхнулись, и одно из них растянулось во всю длину, едва не опрокинув пацана. Тот ловко поправил его руками и аккуратно уложил, согнув в суставе. Кенма поспешно отвернулся: это ему напомнило, как в каком-то фильме человек с травмой позвоночника забрасывал на койку парализованные ноги, и в горле встал ком.

– Так ты варишь зелья? – снова подал голос рыжий.

– Да, – просто ответил демон; наверное, стоило что-то добавить, но он не знал, что именно мог бы сказать.

Зельевар примерился и ловко поддел лезвием кусок коры, который легко отошёл от ствола и оказался у него в руках, а потом и в корзине.

– Это интересно? – с живым интересом спросил Хината.

– Просто время убиваю, – ответил, старательно не смотря в его сторону, Кенма. – Его у меня теперь много.

– Да, вечная жизнь! – весело отозвался ангел, поражая своей наивностью.

О том, что лет через сто ему эта самая вечная жизнь просто осточертеет, демон решил промолчать. Он сунул руку в один из многочисленных объёмных карманов на штанах и выудил оттуда небольшую круглую склянку.

– А что это? – уже ожидаемо полюбопытствовал Шоё.

– Это для деревьев, – Кенма зачерпнул пальцами немного густой пахучей мази и медленно размазал её по открывшемуся бело-розовому лубу, – кора защищает их от болезней, её нельзя просто сорвать и уйти.

– Это как порошки для царапин? – предположил ангел. – Чтобы зараза не попала?

– Да, всё так, – зельевар приметил ещё один кусочек коры и потянулся, чтобы осторожно его срезать.

– А что ты будешь с ней делать? – не отставал Хината.

– Пока не знаю, – пожал плечами Кенма. – Много рецептов.

– Например?

– Средство для размягчения старой чешуи, – назвал первый из вспомнившихся составов демон.

– О, – выдавил пацан и, с полминуты подумав, спросил: – А зачем её размягчать?

– Чтобы сходила легче,– ответил Кенма, замазывая и второе место среза. – Иначе на её месте не вырастет новая. Может воспалиться, и регенерация не поможет.

Он повернулся к открывшему для нового вопроса рот пацану. Тот всё ещё сидел в траве, поставив ноги так, чтобы побитые коленки не колола трава. Кенма прекрасно знал, что Лабиринт страшно фонил, перебивая энергию Небес и Преисподней, но полная форма всё-таки на то и полная, чтобы связь с источником энергии была максимально сильной: царапины на ногах Шоё уже покрывались свежей кожей. Если бы не влияние Лабиринта, то их не было бы вообще, но регенерация всё же работала и здесь.

– А есть какой-нибудь рецепт, чтобы полететь? – спросил, наконец, Хината. – Или хотя бы высоко подпрыгнуть? Как в мультиках про тех мишек?

У Кенмы горло сжалось. В груди что-то больно защемило. В глазах пацана было столько наивной надежды, что ответить прямо и честно Кенма снова не смог.

– Я такого рецепта не знаю, – сказал он осторожно, – но знаю, у кого можно спросить.

Он, конечно, обязательно попросит Куроо поинтересоваться у братьев Мия о магии, которая могла бы помочь Шоё, но оптимистичного настроя в нём не было ни капельки. Ангел зельевару очень, очень понравился, с ним было просто и приятно говорить, они, пожалуй, даже могли бы стать друзьями. Вот только Кенма надеялся, что никогда больше не встретит этого наивного и любопытного пацана. Врать ему прямо в глаза было противно и горько, а знать, что однажды его заветная мечта разобьётся вдребезги было невыносимо. Уже сейчас демон знал: рано или поздно Шоё откроет для себя ужасающую правду, и она его сломает.

– Вот здорово! – Хината вскинул руки вверх, ликуя. – Если получится, ты со мной полетаешь?

Кенма до хруста в пальцах вцепился в нижнюю шаль. Нужно было поступить правильно. Нужно было сказать, что ничего не выйдет.

– Полетаю, – пообещал он, – обязательно.

– Ура! – и без того яркий Хината засиял, словно солнце.

Демон знал, что лжёт. Что не будет этого «если». Что больше они не увидятся, как бы горько это ни было. Но знал он и что так будет лучше. Легче будет раз и навсегда выбросить этого парня из головы и больше никогда, совсем никогда не думать о нём и о том, как больно ему будет, когда он осознает всю безнадёжность своего положения.

– Шоё, – внезапно даже для самого себя окликнул мальчишку по имени Кенма. – Можно мне твоё перо?

Ангел напротив захлопал глазами, подумав с полминуты, а потом его взгляд стал совершенно диким от восторга.

– Конечно! Это чтобы подобрать правильный рецепт? – воскликнул он.

– Это чтобы понять, что с твоими крыльями не так, – уклончиво ответил зельевар.

Снова ложь. Перо ему нужно было лишь для того, чтобы повесить его под потолком среди прочих странных штуковин и иногда им любоваться, вспоминая приятную, но очень печальную встречу.

Хината извернулся и ловко вырвал из своего крыла небольшое перо.

– Ниши… Ни… Ноя-семпай говорит, что если выпадает перо из одного крыла, то нужно обязательно выдернуть такое же из второго, – с удовольствием поделился он знанием, вырывая огненно-яркое перо из другого крыла, – так что я дам два. Так даже лучше будет, да?

Кенма лишь поспешно кивнул: сил на слова не было. Ангел протянул ему два рыжих, сияющих будто солнце пера. Демон обернул краем шали ладонь и бережно их принял.

– Я должен идти, – глухо пробубнил он. – Куро меня, наверное, ищет.

Ложь. Куроо уже неделю, как у него не появлялся.

– Хорошо! Только не пропадай, – попросил, поднимаясь на ноги, Хината. – Я здесь часто бываю, точно однажды увидимся.

– Обязательно, – в последний раз солгал Кенма и, отвернувшись, побрёл в сторону ведущего в Преисподнюю хода, приминая босыми ногами высокую мягкую траву.

– Пока, Кенма! – донеслось из-за спины.

– Прощай, Шоё, – ответил демон.

Бывали плохие дни. Бывали хорошие. Этот был прекрасным. Этот был хуже некуда. 


	14. Ego

За окном грустно мигнул и зажёгся тусклым жёлтым светом старый фонарь. Ветра на улице не было, птицы не пели, только раз в несколько минут громыхали проезжающие по далёкому железнодорожному пути поезда. Вечер был прохладным и сырым. От сигареты поднимался густой дым, вонь которого уже не так выедала ноздри, как несколько часов назад.

Он ждал. Долго и нетерпеливо. Ногу уже сводило от постоянных нервных подёргиваний ею, а всё тело затекло от долгого сидения в одной позе. Каждый шорох казался шагами, и внутри всё переворачивалось.

Он потушил окурок. Пепельница впервые за его жизнь была полна до краёв.

Зубы сами собой сжались, когда он снова обратил взгляд к окну. Сколько ещё ждать? Опаздывает на полтора часа. Он пошарил мертвецки бледной в болезненном свете фонаря рукой в кучке выпотрошенных картонных коробочек и выудил из одной из них очередную сигарету.

Щелчок зажигалки прозвучал в тишине оглушительно громко. После затяжки его лицо не скривилось в гримасе отвращения, как от первых десяти сигарет за сегодня. Он даже не ощутил вкуса. В голове всё плыло от зверского количества никотина.

В окружающем воздухе будто что-то едва уловимо изменилось. Он уже не мог сказать точно, снова ли ему чудится или в этот раз он в самом деле почуял чужое присутствие. Пепел от тлеющей сигареты упал на подлокотник старого пыльного кресла в паре сантиметров от шикарного зелёного шарфа в мелкую клетку.

Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к своим ощущениям, хватаясь за то чуждое этому миру, что появилось где-то вдалеке. Вообще, его чутьё было не особенно острым, хоть многие и верили в обратное: он мог обнаружить присутствие ангела или демона всего лишь с пары десятков метров, и то, если те не прятались, а он сам старательно концентрировался на поиске.

Он не мог точно описать то, что чувствовал. Это напоминало запах, энергию, ауру и, наверное, какое-то излучение, но вместе с тем ни на что не походило. Одно он знал точно: к нему приближался его старый и очень неприятный знакомый, которого он в этот день ждал ещё с большим нетерпением, чем ждал когда-то своей смерти; а умирал он долго и страшно. Ощущения были практически одинаковые: этот знакомый явно не был лучше смерти, но ожидание было самой мучительной из пыток. Осознание того, что всё решится спустя считанные минуты, опьяняло надеждой и скручивало внутренности страхом перед подкравшейся вплотную неизвестностью.

Он погасил не успевшую догореть даже до середины сигарету и сложил руки на груди. Он бы с радостью сыграл раздражение и недовольство опозданием, но заполнивший комнату сигаретный дым выдал бы с головой его тревожное нетерпение и липкий страх.

Чужое присутствие стало совершенно отчётливым. Дверь оглушительно скрипнула, слегка приоткрываясь – совершенно необязательное действие для идущих по изнанке этого мира, но чего ещё ожидать от пафосного придурка? Прямо посреди комнаты воздух внезапно пришёл в движение, налетел чёрный вихрь. Через секунду на старом выцветшем ковре очутился длинный и худой азиат, закутанный зачем-то в кроваво-красный палантин. Выглядел он как обычный человек – правда, страдающий каким-то жутким ментальным расстройством или абсолютным отсутствием вкуса и чувства стиля, нормальные с такой причёской ходить не станут, – однако от него так и несло демоническим духом.

– Заждался, Хеби-чан? – отвесил пришедший шутовской поклон.

– Давай к делу, – коротко потребовал прождавший его весь вечер курильщик.

– Какой же ты ядовитый, Сугуру, мать твою, Дайшо, – мрачно пробурчал демон в палантине, – и бестактный, вот.

– Зато Куроо-сан у нас образец безукоризненной вежливости, – нараспев проговорил Дайшо.

– Да, я такой, – приложил растопыренную пятерню к груди придурок с глупой причёской.

– Ты принёс его? – снова попытался вернуть разговор в нужное русло его собеседник, сминая в руке свой дорогой шарф.

– Какой ты быстрый, Хеби-чан, – скривил свою ехидную физиономию Куроо. – Я устал с дороги, а ты мне даже чаю не предложишь?

– Чай будешь? – буркнул Дайшо, закатывая глаза и уже сожалея, что связался с ним.

– Буду, спасибо, добрый хозяин.

– Вот сам и делай, – выплюнул Сугуру.

Куроо, конечно же, понял, что ему попытались грубо отказать, однако с издевательски-вежливым поклоном направился в тёмную крошечную кухоньку.

– Куда ты пошёл, морда ежиная? – зашипел Дайшо, уже начиная тихо беситься: он этот дом снимал не для того, чтобы чаи с этим придурком гонять.

– Котик пошёл за чаем, – оповестил гость, включив свет и уже успев что-то уронить.

Дайшо почувствовал, как у него дёргается веко. На кухне открыли и закрыли кран, клацнули кнопкой старого электрического чайника и загремели посудой.

– Раз так, то заодно кофе мне налей, – кофе Сугуру не хотелось совершенно, просил исключительно из вредности, – три четверти чайной ложки сахара, две с половиной ложки сливок, половина ложки васаби. В таком порядке.

– Васаби? – удивлённо переспросили с кухни.

– Ты глухой или глупый? – ответил Дайшо.

– Ну точно, ты всё зелёное любишь, – по голосу было понятно, что Куроо прямо сейчас скалится так, что желание ударить его по лицу становилось невыносимым, – васаби, шарфик, твой цвет лица…

– Заткнись.

Лохматое недоразумение снова зазвенело чашками и, судя по звукам, принялось что-то искать. На лице Дайшо сама собой появилась гадкая усмешка, когда с кухни донеслось тихое ругательство. Чайник издал характерный щелчок, и через пару минут гость вернулся в гостиную с двумя кружками. Сугуру был уверен, что если бы не табачный дым, то можно было бы разглядеть поднимающийся от них пар.

– Как же ты накурил здесь, а, – недовольно пробубнил Куроо, – самому не противно?

– Противно на рожу твою смотреть, – привычно парировал Дайшо, внимательно следя за гостем глазами, – глупый ёж.

– Я всё ещё котик! – ожидаемо возмутился тот и протянул одну из кружек.

– Так и знал, что по поводу глупости возражений не будет, – Сугуру закинул конец своего дорогого шарфа на плечо и забрал кружку из цепких пальцев.

– С кем поведёшься, Хеби-чан.

Дайшо поджал сухие губы и опустил взгляд на напиток в кружке. На белом облачке сливок красовалась крупная зелёная клякса васаби, по форме отдалённо напоминающая сердечко. Пока он придумывал, как бы сформулировать вопрос поехиднее, Куроо сам заговорил об этом.

– У тебя васаби не было, Хеби-чан, – протянул он, забираясь с ногами на скрипучий стул, – но ты же знаешь, на меня всегда можно положиться!

– Только не говори, что высморкался в мой кофе.

Куроо на своём стуле так расхохотался, что на пол выплеснулось немного горячего чая, но демона это, похоже, не смутило.

– Эта была хорошая, – радостно прокомментировал он, – я даже отвечать не буду.

– Итак, – Дайшо сделал новую попытку заговорить о деле, – тебе есть что мне рассказать?

Куроо сделал глоток из своей кружки и склонил голову набок.

– Лисятки сегодня какой-то нанайский обряд пробовали, – снова увильнул от ответа он, – интересно было.

– Ты туда за плясками нанайскими ходил? – чтобы заставить голос звучать снисходительно усилия потребовались просто титанические.

– Вообще-то я много чем интересуюсь, культурой разных народов в том числе, – оскорблённо проинформировал Куроо. – Ты чего кофе не пьёшь?

– Отравиться не хочу, – раздражённо буркнул Сугуру.

– Не бойся, – что-то в голосе гостя неуловимо изменилось, – я нормально сделал.

Дайшо послушно поднёс чашку к губам и сделал крошечный глоток.

– Если у тебя ничего не вышло, то просто вали отсюда, – посоветовал он.

– У меня? Не вышло? – ахнул Куроо и театрально взмахнул свободной рукой. – Я же не ты. А ты о чём именно?

– Прекрати строить из себя клоуна, – вспыхнул Дайшо, но тут же справился с собой и заставил себя говорить спокойно. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем ты здесь.

– Да, я пришёл пить чай, – кивнул гость и демонстративно сделал из своей кружки глоток, оттопырив мизинчик.

– И?

– И мотать тебе нервы, конечно.

– Понятно, – Сугуру со стуком поставил кружку возле пепельницы и поднялся на ноги, – у тебя ничего нет и ты ничего толком сделать не можешь. Убирайся.

– Я всё могу, – закатил глаза Куроо, ёрзая на невыносимо скрипучем стуле. – Ты вот грубишь мне, обижаешь, а нужно просто попросить.

Дайшо гордо поджал губы и вздёрнул подбородок, прожигая взглядом гостя, который по-прежнему спокойно и расслабленно сидел на своём месте, подобрав под себя ноги и потягивая чай.

– Расскажи мне, с чем пришёл, – в приказном тоне произнёс Сугуру, чувствуя, как сам загоняет себя в ловушку этого патлатого недоразумения.

– Как грубо, – поморщился Куроо. – Ты совсем меня не ценишь, дорогой.

Лицо Дайшо перекосило от последнего слова. Захотелось ударить этого клоуна, схватить за шиворот и швырнуть на пол, а потом долго и с наслаждением избивать его ногами – частое желание в его отношении.

Он примерно понимал, чего от него хотят. Это было несложно физически, но вот морально…

Морально он не был готов. Не мог. Не хотел. Не переживёт. Потеряет к себе уважение. Ниже плинтуса в своих глазах упадёт.

Он сделал два широких шага по направлению к двери, но застыл в каком-то метре от неё, задохнувшись – будто в живот кулаком ударили. Его мозг судорожно пытался решить, что же для него важнее.

Сможешь снова вернуться домой с пустыми руками, Сугуру Дайшо? Прекратишь пытаться, получив реальный шанс? Снова поставишь своё эго выше всего сущего?

Сможешь жить с этим дальше?

– Пожалуйста, – едва выдавил из себя Дайшо, пряча перекосившееся до боли лицо.

– Что «пожалуйста»? – ответили из-за спины, скрипнув стулом.

Сердце забилось где-то в глотке, и от внезапного приступа тошноты Дайшо едва не упал. Мерзко, унизительно, сущий кошмар. Можно просто уйти и забыть – чем не решение?

Сделай вдох, Сугуру Дайшо. Нужно только пережить ближайшие полчаса – потом всё наладится, вот увидишь.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что медальон у тебя, – медленно считая про себя секунды отчётливо проговорил он.

– Присядь, – мягко предложил Куроо, – есть разговор. По делу.

Прежде чем вернуться в кресло, Дайшо подошёл к окну и распахнул его настежь, впуская прохладный чистый воздух, пахнущий сладко и свежо после удушливого сигаретного плена. Старый фонарь ободряюще подмигнул ему, и он сел на своё прежнее место и сцепил перед собой худые руки в замок.

– Медальон у меня, – серьёзно, без доли сарказма или издёвки произнёс Куроо, и от такого тона мурашки по спине поползли. – Но прежде чем разбежимся, хочу кое-что спросить, Хеби-чан.

– Не тяни, – выплюнул Дайшо, едва не подавившись собственным языком.

– Начну, пожалуй, с начала, – Куроо откинулся на спинку и опустил одну ногу на пол, – как я к этому вопросу пришёл. Ты не против?

– Говори.

Гость медленно сделал глоток из кружки и склонил голову вперёд, будто о чём-то задумавшись.

– Прежде чем ввязываться в игры в угадайку с Лисятками, – начал он, – я спросил у них, что за побрякушку ты так страстно желаешь заполучить. И знаешь что? Они охотно рассказали.

Дайшо хотел было вскинуться и сказать что-нибудь едкое про сование длинного ежиного носа куда не следует, но его остановили жестом.

– Медальон привязывает к себе бестелесную душу и даёт ей сил, чтобы построить себе новое тело, так? – продолжил Куроо, глядя на своего слушателя колючим и цепким взглядом. – Лисятки сказали, что очень похожей магией построены хранилища душ на Небесах и в Преисподней. Ты знал?

– Знал, – кивнул Дайшо и хотел продолжить, но его снова прервали.

– Мы питаемся от хранилищ, как пылесос от розетки, – задумчиво произнёс Куроо, – и тебе зачем-то нужна такая розетка. Только маленькая.

Сугуру подавил желание судорожно вздохнуть и как мог расслабился в своём кресле, будто его вовсе не волновало, что там этот наглый ёж себе под нос нафыркивает. На сегодня его лимит унижений уже исчерпан, нельзя позволить себе пасть ещё ниже.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я совсем глупый и не догадаюсь, Хеби-чан? – тихо спросил гость. – Скажи, что стало с той девочкой из богатенькой семьи? Где она там жила? В Киото? Как её? Мона? Мира?

– Мика, – внезапно даже для самого себя выпалил Дайшо. – Её зовут Мика.

– «Зовут», значит. Не отрицаешь очевидного, уже хорошо, – мрачно произнёс Куроо, глядя в свою кружку. – Я думал, ты разрушил её душу.

– Тебя это не касается, – высокомерно ответил Сугуру.

– Нет, теперь меня вся эта история очень даже касается, – скривил губы гость, – ты сам меня на это подписал, когда заключил сделку.

– Я? – с мерзким смешком бросил Дайшо. – Ты забыл, кто предложил это? Ты стоял с протянутой рукой, глупый ты ёж, и говорил, что будет здорово, не так ли?

– Я всё ещё кот. И откуда я знал, что ты согласишься? Я издевался, – фыркнул Куроо и подался вперёд. – Когда ты вцепился мне в руку и сказал, что согласен, я чуть коньки от удивления не отбросил.

Сугуру довольно хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. Отчего-то на лицо запросилась улыбка.

– Помнишь, ты пообещал, что выполнишь любое моё желание, если я раздобуду медальон? – напомнил гость о том, от чего настроение Дайшо снова стало гаже некуда. – Так вот, я планировал прогнать тебя по главной улице серного городишки голым. Или заставить тебя носить какой-нибудь нелепый наряд до скончания дней твоих. А ещё ты мог бы отсосать мне при целой толпе очень важных демонов. Не решил, хотел унизить тебя по полной, если коротко.

Сугуру понимал, что от него ждут реакции, и потому не произнёс ни слова, не позволил своим расслабленным кистям сжаться в кулаки, ценой поистине колоссальных усилий не дал ни одному мускулу на своём лице дрогнуть. Он решил, что подумает об услышанном позже, когда останется один.

– А потом я не отдал бы тебе побрякушку, – Куроо издал лающий смешок, – потому что обещал её раздобыть, а про отдать разговора не было. Магический договор с моей стороны был бы соблюдён, ты не смог бы отказаться от выполнения своей части. Но знаешь, что меня остановило? Ну-ка, спроси меня.

Дайшо сжал губы и уставился прямо в лицо гостя.

– Спроси-спроси, чего стесняешься?

– Ну и что твою морду ежиную остановило? – произнёс Дайшо так ядовито, как только мог.

– Моё кошачье превосходительство остановило то, что Лисятки мне всё рассказали про этот медальон, очевидно же, – взмахнул рукой Куроо. – Вернёмся к Мике? Я ещё не закончил. Я думал, что её больше нет, но оказалось, что ты пытаешь бедную глупенькую девочку в своей жуткой норе уже сколько? Сто лет? Больше?

– Я её не пытаю, – ощетинился Дайшо, – я пытаюсь ей помочь.

– Ах это помощью называется? – повысил голос Куроо, но тут же вернулся к спокойному тону. – Мой вопрос. Тот, о котором я говорил в самом начале. Итак, Сугуру Дайшо, есть ли твоему ублюдскому эгоизму и бессердечности хоть какой-то предел?

Дайшо дважды мелко моргнул, пока мышцы лица не стали его снова слушаться – вопрос привёл его в замешательство.

– О чём ты говоришь? – холодно спросил он, надеясь, что голос не дрожит.– О чём я говорю? – Куроо всплеснул руками, и его чашка упала на пол и с громким звоном разлетелась на множество осколков. – Я, конечно, сам не эталон праведности, но больше века издеваться над несчастной душой? Над абсолютно безгрешной, светлой, над чистейшей душой? Опомнись, Дайшо, это ни в какие ворота!

Вся напускная расслабленность мигом слетела с гостя, его издевательские повадки и витиеватые язвительные выражения испарились без следа. Прохвост, лжец и редкостный говнюк Куроо выглядел шокированным; его обыкновенно хитро прищуренные глаза сейчас были распахнуты, и в них Дайшо видел неподдельные, непритворные ужас и осуждение. И ему бы радоваться, что он довёл-таки своего извечного врага, вот только такой искренний порыв именно от этого демона удовлетворения принести не мог по определению. Глядя на тяжело переводящего дыхание и пытающегося взять себя в руки Куроо, его непримиримый соперник ощущал, как где-то в животе ворочается что-то первобытное, дикое, такое, что заставило его коленки неистово дрожать, а к глазам подогнало жгучие слёзы.

Было тихо, и тишина затягивалась. Дайшо ненавидел курить. Он терпеть не мог сигаретного дыма, не выносил запаха табака. Но сейчас ему был просто необходим никотин – без него даже дышать было неимоверно тяжело. Он потянулся мимо кружки с забытым остывшим кофе за измятой пачкой, выудил оттуда предпоследнюю сигарету, нашарил зажигалку. Прикурить получилось раза с десятого – руки тряслись как у последнего пьяницы, а мелкие частые вдохи никак не желали совпадать с теми моментами, когда пальцы нажимали на кнопку зажигалки, и яркий огонёк красил живым светом бледные сухие ладони.

Наконец кончик занялся, и глубокий вдох не принёс облегчения, но всё тело хотя бы перестало так ощутимо дрожать. Куроо напротив сидел, согнувшись и опираясь согнутыми в локтях руками на коленки. Его голова была склонена, лица видно не было, но Дайшо знал точно: выглядел он в тот момент хреново.

– Курить будешь? – спросил он хрипло, протягивая пачку.

– Не курил уже лет триста, – пробубнил гость, забирая последнюю сигарету из измочаленной упаковки, – огоньку дашь?

Сугуру потянулся вперёд и несколько раз щёлкнул кнопкой зажигалки, пока его заклятый недруг не отстранился с тлеющей сигаретой в зубах.

– Ты её хоть не в банке держишь? – спросил Куроо, выпуская в потолок струю белого дыма.

– Нет. Привязал за ногу проклятой цепью. Ну, как раньше призраков к замкам привязывали, – подавленно поделился Дайшо; он сам не понимал, почему откровенничает с тем, кто только что называл его бессердечным эгоистом и грозился прилюдно отыметь в рот, но почему-то ему становилось от этого немного легче.

– И она всё ещё не возненавидела тебя? – устало задал новый вопрос гость, откидываясь на спинку немедленно заскрипевшего стула.

– Она ждёт меня каждый день, – покачал головой Сугуру, – и каждый раз так сияет, когда я прихожу. Как звёздочка.

– И за что тебе такое счастье? – пробубнил Куроо и снова затянулся. – Но ты же понимаешь, что медальон не заработает просто так, да? Я, ты, все демоны и все ангелы – мы же питаемся по большому счёту от человеческих душ. Этой цацке тоже нужны души.

– Знаю, – кивнул Дайшо.

– И, конечно, в медальоне нет ни источника вечного блаженства, ни источника вечных мучений, – продолжил свою речь его собеседник. – Души в нём будут рассеиваться, знаешь же?

– Знаю, – тупо повторил Сугуру.

– Скажи, – тут Куроо замялся, – а Мика всё такая же? Чистая, как тогда?

– Чище некуда, – ответ прозвучал шёпотом.

Гость старого прокуренного домика грязно выругался.

– Тогда медальон можно кормить только совсем чистыми душами. Зло её просто разъест изнутри, точно говорю, уж я-то в душах смыслю, – Куроо покачал головой.

– Я найду их, – уверенно произнёс Дайшо, вызвав у собеседника горький смешок.

– Где? Чистых нынче совсем мало. Разве что прямо из младенцев вынимать, – задумчиво протянул тот.

– Я готов к этому, – кивнул Сугуру.

– Ты совсем больной? – возмутился Куроо. – Ты же знаешь, что без души младенцы не живут.

– Ну и пусть умирают! – ожесточённо прошипел Дайшо. 

– А Мика? Мика твоя знает, что ты собрался убивать детей? – с диковатым смешком спросил его оппонент.

– Ей этого знать не нужно, – ответ получился резким, ледяным.

– А чего ей ещё знать не нужно? – стрельнул злым взглядом Куроо. – А знает она, например, что ты делал в свободное от издевательств над ней время, пока она была ещё жива? Знает, с кем ты там шлялся по всему миру? Помнишь Коноху, да?

Дайшо скривился, услышав знакомое имя, но отвечать не стал.

– Помнишь. Значит, помнишь, что вы делали весь ваш счастливый девятнадцатый век. Помнишь, что вы, два молодца, делали в России в двадцать девятом? А в Германии в тридцать первом? В пятьдесят восьмом в Корее? – Куроо говорил чётко, жёстко, не повышая голоса, но перебить его не хватало духу. – И это я только холеру припомнил. Что молчишь? Скажи, Мика знает, как Коноха заражал людей всякой жутью несусветной, а ты нахваливал его и смотрел, как они умирают в муках? А знает, как ты сводил людей с ума, и что с ними потом делали?

Гость сделал последнюю мощную затяжку и затушил окурок о ножку стула.

– А как вы «отмечали» особенно удачные на ваш взгляд случаи, пока бедная Мика сидела одна в своём Киото и вздыхала по тебе – это она знает? – слова звучали всё более отрывисто, всё более рвано, будто говорящий задыхался. – Ну что молчишь? Ответить нечего?

Сугуру головой понимал, что уместно было бы разозлиться. Уместно было бы нагрубить, оскорбить, даже ударить – но внутри было пусто.

– Я понял, что тогда всё делал неправильно, – выдавил он, и голос прозвучал жалко.

– То есть сейчас ты думаешь, что собираешься поступить правильно? – вскинул брови Куроо.

– Это всё ради Мики.

И тут гость разразился хриплым лающим смехом. Его всего крупно трясло, он запрокинул свою лохматую голову и прижимал ладонь к лицу – казалось, будто он болен чем-то страшным, и с ним случился припадок.

– Ради Мики? – повторил он, когда приступ хохота оборвался так же резко, как начался. – Ради Мики? Дайшо, мать твою, Сугуру, кого ты пытаешься надуть?

– Что ты такое несёшь? – вспылил упомянутый Дайшо Сугуру. – От никотина крышу сорвало?

– Хеби-чан, я не поведусь на это, – ласково и снисходительно проворковал Куроо. – Я-то знаю, что ты – самый эгоистичный кусок дерьма, который этот свет когда-либо видел.

– Ты ничего не знаешь, тупой ёж, – клацнул зубами Дайшо и добавил со всей убедительностью, на которую был только способен: – Я люблю Мику.

– Во-первых, я кот. Во-вторых, нет, Хеби-чан, Мику ты не любишь, – рассудительно покачал головой злейший враг. – Если бы любил – отпустил бы. Ты, Хеби-чан, любишь только себя.

– Это не…

– Не правда? – перебил Куроо. – Ты её держишь при себе не из любви к ней. Тебе просто нравится, когда тебя боготворят.

– У тебя совсем с головой плохо стало? – оскалился Дайшо и до хруста сжал кулаки.

– С головой у меня как раз всё хорошо, – усмехнулся его собеседник, который имел все шансы получить по лицу. – Потому я и допёр: тебя ненавидит так много народу, что ты просто прилипаешь к тем, кто относится к тебе не как к мусору, разве нет?

– Закрой рот, – предупреждающе процедил Сугуру, напрягшись всем телом.

– Ты подлизывал Конохе, пока его от тебя не воротило, а как он понял, какой ты урод – так всё, разбежались, и больше бедный Коноха даже слышать о тебе не может, – запальчиво продолжил вещать неприятнейший гость.

– Всё было не так, – повысил голос Дайшо.

– Всё так и было, – выплюнул Куроо. – А теперь бедняжка Мика души в тебе не чает, и ты играешь с ней как с куклой. Только ей тоже однажды надоест, и знаешь что? Она бросит тебя, зуб даю, бросит и вспоминать забудет.

– Этого не будет, – рявкнул Сугуру и рванул из своего кресла.

Его давний враг молниеносным движением дёрнулся в сторону, перекатился по полу и встал на ноги, тогда как сам Дайшо нелепо и так глупо врезался в скрипучий старый стул. Повидавший виды предмет мебели не вынес такого обращения и с громогласным треском сломался прямо под попытавшимся развязать драку демоном.

– Как же ты жалок, – с отвращением бросил Куроо, сверху вниз глядя на возящегося в куче обломков врага. – Даже злиться на тебя брезгую.

Сугуру с трудом поднялся на ноги. Слабое человеческое тело было не в восторге от недавнего столкновения: ушибленные места нещадно ныли, в ладонь впились щепки.

– Вот что. Желание я пока приберегу на всякий случай, – лениво протянул гость. – Медальон тебе не отдам – не обязывался.

– Урод.

– Всегда головой думай, прежде чем в колдунство лезть, – с наигранной безмятежностью посоветовал Куроо. – Я не собираюсь ничего делать для отброса типа тебя. Медальон отдам Мике лично в руки, понял?

– Не подпущу, – прохрипел Дайшо.

– Как знаешь, пусть дальше на цепи сидит, – пожал плечами его собеседник. – Нравится тебе из неё собачку делать – продолжай.

Эти слова подействовали как хороший пинок под рёбра. 

– Я согласен, – зло клацнул зубами Сугуру. – Отдавай лично.

– И перед этим я с ней поговорю, – предупредил Куроо. – Наедине.

– Не смей с неё ничего требовать, – угрожающе процедил заказчик медальона.

– Хеби-чан, – будто маленькому ребёнку принялся втолковывать его враг, – я расскажу ей, с каким чудовищем она жила больше века. И отдам ей медальон сразу – и всё это безвозмездно.

– Ты не посмеешь, – вкрадчиво проговорил Дайшо.

– О, вообще-то я хочу помочь девочке. По доброте душевной, – театрально приложило руку к груди лохматое недоразумение и прибавило до тошноты сладким голосом: – дорогуша. 

После этого Куроо развернулся на пятках и направился к распахнутому окну.

– Ах да, – воскликнул он, обернувшись, – Лисятки сказали, что чары на медальоне примитивные, прямо как твои мозги. Любой, кто умеет говорить, может наложить их на любой кусок мусора. Чао.

И после этого самый неприятный гость за всю историю человечества исчез в чёрном вихре, оставив Сугуру Дайшо в маленькой насквозь прокуренной комнате наедине с роящимися в его голове мыслями – неприятными, противными, пугающими, причиняющими боль.

Фонарь за окном грустно мигнул, и крошечный кусочек мира вокруг него затопила ночная темнота. 


	15. Zweiköpfige Katze

После двух дождливых дней подряд тёплый солнечный вечер выманил обитателей старого замка во двор, на стены, на крыши и на балконы. Яркая зелёная трава уже не блестела каплями воды, но земля всё ещё была слегка влажной, так что все зелёные уголки замка расцвели множеством ярких цветных покрывал, ковриков и подушек. Во внутреннем дворе среди прочих расположилась на пёстром покрывале небольшая компания, состоящая из трёх лиц, мало примечательных на фоне других здешних жителей.

Первый был не выше ребёнка, с большими глазами на круглом лице, с похожими на бычьи рогами на светлой голове. Он сидел, подобрав под себя босую ногу и опираясь на красновато-коричневый чешуйчатый хвост, и бездумно перетирал какую-то траву в маленькой ступке.

Второй был побольше ростом, но выглядел более худым; его увенчанная изогнутыми рогами серебристая макушка искрилась в лучах клонящегося к горизонту солнца. На коленях у него лежала небольшая старая книжка; листы её были уже ветхими от времени, но обложка была явно новее, роскошнее, с металлической застёжкой.

Третий был шире, чем оба его друга взятых вместе, его кожу, казалось, тронул лёгкий загар, над короткими, незамысловато подстриженными тёмными вихрами парил простой кружок нимба. За его спиной мирно лежали огромные, слегка влажные крылья; каждое из светло-бежевых перьев заканчивалось коричневой полоской или пятном, отчего оперение казалось пёстрым. Кое-где в нём можно было заметить прорехи: новые перья только-только начинали отрастать на месте повреждённых или выпавших.

– Мориске-кун, ну скажи, – повторил уже в тысячный раз за последние полчаса демон с серебристой макушкой.

– Не скажу, – продолжал вредничать круглолицый демон. – Говорю же, не поверишь.

– Мори-иске-кун, – протянул первый и провёл пальцем по хрупкой странице своей книги. – А разве не нужно ещё чернобыльник добавить?

– Не, на чернобыльник у Хайбы что-то типа аллергии, – отмахнулся Мориске и запустил руку в небольшую сумочку, примостившуюся на изгибе его хвоста.

– А почему у Хайбы аллергия? – вкрадчиво произнёс его собеседник, хитро покосившись на сидящего рядом ангела.

– Сугавара, – предупреждающе нахмурился демон со ступкой. – Сам посмотришь.

К перетёртой до состояния кашицы смеси трав добавилось несколько капель ароматного золотистого масла. Сугавара закатил глаза и воздел руки к небу.

– А ты не знаешь, когда приедет… – задумчиво протянул он, но имени не назвал.

– Кто ж его знает, – пожал плечами Мориске, снова принявшись работать своим крошечным пестиком, – он поехавший, сам не знает, когда и куда рванёт.

– Это верно, – хмуро согласился Сугавара и пристроил свою серебристую голову на ангельском плече. – Я надеюсь сбежать в Вену на первый день. Ты, Даичи, кстати, идёшь со мной – он в первый день обычно больше всего чудит.

– Ты настолько не любишь этого таинственного друга Киёко-сан? – спросил ангел.

– Он опять начнёт нависать надо мной и говорить, что разобьёт мне сердце, – поморщился демон.

– Лицо ему давно не разбивали, – буркнул под согласное ангельское мычание Мориске, агрессивно растирая траву.

– Успокойтесь вы, он несерьёзно, – потянулся Сугавара и обхватил светлыми тонкими пальцами запястье Даичи. – Ну, я так думаю. Мориске-кун, масло.

Круглолицый демон поспешно добавил ещё несколько капель в пахучее зелёное месиво.

– Братик! – громко позвал тонкий девичий голосок со стороны арки.

Вся компания устремила свои взгляды в ту сторону, откуда раздался голос. Маленькая девчушка в весёленьком зелёном сарафане, с двумя огромными пышными хвостиками и волнистым нимбом над головой повисла на демоне в неполном самурайском доспехе. Почувствовать её ангельское присутствие было трудно: демонический дух её просто перебивал.

– Ямамото Акане, – тихо представил Сугавара, – сестра Торы.

– А вон и Хайба, Суга-чан, – дёрнул подбородком Мориске.

Рты Сугавары и Даичи удивлённо открылись, когда они проследили за жестом круглолицего, который издал довольный смешок. Возле арки стояла, глядя с мягкой улыбкой на обнимающихся Ямамото, высокая красавица с белокурыми волосами до талии. Она была ослепительно бледной и очень худой; её лёгкий плащ был, кажется, слегка ей великоват, что отнюдь её не портило. Но поразила она гостей замка не выдающейся красотой и не томно-болезненным видом. Справа из головы Хайбы рос тонкий длинный рог, а слева парила половинка серебристо-голубого нимба.

– Что она такое? – шёпотом спросил Суга, хватаясь за плечо ангела. – Яку Мориске, что здесь произошло, пока меня не было? Потрудись объяснить.

– Они – брат и сестра, Лев и Алиса, – довольно ответил круглолицый демон, старательно перемешивая кашицу в ступке. – И они – не продукт безумного эксперимента. Как ты мог о таком подумать?

Акане тем временем отцепилась от брата, подскочила к Хайбе, схватила её за руку, и после этого они обе направились ко входу в замок. Сугавара и Даичи проводили их взглядами до самых дверей, а когда они скрылись в здании, Яку продолжил.

– Мы так и не поняли, что там с ними случилось, – говорил он, – их нашли года два назад Такетора и Акане, когда ездили на Камчатку. Им тяжко было, вот они их и забрали сюда. Сами знаете, Шимизу у нас всем рада.

– Погоди, – прервал его Суга, – они что, в одном теле?

– Ага. Иногда наружу вылезает Лев, иногда рулит Алиса, – покивал Мориске. – Они сами мало что знают о том, как слиплись.

– А раньше они были… – Даичи замялся, пытаясь подыскать подходящие слова.

– Два разных человека, правильно говоришь, – подтвердил круглолицый демон. – Они сами точно не помнят этого, но при жизни у кого-то из них была эта… как её? Гендерная… дис-фо-рия?

Яку озадаченно прищурился и почесал светлый затылок. Суга понимающе кивнул.

– Короче, один страдал из-за этой штуки, другой страдал за компанию, – махнул рукой Мориске. – Потом двойной суицид, Лабиринт и какая-то чертовщина. Зашли двое, вышло это.

– И они совсем ничего не помнят? – поражённо спросил Сугавара, не замечая, как старая книжица сползает с его колена.

– Кусками. Вообще, если хочешь историю в красках послушать, то спрашивай Акане, – посоветовал круглолицый, снова добавляя в ступку несколько капель масла. –Она у нас без ума от Алисы, хвостиком за ней ходит. Рассказывает – что птичка поёт.

– Мне кажется, тебе Хайба не нравятся, – задумчиво предположил Даичи.

– А должны? – фыркнул Яку. – Мне их на шею посадили, будто мне делать нечего, кроме как следить, чтоб они не поубивали друг друга. Демон с ангелом в одном теле – проблема на проблеме. Спасибо Акане, что выгуливает их время от времени.

– Он только для виду ворчит, – засмеялся Суга. – Мориске-кун, когда это тебе разонравилось заботиться о нуждающихся в мамочке?

Круглолицый демон опасно щёлкнул кончиком колючего хвоста по земле рядом с ним, но реакции не последовало ровным счётом никакой.

– Алиса-то, может, и ничего ещё, – пробурчал Яку. – А Лев – дурак дураком. Да ещё и русские, этих я вообще никогда не понимал.

– И они – твои прекрасные дети, – хихикнул Сугавара. – И ты их любишь и переживаешь за них.

– Я переживаю за сохранность замка, – кисло ответил Мориске.

– Это для замка ты мазь от ожогов так старательно трёшь? – продолжал веселиться демон с серебряными волосами. – Смотри, даже без кусочков!

– Иди ты, – бросил Яку и добавил в ступку чего-то жёлтого, сыпучего.

Со стороны колодца послышались недовольные голоса; по интонациям было понятно, что там разгорелся спор, но понять, о чём спорили, было сложно.

– И чего расшумелись, – покачал головой Сугавара, принявшись бездумно перебирать подсохшие перья ангела.

– Пытаются выяснить, записывать хреновуху в средства для сердца или в спиртное, – поморщился круглолицый демон, а потом поднял взгляд. – Эти швейцарцы здесь всего шесть лет, а у меня ощущение, что они уже веками мне по ушам топчутся.

– А ты ещё на австрийцев жаловался, – ухмыльнулся Суга.

– Тридцать лет назад они были невыносимыми, – закатил глаза Мориске.

– Или ты просто не знал, кто такие швейцарцы.

– Отстань, – цыкнул Яку.

– Яку-сан! – радостно позвал уже знакомый всей компании голос. – Мы в лабораторию, идите к нам.

– Иду, иду, – под нос пробубнил упомянутый демон, даже не оглядываясь на крутящуюся на балконе Акане.

Сугавара, аккуратно закрыв книгу на металлическую застёжку, поднялся первым; его примеру последовал и Даичи, энергично тряхнувший блестящими крыльями и тут же спрятавший их.

– Если бы я не знал, что ты в таком виде не спишь, я бы подумал, что ты дремал, – ласково произнёс Суга, похлопывая ангела по плечу.

– Пригрелся, – покивал тот в ответ.

– Вы закончили? – прокашлялся всё ещё сидящий на покрывале Яку.

– Ещё не начинали, – коварно отозвался второй демон.

– Лучше покрывало сложите, – посоветовал круглолицый, поднимаясь на ноги и запихивая в свою сумку пузырёк с остатками масла.

– Тогда слезь с него, Мориске-кун, – внёс дельное предложение Даичи.

– Зачем? – возмутился Суга. – Давай завернём его, он же такой…

– Не смей, – грозно клацнул зубами Яку и замахнулся своей маленькой ручкой.

Ему ответили дружным приступом фальшивого кашля, за которым прятался смех. Одним из главных правил в замке Кройценштайн был запрет на упоминание роста Яку Мориске, даже наедине с собой и даже шёпотом, вот только когда этот низкорослый и по-детски круглый демон злился, он выглядел слишком забавно, чтобы не попытаться. Соблазн был столь велик, что даже шанс получить приличные увечья и древнейший инстинкт самосохранения не могли ему противостоять.

– Ненавижу вас обоих, – оповестил Яку и отошёл, наконец, на траву.

На то, чтобы собрать и свернуть в четыре руки большое цветастое покрывало, ушло всего несколько минут. Мориске не помогал, только грозил кулаком и подгонял. Швейцарцы у колодца сцепились и покатились клубком по вымощенной мелкими камешками дороге.

Под лабораторию Шимизу приспособила то, что изначально было кухней – готовить здесь всё равно было не для кого. Два демона и ангел обошли по широкой дуге дерущихся любителей классифицировать настойки и добрались до нужной двери. Помещение за ней было полуподвальным, мрачным и прохладным, как и подобает любой средневековой кухне. Спустившись по каменной лестнице, все трое остановились у длинного букового стола, который люди притащили сюда много веков назад, ещё когда замок только-только начинал строиться. Местные экскурсоводы рассказывали, что когда-то эта тёмная столешница была мостом, и только потом её принесли на это место и стали использовать по тому назначению, по которому она использовалась и поныне. Когда начали возводить комнаты и залы, оказалось, что легче было построить кухню вокруг этого тяжеленного стола, чем волочить столь нелёгкий предмет мебели в другое место. Так ли это было – никто не знал, зато все очень хорошо знали, как хозяйка любила свой прекрасный стол – ни один из её экспериментов не навредил старому дереву.

Сама Шимизу стояла во главе этого великолепного стола и что-то искала на пожелтевших страницах гигантского фолианта. Пришедших она поприветствовала спокойным кивком и пригласила жестом подойти поближе. Яку с удовлетворённым видом поставил свою ступку на стол. В этот момент на узкой крутой лестнице, ведущей в другие помещения замка, появилась Акане, успевшая сменить сарафан на потёртый джинсовый комбинезон, а за ней – бледный худой пацан, настолько длинный, что можно было подумать, что его на дыбе тянули. Выглядел он комично: на нём была мятного цвета узкая юбка ниже колена и белая блузка с рюшами на груди; рукава пацану были до возмутительного коротки. В костлявых руках с паучьими пальцами он нёс туфли-лодочки, которые явно ему были малы. По одинокому рогу и половинке нимба в нём легко узнавался Хайба.

– Лев, хоть бы рукава завернул! – набросился на пацана Яку, едва завидев. – Позорище!

– Алиса только что меня пустила, Яку-сан, – радостно взмахнул туфлёй Хайба. – Я так рад Вас видеть!

Акане тем временем бесшумно прошмыгнула к Шимизу и сунула ей в руки что-то маленькое.

– А я тебя не очень, – проворчал Мориске, сгружая свою сумку на тёмную столешницу. – Не говори со мной в таком виде, мне перед друзьями стыдно. 

– Здрасьте, – поприветствовал Лев гостей замка. – Меня зовут Лев, а Вас?

– Повежливее! – потребовал Яку.

Сугавара моментально встал между круглолицым демоном и пацаном, который примостился на старый стульчик у самой лестницы. Акане и Шимизу тихо о чём-то переговаривались, Даичи с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, а Яку недобро сопел – и откуда столько недовольства в таком крошечном тельце?

– Здравствуй, Лев, – с самой располагающей из своих улыбок ответил на приветствие Сугавара. – Я Суга…

– Звать ты его будешь Сугавара-сан, – перебил Мориске из-за его спины. – А второго моего друга – Савамура-сан. Понял?

– Мне хватит и «Даичи», – возразил ангел.

– «Суга» будет вполне достаточно, – поддержал самый дружелюбный из присутствующих демонов. 

– Даичи-сан, – повторил Хайба, переводя заинтересованный взгляд с одного гостя замка на другого и обратно, – Суга-сан.

– Лев, – предупреждающе протянул Яку.

– Мориске-кун, не ругай его, – вступился Сугавара. – Приятно познакомиться, Лев. 

– Мне тоже, – кивнул пацан, перебирая рюши бледными паучьими пальцами. – И Алисе.

– Лев, рукава, – грозно напомнил Яку и, смягчившись, повернулся к Суге и Даичи. – Он немножко тормоз – всё происходящее показывает сестре. Они там как-то общаются у себя в черепушке, поэтому снаружи кажется, что подвисают.

– Зачем ты так с ним? – покачал пепельной головой второй демон. – Он вон как тебе радуется, а ты ругаешься.

– Чтоб не расслаблялся, – махнул рукой Мориске. – Энтузиазма в нём многовато, следить надо, чтоб в хамство не превращался.

– Яку-сан, а вот Вы своих друзей перебиваете, – невинным тоном влез в разговор Хайба.

Яку сделал страшные глаза и открыл рот, чтобы очень недружелюбно ответить, но его перебил второй демон.

– Ты прямо как строгая мамаша.

– Тогда ты – добрая тётушка, которая разрешает не спать до полуночи, – продолжил аналогию Даичи, и они с Сугаварой обменялись одинаковыми улыбками.

– Яку-сан такой не всегда, – радостно поведал Лев, старательно подворачивая рукава блузки. – Только когда знакомит нас со своими друзьями.

– Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты выкинул что-нибудь глупое. Или чтоб выглядел как клоун, – пробурчал Мориске. – Алисе я ещё доверяю, а вот ты постоянно ведёшь себя как невоспитанный дурак. 

– Мы не против, – заявил Даичи.

– Да, будь собой, Лев, – поддержал Суга. – Мориске-кун, расслабься.

– Да делайте что хотите, – отмахнулся Яку и отвернулся к склонившимся над древней книгой Шимизу и Акане.

– Вы нравитесь Алисе, – отстранённо проинформировал Хайба.

– А мы ждём с нетерпением возможности познакомиться с Алисой лично, – первым нашёлся с ответом Сугавара.

– Идите к нам, – позвала Акане.

Все присутствующие подтянулись поближе к ней и чернокнижнице, которая склонилась задумчиво над фолиантом. Лев встал сзади и вытянул свою длинную шею, а Яку наоборот пропустили вперёд. На пожелтевшей странице красовалась крупная надпись, сделанная выцветшими чернилами, а под ней – несколько грубых зарисовок с неразборчивыми, будто наспех подписанными комментариями.

– Это, случайно, не «перо»? – прищурился Сугавара, показывая на заголовок.

– Да, «перо», – кивнула Шимизу.

– Слова смутно знакомые, но я не могу уловить суть, – демон собрал брови у переносицы и наклонился поближе.

– Похоже на немецкий, – кивнул с другой стороны Даичи.

– Похоже на кляксы, – буркнул не отличавшийся любовью к древней литературе Яку.

– Киёко-чан, это какой век? – поинтересовался Суга.

– Двенадцатый, – ответила чернокнижница с едва заметной улыбкой.

– Значит, не древний, – протянул демон, касаясь пальцами хрупкой шершавой страницы, будто текстура бумаги помогла бы ему лучше понять написанное.

– Может, уже делом займёмся? – попытался прервать сеанс гаданий на чернильных закорючках Яку.

Акане молчала, но сияла как начищенный пятак – явно знала чуть больше остальных. Шимизу тоже ничего не говорила – давала гостям замка возможность попробовать догадаться самим.

– На средний не похоже, – почесал в затылке Даичи. – Хотя не утверждаю, я его не застал.

– Был бы средний – я бы сразу понял, – покачал пепельной головой Сугавара. – Я «Нибелунгов» в оригинале читал.

– И ныл, что ничего не понимаешь, – ввернул Яку.

– А Яку-сан даже не пытался, – выдал Лев, за что получил грозный взгляд. – Нам с Алисой Акане-чан помогала. 

Улыбка на лице Шимизу стала заметнее.

– Это старосаксонский, – пояснила она. – Причём писал не самый грамотный человек.

– Оно и видно, – Сугавара ткнул в какое-то слово. – Ты меня за такое лет сорок назад убила бы.

– Глава про ангельские перья написана очень непонятно, – произнесла Шимизу, переворачивая страницу. – Я говорила на половине германских языков того времени, но даже я не могу разобрать некоторые места. 

– Ещё и почерк ужасный, – живо прибавила Акане. 

– Главное, что от швейцарцев далеко, да, Мориске-кун? – поддел Суга. 

– Да что ты прицепился? – возмутился Яку. 

– Яку-сан, но Вам правда не нравятся швейцарцы, – со всей своей непосредственностью протянул Лев. 

– Знаешь, кто мне ещё меньше нравится? – подозрительно миролюбиво ответил круглолицый демон. – Русские. 

– Ты всё равно любишь Лёвочку, – пихнула его в бок Акане. 

– А выбор у меня есть? – развёл руками Мориске. 

– Конечно же нет! – довольно ответила девчушка. – Лёвочку все любят. 

– И он тебе как сын, – прибавил Сугавара. – Твоим деткам повезло, что ты у них есть. 

Яку закатил глаза, но предпочёл промолчать – решил, что продолжать себе дороже. 

– Возвращаясь к перьям, – снова заговорила о деле Шимизу, – вынуждена признать, что у меня нет источника лучше. Придётся пользоваться тем, что мы имеем. 

Все присутствующие переглянулись; приятный солнечный день обещал так и закончиться в мрачной лаборатории. 

– Что мы будем делать? – осторожно поинтересовался Даичи таким тоном, будто был уже готов всё бросить и вернуться в Японию немедленно. 

– Записи очень запутанные, а рисунки похожи друг на друга. Мы сравним твои перья с перьями Акане-чан и Хайбы-чан, – уверенно произнесла Шимизу. – А потом попробуем найти в этой книге что-нибудь, что поможет разобраться. 

– А если ничего не найдём? – в голосе ангела звучало напряжение. 

– Акане-чан передала мне записку от моего старого друга, – чернокнижница показала свёрнутый листочек бумаги. – Если его ничего не отвлечёт по дороге, то завтра он прибудет в Кройценштайн. 

– Ой, так неудобно. Мы как раз завтра собирались в оперу, да, Даичи? – Суга многозначительно посмотрел на ангела. 

– Да, хотели снова послушать Риголетто, – убедительно кивнул тот. 

– Какое совпадение, – вздохнула Шимизу; на её лице было написано, что ни единому слову она не поверила. 

– Мы работать сегодня будем, или я пошёл? – подал голос Мориске. 

– Да, давайте начнём, – поддержал Лев. – Мы хотим закончить пораньше. 

Шимизу согласно кивнула и пролистала несколько страниц в поисках конца главы. На описание ангельских перьев автору хватило девяти страниц, что по отношению к общему объёму громадной книги было почти что ничем.

– Мне нужны ваши полётные обличья, – начала объяснять чернокнижница. – Только в них мы увидим разницу. Встаньте у той стены. 

Акане быстро нырнула под руку хозяйки замка и оказалась в нужном месте. Долговязый худой Лев оставил свои туфли на столе и встал посередине, опираясь бледными паучьими руками о тёмную столешницу. Даичи обошёл комнату по широкой дуге и неуверенно встал почти в самом углу, не переставая оглядываться и искать глазами вещи, которые он мог бы нечаянно опрокинуть. Яку бесцеремонно уселся на стол и свесил короткие ноги, не достающие до пола. 

Начала Акане. Она расстегнула притаившуюся на спине комбинезона молнию и ловко задрала на спине футболку, а после белый узор словно отлип от её острых лопаток, изящных рёбер и низа позвоночника, образовав красивый объёмный хвост и относительно небольшие карамельно-золотистые крылья. Безвольные и неживые, они тут же потянули свою обладательницу назад и вниз так, что она точно упала бы, если бы Шимизу не оказалась рядом и не удержала её на ногах. 

Даичи, на лице которого откуда-то появилось виноватое выражение, почти одновременно с Акане оголил спину, расставшись с футболкой, расстегнул молнию на задней части штанов, добытых у местной портнихи, которая шила их с учётом наличия у почти всех обитателей замка хвостов. Большие сильные крылья заполнили, казалось, никак не меньше доброй половины не такой уж и большой средневековой кухни, а хвостом ангел едва не сшиб полку с кувшинами. 

– Крылья Акане-чан всё ещё прокляты, – прокомментировала Шимизу, – крылья Савамуры-куна в полном порядке. 

Лев тем временем выпутывался из блузки; уставший на это смотреть Яку изо всех сил пытался ему с этим помочь, хотя Хайба, казалось, делал всё, чтобы у них не получилось. Чудной пацан предстал перед ними в светлом бюстгальтере с симпатичными кружевами; Мориске, надавав ему по рукам, принялся воевать с замком на юбке с завышенной талией. Выпирающие кости Хайбы смотрелись жутко в неравномерном освещении, а на болезненно-бледной коже на спине и плечах красовался невероятный чёрно-белый узор из перьев и чешуек. 

– Алиса смутится, если мы его снимем, – в ответ на невнятную ругань Яку произнёс пацан, рассеянно поглаживая кружева на белье. 

А после этого произошло нечто. Всё тело Хайбы вдруг стало похоже на расплавленный воск, тающий и меняющий форму прямо на глазах; короткие волосы стали длиннее, но, присмотревшись, можно было заметить, что густыми они остались только от корней и до того места, где раньше заканчивались волосы пацана; ниже их было будто бы вдвое меньше. Из молнии на юбке показалось целых два хвоста: правый – в мягких сине-голубых чешуйках, левый – в жёстких перьях того же цвета. В самом конце слитые воедино брат и сестра Хайба раскрыли крылья: тоже разные, правое – оперённое, левое – перепончатое, но оба одинаково длинные, блестящие, оба живые и полные сил. 

– Мазь от ожогов? – повернулась к Яку чернокнижница. 

– Есть, – кивнул тот, показывая на ступку, а потом обратился к Савамуре и Сугаваре, переводящим поражённые блестящие взгляды с одного участника развернувшегося в слишком тесной кухне действа на другого. – Они жгутся сами об себя, это как если б вы в полных формах обниматься начали. 

– Из-за асимметрии крыльев Хайба-чан летать не могут, – продолжила объяснять происходящее Шимизу. – Но сами по себе оба их крыла работают как следует. Возможно, с их помощью мы поймём, почему заработали твои, Савамура-кун. 

– Тогда давайте разбираться, – взволнованно попросил ангел. 

Снаружи громко запели дурными голосами швейцарцы, которые, видимо, всё-таки пришли к консенсусу по поводу хреновухи. 


End file.
